Fire & Ash
by mahpa
Summary: This is a re-upload of SoulReaperCrewe's "Fire & Ash" which he deleted a couple of years ago. I had this saved, so I am posting it here. If reading this fic took you on trip down memory lane, show me some love with a review. Enjoy! *PLEASE READ THE FINAL CHAPTER!*
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT MY FIC.**

 **SoulReaperCrewe is the original author, but he deleted the fic quite some time ago. I had this saved, so I'm posting it here. Hopefully those who were fans of this fic will appreciate the nostalgia.**

* * *

Brand new story I have had on my mind lately and I want to see how well people take to it. This could potentially replace Devils Dragon if I do decide to take it down but I have yet to decide. I have so many Highschool DXD/Naruto idea in my head right now that I needed to get this one written out.

Hope you all Enjoy

Fire & Ash

Chapter One

The Underworld was very different from what many believed it would look like. When the word Underworld was spoken many would instantly think of a dark, frightening and vile place where fire and lava were blazing at every turn and filled with toxic air that killed anyone that dared to breathe.

Therefore many would have been incredibly surprised when the Underworld was nothing like this description and was instead very similar to Earth, the Human world with the exception of the sky that was purple and filled with dark clouds.

Though one thing many were correct in thinking was that the Underworld was home to the Devils, the dark race of beings that many had greatly misunderstood and believed to be nothing more than evil beings.

Devil however were just like regular people but with bat wings on their backs and have an array of different abilities that could be used for either good or evil purposes.

All Devils have increased physical abilities such as strength, endurance, speed, and senses. The could even live for thousands of years and retain a youthful appearance. It made the devils a near perfect species.

The Underworld was enormous, easily the size of earth but just in a different dimension much too contrary beliefs that thought it was underground like its name would suggest. It lands varies with cities, grasslands, fields and farmlands, forests etc.

Throughout the Underworld large portion of this land was owned by various families, most noticeably the Pure blood families of the 72 pillars.

The devils greatest enemies were the Angels of Heaven and the ones known as Fallen Angels, angels that had given into the sinful natures and had fallen from Heaven which created a new species of supernatural beings.

The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by the Fallen Angel Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War.

When the war eventually ended, each side had lost much and left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either.

Many years later and after the death of the Satan's, the Underworld fell into a civil war with the Satan families wanting to continue their families legacy and fight against the Angels and the Fallen ones while on the other side were many of the remaining families of the 72 Pillars that had been reduced to now just 34 that wanted peace and a new order.

The conflict lasted for almost a decade until eventually five devils from five different families all stood together and pushed back the Old Satan Faction and secured the war in favor of the Anti-Satan faction.

Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and finally Naruto Phenex.

Though young each young devil boasted incredible raw power that left many shaking where they stood and could decimate entire countries at a time. Each with their own skills set and power, individually they were powerful but together they were near invincible.

The strongest of the group Sirzechs Gremory and Naruto Phenex were best friends, rivals and had known each other since they were in diapers. Sirzechs with the Power of Destruction and Naruto with the power of Immortality and Fire, the two quickly became names that struck fear into the hearts of anyone that heard their names.

The civil war had taken its toll on every Devil alive but eventually the Anti-Satan faction prevailed with Sirzechs landing the final and deciding blow to Rizervim Livan Lucifer and securing the victory for the new devil faction.

With this the old faction retreated and hid while the Underworld quickly began to change under its new management.

With the leaders gone, the five stepped up to take responsibility of the Underworld and to protect its people and everyone that lived and breathed in their home world.

Before this could continue a problem arose, one that surprised many and shook the friendship between Sirzechs and Naruto.

Despite being best friends the two had their arguments from time to time and had their own opinions on certain matters. However many were left surprised when the very thing that caused tension between the two to rise was not a thing or an object but in fact a person.

A woman called Grayfia Lucifuge.

Grayfia was a beautiful woman from one of the Extra Demon families that was seen by many as the perfect female devil. She had beauty, she had brains, she had power and had an attitude that could keep even the foulest of male devils in line.

She had originally been on the side of the Old Faction but after meeting the five heroes of the New Faction she defected and became a powerful ally for the new group. She quickly stood out to everyone but none more so then Naruto and Sirzechs.

At first she had taken a shine to Naruto and the two quickly became a couple and had spent many months together in their own bubble of love.

But while Naruto had given his heart to Grayfia, her eyes and her heart was secretly yearning for another.

It was only a few weeks after the defeat of the Old faction that Naruto had returned home to find his girlfriends clothing spread across the floor along with male clothing that definitely did not belong to him and could hear voices coming from their room.

Every step he took caused bit of his heart to break off until eventually it shattered altogether when he found Grayfia in their bed with none other than his best friend Sirzechs.

What happened next led to Sirzechs almost being burned to a crisp and reduced to ashes as Naruto went into a fit of rage as he attacked his now former friend.

It took the combined efforts of Naruto and Sirzechs parents along with Grayfia, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium to eventually restrain him and stop him from killing Sirzechs. It didn't take them all long to figure out why he was angry with the state Sirzechs and Grayfia were in.

A week after the incident Naruto and Sirzechs did the only thing they could think of to resolve the problem and decided who Grayfia's heart belonged to.

They fought and what a fight it was.

The fight that made entire war look insignificant in comparison and lasted for almost three days straight with neither of the fighters giving either a moment of rest and which shook the entire Underworld to its core. Enormous parts of the Underworld had been reduced to rubble and would take years to rebuild though thankfully no one was harmed after being evacuated to somewhere safe.

After the three days the victor finally emerged. That day despite his great power, Sirzechs proved to have that extra little bit needed to win the match and Naruto was defeated.

Defeated and now having to watch as his best friend spent his life with the woman that Naruto loved.

Both wound up in the hospital due to exhaustion and injuries that not even Naruto immortality healing was able to heal properly. Both were confined to bed rest and not to leave the bed until the doctors told them too.

It was during this time that Naruto was visited by Grayfia. She told him she was sorry and that he didn't deserve to be hurt the way he did but she couldn't deny her feeling for Sirzechs anymore.

She loved Naruto, he was her first love and no one ever forgot their first love. But Sirzechs was her true love and the man she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life standing beside.

Two weeks after the epic battle between the two great devils, Naruto packed his stuff and he left.

He told no one where he was going, not even his family. All he left was a note saying he was going away and he probably would not be back for a long time.

Afterward his leaving the Underworld moved on and rebuilt. The reaming four heroes of the Devil civil war took up the mantle of the old Satan's and became the new Four Great Satan's with Sirzechs being the leader of the four and taking up the mantle of Lucifer while Ajuka took Beelzebub, Serafall took Leviathan and Falbium taking Asmodeous.

Then some time down the line Ajuka created the Evil piece system.

With so few pure blooded devil left and half of the 72 pillars now extinct they needed to repopulate the Underworld somehow and that eventually led to the Evil piece system. A system that allowed human and other creatures and people to be reincarnated and turned into devils.

 **Two hundred Years Later**

A pair of closed eye lids fluttered as the morning sun broke through the curtains and revealing the morning daylight. Continuing to flutter the eyelids eventually opened and revealed a pair of blue eyes that shined like sapphires and stared up at the blank white ceiling.

Tilting his head, the man looked at the alarm clock beside him and saw it read 08:30 before groaning. He grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it, trying to block out the sun.

After a few minutes of silence he let a loud sigh escape his mouth before he sat up forward and rubbed the sleepers out of his eyes.

He was a young man in his early to twenties with tanned skin and golden blonde hair that was kept short but was very spiky. He had a lean but muscular build that was built for both speed and power and at full height would stand around 6'1. Along his right eye was a scar that went vertical and stopped above his cheek while a few more scars covered his chest and shoulder with one in particular still looking slightly red, indicating it was relatively new.

He was Naruto Phenex, eldest son of the current Lord and Lady of the Phenex family, heir of the Phenex family and one of the great heroes of the Devil Civil War.

Blinking and rubbing the sleepers out of his eyes, Naruto Phenex's gaze left his bed and traveled over towards the window that showed the city of New York stretched around it.

Since his leaving, he had traveled all over the human world and met some of the most wonderful people he could have ever met as well as fought some of the strongest as well. He had a knack for attracting powerful opponents.

As he sat there and pondered, his thoughts went back to an old and familiar wound.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto entered his home with a big smile on his face as a small velvet box was clutched in his right hand. His finger was gently tapping the top of it, showing signs of being nervous._

" _I hope she likes this ring. Mother always said a girl's best friend are diamonds," he whispered to himself as he closed the door behind him._

 _He had been together with his love Grayfia for a year now and he felt ready to take the next step in their relationship. Some thought it might have been a little fast but then again with arranged marriages always floating around in the Underworld he figured most would be positive about this._

 _Two powerful devils like themselves marrying would have been a blessing for the Underworld. It would be a positive sign for the future of their species and their home._

 _He was about to call out when he stopped and stared at the ground where a grey lacy bra lay on the ground. Confusion appeared on his face since Grayfia was not known for leaving her clothes around or even being a messy person. Heck she slapped him many times when he left even a sock out of place._

 _Then however he noticed more of her clothing going up the stairs along with male clothing that he knew were not his. Seeing this made a sense of dread bubble up in his stomach as he took a slow step forward and begin ascending up the stairs._

 _Being careful not to make a sound Naruto got to the top of the stairs and crept along the hallway and towards their room where he noticed his and Grayfia's room door was slightly ajar. As he moved closer the sounds of moaning could be heard._

 _At his side the hand holding the small box shook harder the closer he got._

 _Eventually getting to the door he heard Grayfia and another man's voice._

" _Grayfia"_

" _Sirzechs."_

 _Hearing that last name almost knocked the wind out of him and he had to hold himself together to stop from dropping to the ground._

 _All at once a wave of negative feelings hit him. Sadness, anger, rage, and the strongest one, betrayal._

 _Slowly he dropped the velvet box, making a small thud while a steady stream of tears were beginning to go down his face. At his side his fists stopped shaking and turned into fists._

 _And then fire covered his fists and the temperature sky rocketed._

" _Did it just get hot in here?" he heard Sirzechs ask as the Gremory male head shot up while Grayfia looked confused at his face._

" _I think it did. But that can only mean…" she stopped when her eyes shot open in worry and looked towards the door, only to find Naruto now standing there looking at her with betrayal and heart ache._

" _Naruto…," she whispered as the two of them covered themselves up as Grayfia looked at him with an apologetic look. She watched as he looked at her, his eyes shining from the angry tears before she saw him turn his attention to Sirzechs who had gulped and was trying desperately to put his pants on._

 _Her eyes then widened even more when she saw him move. "NARUTO NOOOOOO," she shouted as Naruto slammed into Sirzechs and the two devils barreled out of the room and going through the wall._

 _Grayfia grabbed one of her robes and followed quickly, desperately trying to stop Naruto from killing Sirzechs._

 _End Flashback_

As he sat there his thoughts briefly went to his family that resided in the Underworld.

The Phenex family was one of the strongest and wealthiest of the remaining 34 families and was also one of the biggest. From the information he got on them from time to time he now understood that he had two new siblings.

Ruval who was his younger brother had only been five when he had left his home and now his brother had apparently gotten married and had a child of his own. Naruto also gathered that he was in the top ten in the rating games that the new faction had created.

He was proud of his younger brother, especially when he caught wind that Ruval might be attaining the rank of Ultimate Class Devil soon.

Apart from Ruval, he gathered he had another younger brother named Riser as well as a little sister named Ravel who apparently looked a lot like their mother.

Thinking about his mother always made him feel guilty and for good reason.

He and his mother had always been close since he was the first born. While he and his father Minato Phenex got on well enough and he loved his father greatly, his mother had always been a big part of him becoming who he was today. Layla Phenex was the best mother he could have asked for and he felt ashamed of the pain he had obviously put her through when he left.

He just hoped she understood why he left.

"Your thinking too hard again," a whispered voice said from behind him as he felt a pair of long, smooth arms wrap around his shoulder as well as a nibbling feeling coming from his ear.

Naruto patted the smooth arms and let out a dry chuckle before he turned his head and looked at the beauty that leaned across him.

The person behind him was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, gorgeous amber eyes and carried a playful smirk on her face as she nuzzled into him. Though the most noticeable features she carried were the golden furred ears on top of her head and the nine gold tails with white tips at the end.

"I'm surprised you're up so early Yasaka-chan. Usually you're a late sleeper," he said and let out a low chuckle when she slapped him on his bare chest while pushing her assets against the back of his head.

"I would but I have this particular itch that needs to be scratched," she purred as he raised an eyebrow. "I was hoping you could help me with it."

"Your insatiable you know that," he said making the woman grin.

"What were you thinking about? You looked lost there for a moment," she asked having been watching him silently for the last five minutes.

He didn't answer right away but when he did he just said one word.

"Home."

She now sighed as she rubbed her cheek against his, showing him that she was there for him. She knew the main reason why he had left home and her heart did go out to the devil.

"Then perhaps it's time to go home. I think nearly two centuries is long enough don't you think?" She told him having noticed in the last few years he had this far away look on his face when he visited her.

"Perhaps but then again I have acquired a nice little quiet life outside of the Underworld. It been a while since any angels, fallen or other type of creatures have dared to attack me. I think the message finally got across."

"Maybe or maybe it might have been due to the fact that you gave that foolish Seraph quite the beating the last time you two met. When someone beats a Seraph I'm sure word gets around."

"The guy was asking for it and you know it. He kept bothering me with his 'my holy flames are stronger than your demonic flames.' I think we have proven who the strongest now is."

She nodded but traced the scar going down his eye. "But he did leave a mark on you either way."

He shivered a little at her touch as his put his hand over hers."It's just one more to add to the collection."

He let out a low sigh before a small smirk appeared on his face. He turned around quickly and pinned the beautiful Kitsune onto the bed while spreading her legs wide with his knee's.

"Now didn't you say you had an itch. Well I suppose I could spare some attention. After all you look after me so well," he muttered getting a coy smile from the woman before they let they engaged in making out along with other things.

An hour later Naruto sat on the edge of the bed as he put a pair of black jeans and grabbing a red shirt from a bag by the bed. His special friend was currently in the shower.

The woman name was Yasaka, a Kitsune Yokai and Naruto's first friend he made when he left the Underworld. He had met her by chance many years ago when he was travelling through Kyoto and the two met after she interrogated him.

Though rough at first, the two steadily built a friendship over the years and Naruto would regularly visit Kyoto to visit his long time friend and catch up.

Looking at her most would have thought she was just another pretty face but people could not have been more wrong. She was incredibly powerful and boasted an enormous amount of Yokai and had great control over the fox fire that Kitsune were famous for. Then turning into a fox the size of a skyscraper made most collapse from a heart attack.

Their current situation though was one of friends with benefits. It was thanks to Yasaka that he slowly began to get over Grayfia and she helped him eventually move past the silver haired beauty. While there were and would always be feeling still there, he knew nothing could ever come of it any more.

The sex was just an extra for when either of them had that scratch that needed to be itched. They didn't exactly love each other in that way but would admit there were some feelings there that had developed over the years and many would mistake them for a couple when they were just walking around Kyoto.

Both cared for one another, had a strong friendship where either would protect each other no matter the cost and that was enough right now.

Plus Yasaka seemed to enjoy teasing him when she could and was not shy about flaunting what natural gifts she had been given when they were in private.

"You almost ready Yasaka-chan?" he called just as the door opened and Yasaka walked out with a towel wrapped around her body. Since Naruto was leaving later that day, they were going to spend some time together whilst Yasaka ran some errands.

"Be patient my lovely Phenex. Us girls need time to make ourselves look beautiful," she said winking at him and making him roll his eyes before he turned away and to give her privacy to get dressed. "Plus I need to make sure Kunou knows she is still grounded."

"What did she do this time?" he asked. Kunou was Yasaka's nine year old daughter. They were the spitting image of one another and he could see Kunou growing up to be incredibly beautiful just like Yasaka. She also inherited the Kitsune love of making trouble.

"She put laxatives in the drinks of the other Kitsune again," Yasaka said making Naruto chuckle and shake his head in amusement.

Twenty minutes later and dressed up in a traditional shrine maidens outfit, they eventually left as a orange symbol appear beneath them and teleported them away.

 **With Naruto and Yasaka**

They arrived in a small garden area about a mile away from Yasaka's home before the two began walking down a small path with Yasaka's arm wrapped around Naruto's.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked as he looked around her surroundings as Naruto began walking down a dirt path.

"I figured while we walk I could visit a young Kitsune girl. As you know it's our mating season soon and this will be the first big one for this girl now that she is of age. I want to make sure she is prepared."

"Mating season huh?" Naruto said feeling her tighten her arm around his. "I remember those times too well. I got a call almost every couple of hours to come and satisfy you last time didn't I?"

She gently slapped his arm while blushing slightly. "Behave you."

Getting rid of the blush she turned to look at him. "She's nervous. There is a boy she likes and she wants to make sure she can control herself when the time comes. You know what happens when we lose control."

"Yeah do I," he muttered. He remembered it far too well. It only happened once but Yasaka had completely given into her primal urges and lost control of them. She basically tried to jump him at every turn and got very violent about it. In the end he had to knock her out because she was becoming too unpredictable.

"And what about you?" He asked as she looked at him. "If mating season is round the corner then have you thought about putting another bun in the oven so to speak?"

The answer he got was a light laugh as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Oh maybe in a few more years. Right now Kunou is more than enough. Why you offering to help?"

She looked at him and saw his eyes lowered a little and he smiled weakly. "I did last time."

Her eyes softened as a gentle smile appeared on her face too. "Yes you did and I thank you every single day that you did that for me," she whispered as she thought of her daughter and then looked towards Naruto as she recognized the same look in their eyes.

"You know you could tell her. Who you really are to Kunou."

His reaction was a sigh which she knew was coming.

"You know I can't. At least not yet. I have enemies out there and even people back in the Underworld may cause problems. When I feel its safe then we will tell her."

She nodded before the two fell into a peaceful silence as they enjoyed each others company.

After an hour of trekking along the dirt path and a lot of complaining from Naruto since they could have just teleported there, they eventually arrived at the apartment of the Kitsune girl in the northern part of Japan.

While Yasaka had been here a few times to meet with the girl, hers and Naruto's face scrunched up when they felt a foul presence that the two were all too familiar with.

"I guess you're not the only one who had taken an interest in the girl."

With that the two jumped onto some nearby buildings and leap across the rooftops until they arrived at a small apartment building where they immediately saw the new problem.

Just outside the apartment building were two men and two women each with a pair of black wings neatly folded on their backs.

Fallen Angels

As the two dropped down from the roof two more fallen angles walked out of one of the lower apartments, one with a pair of wings and the other with two pairs of wings which signaled he was the strongest of the little group.

What caught their main attention though was the young girl that was draped across the other fallen angels shoulders.

Yasaka saw the girl and let a low growl come out from her mouth, figuring out that they did not have any good plans for this poor young girl and would most likely try and defile her. The fallen ones were known to be a very sexual race.

"Let's get going. Lord Kokabiel will want to run tests on this one," the strongest member of the group said as the rest of them all nodded to his words. They stretched their wings and were about to fly when a cough interrupted them.

Looking over they saw Naruto and Yasaka watching them and leaning against a nearby car, one looking angry and the other emotionless.

"Yo," Naruto said with a small wave each before quickly notice the glares that were sent their way.

"A Devil and a Kitsune," they all hissed out while the fallen with fours wings quickly went into the air to make a quick escape with their hostage.

Before he could get very high though a powerful slam hit his chest that forced him back to the ground and land on his back.

He lat there in a daze for a couple of moments before He winced at the pain shakily stood up.

All he had seen was a small flash of golden hair. Quickly he turned towards and faced Naruto.

"That man," he hissed out as a light spear appeared in his hand as the other fallen looked at him strangely.

"Sir…..he never moved," one of the females said as Naruto smirked and gave him a taunt with her index finger, indicating for them to come get some.

"Impossible, I know what I saw even if it was brief. He hit me…..No one can possibly move that fast."

"I guess they don't know me very well huh Yasaka-chan?" Naruto said before leaning away from the car. She had seen him move and was one of the very few that were able to.

"Gentleman and ladies I'm afraid I will have to ask you to give me the girl. I can't let you take a potential new friend away before I even get to know her. And by the looks of it I doubt you have any good intentions for her," he said as cracked his hands and neck, ignoring the outraged look they were giving him.

"We can do this two ways. The easy way or the hard way and trust me when I tell you this. You should pick the easy way."

Their response was creating a batch of light spear in their arms and in the air of various colors.

All Naruto could do was sigh and scratch his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he told them before turning to look at Yasaka. "You want this one Yasaka-chan?"

Her answer was a coy smile as her tails began to show and her eyes began to glow with power as fire danced around her hands.

"I thought you would never ask Naruto-kun," she told him before she disappeared in a great burst of speed and appeared in front of the Fallen Angels.

Naruto just stood and watched as Yasaka made short work of the Fallen Angels.

 **Underworld**

At the same moment in time another member of the Phenex family sat on a royal looking patio as a number of low to mid class devils went about taking care of the large garden that was filled with bright and warm colored flowers.

"Would you like some more tea Phenex-sama?" a maid asked as she stood a few feet away from Lady Phenex with a small tray in her hands with a freshly made pot of tea.

Lady Phenex, full name Layla Phenex was a beautiful young woman who despite being many centuries old still looked to be in her early to mid twenties with her hair held up in a ornate fashion and blue eyes that all her children seemed to have inherited. Wearing a beautiful and elegant red dress she looked nothing short of what a Queen would look like and had the power to back it up as well.

She shook her head and waved her hand politely. "No thank you," was all she said as the maid nodded and returned to the kitchen to continue with her daily duties.

She sat alone, not being in the mood for company right now and needed to clear her thoughts on her own. Recently her mind kept going back to one subject that made a stabbing feeling appear in her heart.

Her eldest son Naruto Phenex had been gone for two hundred years and she had no idea where he was, how he was or even if he was still alive.

The only way she got any kind of information about him was from the rumors and the gossip that would spread to the Underworld. While it was never enough to get a pin point location on her son, it was enough to find out what he had been doing at least.

For many of it she was left almost having heart attacks from the things her son did. Fighting hordes of Angels and Fallen Angles on his own, confronting a Dragon King, battling a Seraph. If she didn't know that her son was extremely powerful then she would have died from worry years ago.

Her son was not only a prodigy but genius when it came to hard work. He didn't get his great power from slacking off. He would spend entire days, weeks, even months training nonstop to fully control and advance his powers.

Naruto's power had always been an oddity though. He had the full Phenex powers like other members but the first thing they noticed was his flames were not orangey red like normal fire but were instead golden. Golden demonic fire that had the potential to be as hot as the sun.

They were significantly more powerful than normal fire and even his wind affinity was nothing to joke at. Layla made sure he trained extensively in both element aspects.

The second oddity that stood out about her son was his demonic power in general. It was far higher then most devils and even when he was young his raw power was already on par with a seasoned High Class devil.

Naruto Phenex was most likely the strongest devil of the Phenex family that there ever was and it was because of him that their power equaled and rivaled families like the Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth and Glasya-Labolas.

It made her proud knowing her son was on par with the Four Great Satan and that he had played a pivotal role in ridding them of the Old faction. But with him gone there overall power was now below those four families since Naruto was the ace of their family and while her children had potential and her second son Ruval making a name for himself, it paled next to her oldest..

And then there was the Gremory family that left a bitter taste in her mouth and made her face scrunch up in distaste

Her relationship with the Gremory family had all but been severed after their eldest son and now daughter in law had broken her son's heart. There was a time when she and the Gremory Matriarch Venelena Gremory had been best friends and had grown up together, even when Venelena was still a Bael and neither had married or had children.

But after the incident and watching her friend welcome Grayfia into their home happily, the two had been strained greatly and rarely conversed with one another.

The Phenex family still allied itself with the Gremory family in business terms and Lord Phenex still spoke often with Lord Gremory. They had even arranged a marriage between her third son Riser Phenex and their daughter Rias Gremory. Though she doubted it would happen since the Gremory girl was doing everything possible to get out of it.

"Mama," she heard bring her out of her thoughts before smiling when she saw her youngest Ravel walking towards her with an annoyed look on her face.

Her daughter looked like a carbon copy of her when she was her age but had her fathers blonde hair like her other children par Naruto. If their hair was in the same style then they would have past off as sisters.

"What's with that face my dear?"

Ravel huffed in annoyance as she put her hands on her hips. "Riser took his peerage to see Rias Gremory and she still refuses to agree to the marriage. Plus she has this horrible pawn that is a complete pervert. He kept looking at all the girls chest with this stupid look on his face."

Layla Phenex nodded and chuckled dryly as she listened to her daughter rant before she gently took her hand and led her to a seat in front of her. Taking her hair out of the pigtails she summoned a brush before she gently started brushing down her daughter's hair.

Ravel just continued to talk about the perverted boy and the Rias-Riser situation while Layla offered an ear to listen.

Ravel slowly turned her head to look at her mother and noticed the far off look that was on her face.

"What's wrong Mama?" She asked, recognizing when something was wrong with her mother.

She got a sad smile on her face. "I'm just thinking about your brother and wondering where he is right now."

Ravel quickly understood which brother she was talking about and nodded as she shifted in her seat and clenched the skirt of her dress. The subject of her eldest brother was kind of taboo in the Phenex home because any mention of him would make their mother sad and upset. Even her father was careful when bringing up the oldest son.

"Do you think he would like me?" She asked timidly and quietly. She had never met her eldest brother since he had left long before she was born. She had seen pictures and had heard what he was like from devils that knew him.

He was brave, kind, silly and protective to the people he loved and could be ruthless and cold towards those that threatened him or his people.

She felt the hair brush stop moving along her hair and get gently pulled out. Before she could say anything she felt her mother's arms wrap around her from behind and gently squeeze her hands while her mother's lips gently pressed on the back of her head.

"He will. I know he will. And when he comes back, whenever that may be, we can make new and happy memories with him. I'm sure he will love spending time with his little sister. So do not fret my child," she whispered.

The mother and daughter shared a peaceful moment together as they enjoyed one another company as they thought about their lost family member.

Beside them the Phenex symbol appeared and the third son Riser appeared out of it with an angry expression on his face with his entire peerage aside from Ravel behind him.

' _No rest for the wicked,'_ she sighed inwardly as she prepared to listen to what her son now had to tell her.

 **Back with Naruto**

"Forty five seconds. That was slower than last time you were in a fight Yasaka-chan. I fear you may be slowing down in your old age," Naruto teased as he watched his woman drag the now dead bodies of all the Fallen Angles and put them in a pile. The woman had temper when pushed the wrong way, just like these Fallen Angels had found out.

Over his shoulder meanwhile was the young haired girl that was still unconscious and now in his safe hands.

"If I'm old then what does that make you?"

"Wizened of course," he said giving her a big grin which only served to make her eyes roll before placing the last body down on the pile.

Watching as she moved to stand next to him, Naruto clicked his fingers and watched as fire erupted from beneath the pile and began burning at the bodies.

"So what now?"

"Now we go back to my home and we wait for this one to wake up. I want to make sure they tried nothing on her while they were in the apartment. Plus I need to make sure Kunou is behaving."

Naruto sighed before smiling, having been use to her attitude for nearly two hundred years. She knew him just as well as he knew her.

Clicking his fingers again an orange Phenex seal appeared underneath them and teleported them away, leaving the bodies to burn into nothing but ash.

Chapter One Completed

Main pairing for this story will be NarutoXSerafall. Yasaka and one other may be a side pairing but this is the main pairing for this story.

Since most of the stories for this crossover Naruto is normally in Rias's generation, I wanted to come up with something that showed him in Sirzechs and Grayfia's generation instead. Plus in the canon Sirzechs and Grayfia are seen as the perfect power couple so I wanted to show that they have made mistakes before and the biggest is with Naruto for said reasons.

I'm looking for someone to potentially become a beta for this story. PM me if you are interested.

Thanks for reading and please REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter . It makes me very happy to see many of you interested in the story. Thank you for all the positive feedback :) You're all the best!

To let everyone know I have had another new idea about a Naruto/DXD Crossover. I'm working on the first chapter and I may post it soon to see how you all take to it. It will be similar but originals to past and current stories. So be on the look out :)

Shout out to Kyokasuigetsutotsuka who is my partner with these stories.

Fire and Ash

Chapter Two

Sitting on a small rock in the middle of a wide open space, Naruto sat in front of a small fire as he placed a few sticks with fish he recently caught and watched them cook. The sun beat down in the sky with very few clouds being present in the sky. It was a pretty nice day in his view.

After leaving the Underworld and knowing he could not just stay anywhere too long due to his power signature being recognizable, his usual form of lodging was camping in dense forest area's since it gave him the best option of not being found. Being one with nature and enjoying the wind hitting his face always eased the Phenex devil and always put a smile on his face.

Ever since he was little he enjoyed the outside. Whether it had anything to do with his families aerokinesis was a possibility but the wind always soothed him.

It was peaceful and peaceful is what he was looking for. Plus around his campsite he had etched magic runes into the tree's that normally helped conceal his location and kept him hidden. Only someone very powerful would be able to find him and see through them.

A month had past since he left Kyoto and said goodbye to Yasaka and Kunou. He traveled on foot across Japan and was now currently nearing a small town by the name of Kuoh. He normally visited Kyoto every few months where he would stay for about a week before he left to travel again.

Since he had traveled pretty much the entire world during his two hundred years away from home, there was honestly little left for him to see and more and more he began staying in certain countries that he enjoyed with Japan being at the top of the list. He just found Japanese culture and the country itself very beautiful and a pleasant place to live in.

As he neared the town of Kuoh, he could sense some devils and even some fallen within the town but it was nothing that he could not handle. None were above the power level of a High Class devil. But he decided to camp outside of it just to play it safe. He was aware it was the territory of one of the devil families but he was unaware of which one.

If it came to a confrontation he knew he could handle the situation quickly.

From his seat as he enjoyed the sound of the wind breezing past him and tickling his skin, the sound of rustling came from the side of him just as he picked up one of the cooked fish. He sat and watched as a black cat with amber eyes jumped out of the bushes and began eyeing his meal.

Looking down at his meal and then towards the cat, he rolled his eyes and took the fish of the stick before putting the fish a few feet in front of him.

"Go on enjoy," he said and watched as the cat slowly came forward, sniffed the fish before began eating it hungrily.

Eating silently and happily giving the cat an extra fish since it was looking up at him with big, glossy amber eyes. He was a sucker for cute things.

"You must have been hungry huh?" He said as the cat approached him and rubbed itself against his leg and making a loud purring noise. He scratched the top of its head and got louder purrs in return.

He kept it up for a few minutes before he picked the cat up by the scruff of its neck and held it in front of his face, seeing the confused look on the cats face.

"Now why don't you tell me why you are here devil-chan," he asked and saw the cats eyes get slightly larger. "You may be able to turn into a cat but your devil signature stays the same."

Before either could respond a new power appeared coming towards him that made himself and the cat look in that direction.

He felt the cat shake a little and saw a tiny look of fear in its eyes. Looking at it curiously and knowing his hero complex was getting bigger, he placed that cat on the floor much to its surprise.

"Go and hide in the tent. Once our friend is gone you and I will be talking." He said seriously.

All he got was a stare in return before the cat purred at him again and quickly sauntered into the tent and disappeared from site. Thankfully the large blue tent had similar runes on it and would be hidden from the world.

Sighing and picking up a fish, he sat and ate while he waited.

He didn't need to wait long before he heard footsteps come from behind him. He recognized the power and his eyes were narrowed as he ate.

"Your either very brave or your very stupid for coming here," Naruto muttered as a figure appeared from behind him.

The figure was a man in his mid to late twenties with black hair with blonde bangs hanging in front of his face. On his face was a small black goatee and had dark pink colored eyes. On his back however were twelve wings as black as night indicating he was a Fallen Angel.

"You're a hard man to find. Two hundred years continuously on the move made you difficult to track," the man spoke as grin appeared on his face while Naruto simply looked at him while not moving his head.

"And how exactly did you manage to find me Azazel?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the now revealed Azazel.

Azazel puffed out his chest. "The Grigori have spies in every country on the planet. One of my guys felt a rather powerful devil signature appear a few weeks ago by chance in Kyoto. It took a while and a lot of magic tracking but we eventually managed to find you."

Naruto eyed the man cautiously. He had never liked this man. Being the strongest of the Fallen Angels and its defacto leader already put him on bad terms. And from the few meetings he had with Azazel he could see the man was brilliantly smart like Ajuka but more insane and loony.

While the man was strong, it was his mind and tactics that many had to keep on their toes around. Before he fell he was one of Heavens best and would have been a Seraph if he had not given into his desires and sins.

"The last time I saw you, you kicked my ass and buried me into Mount Fuji. It took me two days to dig my way out of that volcano," Azazel said pouting as Naruto ignored the stupid look on his face and just asked him straight out.

"So what do you want? I doubt you just came here for the hell of it. You're very lucky I don't kill you where you stand," he spoke as Azazel gulped.

"Can't I visit and talk to an old friend?" he said with Naruto's face not changing even once which led to him sighing and changing his appearance to a more serious one.

After a few moments the Fallen ones began speaking in a serious tone as Naruto leaned in slightly to listen.

"In the last decade there has been a group beginning to form that could very easily pose a threat to not only the Human World but the Underworld and Heaven as well. This group is a little different from the other sort of groups or factions that have been put together in the past."

Naruto nodded slightly while listening to what the man had to say.

"The group is not just solely one species but made up multiple divisions, each which has a different species of creature occupying it."

"Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Strays, Magicians, Yokai. You name it they have all joined this group," he spoke serious before his eyebrows shot up in surprise when he heard Naruto chuckle.

"From the sound of what your describing I think I am correct when I say you are talking about the Khaos Brigade?" he asked getting a bigger surprised look from Azazel.

"You know?" He asked as Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know. You don't think I would not know about a group like that getting together. You would have to be a fool not to take notice of something this big."

"But HOW do you know them?" Azazel asked as the blonde shrugged.

"They asked me to join of course." His answer got a surprised and slightly fearful look on his face which made the Phenex member wave his hand nonchalantly. "Stop worrying. I said no. Whatever their agenda is I could care less. I have no intention of helping them."

Azazel nodded but in his mind he knew he would have to try and keep tabs on the blonde just in case he was lying.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked and saw Azazel shake his head.

"No but I think your old buddies the Four Satans are beginning to notice. I have noticed Sirzechs and Ajuka sending some of their peerage out more and more lately on recon missions. The actions of the Khaos Brigade is beginning to get noticeable."

"Not surprising," Naruto spoke before turning to look forward again. "So how is my old friend Sirzechs? I only kept up to date on my families well being? From time to time I check in on my friends but those two I have left alone for some time. Stabbed anyone else in the back lately?"

Azazel winced at the bitter tone he spoke in, mentally fighting over whether he should tell him about a certain piece of information. It was not known publicly around the world but many higher ups were aware of the situation between the three devils.

"What was the last you heard about Sirzechs and Grayfia?" Azazel asked and noticed the twitch in the blondes hand when he said her name.

"Only that he and Grayfia were living a happy life as the mighty power couple of the Underworld. About fifteen years or so I think."

"Then you should know they had a pretty big life changing experience ten year ago," he said noticing the devils attention was now firmly on him.

"And what would that be exactly?" Naruto asked trying to keep his emotionless mask on his face.

Azazel sighed while rubbing the back of his head before he spoke.

"They had their first born ten years ago. A little boy I believe," he said and quickly noticed Naruto look away and saw his right hand was firmly grasping the earth beneath him and making cracks in the ground.

After two hundred he was not surprised that the wound still hurt. They fell quiet for few moments as Azazel waited for the blonde to begin speaking.

"I see…..W-What…..What's the boys name?" he whispered.

"Millicas. They named him Millicas Gremory."

"Millicas huh?" He said as his head gently nodded. "That's a…that's good name. A strong name. I'm sure he will be as strong as his parents are one day with all that potential."

Naruto sighed for a moment before he shook his head and went back to looking emotionless.

"Any way were getting off track and that's not the reason why you came her after all."

"So why come to me with this information? Why me of all people?"

"Well that's easy. I don't know what their ultimate goal is yet but whatever it is it can't be good, especially if members of the Old Satan Faction get involved," he said as Naruto got a dark look on his face.

"If the Old Faction even try I will put them right back into the hole that they dared to crawl out of."

"Yes but even you can't do it alone," Azazel told seriously. "From what I can tell they will target the Underworld eventually. Whether its people or land a new potential war is brewing…The Underworld will need you."

"Since when did you start caring about devils?"

"I don't really," he said shrugging. "But many of my brethren live in the Underworld and you and I both know what war can cause. The pain, suffering and death it brings. I don't want to see another war break out."

"Meaning this could be the chance for our three sides to put our differences aside and make a real peace treaty and not this paper thin cease fire that we have had for centuries," Naruto said noticing where the conversation was leading towards.

In response Azazel nodded. "If we have any chance then the best way may be for the three factions to align."

They spoke for five more minutes as Azazel explained it to Naruto who was half listening and half thinking about the information he as being told. If the Old Satan Faction really were making a move then he wanted to make sure they got put down on a more permanent basis.

"You should be taking this up with the Satan's. Not me," Naruto said as he got up and began walking towards the tent. As was about to enter he stopped and turned is head.

"But….I will keep my eyes open and I will at least think about the possibility of going back to the Underworld," he said. He turned around to walk away but stopped when Azazel now spoke up.

"In that case you think you could do a favor for me?" He asked getting Naruto's attention again. He looked at Azazel for a moment before nodding at him to keep speaking.

"There's a kid I want you to look at who recently became a devil. Recently became a devil under Rias Gremory. He has a lot of potential and I have a feeling he is going to be right at the centre of what's to come."

Hearing about some reincarnated devil under Sirzechs younger sister he raised an eyebrow. While he knew about the young girl he never delved any further into the Gremory family then he had too. They left a bitter taste in his mouth after all.

"What's so special about this kid?" he asked but never got an answer back as Azazel spread his wings and disappeared into the sky.

"Fallen Bastard," he muttered under his breath before walking into the tent.

The tent itself was a magical tent meaning it was a lot bigger on the inside. While outside it looked like a simple four person tent, inside it was as big as a four bedroom house with a small kitchen with warm colored carpet, mats and furniture. There was even a bathing area.

"So neko-chan I hope you have some answers for me and tell me just who you are," he spoke as he looked over towards one of the bedrooms and saw a cat shadowed figure run along the white sheet.

He then watched as the cat grew and took on a human shape in the form of a woman with a very sizable bust, a pair of cat ears and two tails swaying from behind her.

Stepping out the woman stepped out in front of him completely stark naked and gave him a cheeky wink.

"Thanks blondie-kun. I owe you one nyaaa."

 **Two weeks later**

"So that's Rias Gremory," Naruto spoke as he stood on the top of a nearby building and looked down towards the eighteen year old girl who was currently taking part in a skirmish in front of Kuoh Academy.

She was a pretty little thing with the familiar red hair and blue-green eyes that he recognized all too well. If not from the hair then he would have mistaken her for Venelena Gremory and could easily recognize her as Lord and Lady Gremory daughter despite never formally meeting her.

He was currently watching as the young Gremory girl was fighting a ten winged Fallen Angel alongside her peerage and to his surprise two followers of the church, with one wielding a holy sword and the other wielding what looked like the Durrandal.

"I have not seen that sword in a long while," he whispered as his hand came up to stroke the scar over his eye.

Scanning the school he could sense another High Class devil along with their peerage on top of the highest building in the academy. From what he could tell they were creating a barrier to protect the school with. The devil signature felt strongly like his old friend Serafall.

' _Some kind of relation I guess. I did hear Lord and Lady Sitri had another child some time ago.'_

He stood and watched before wincing when the Gremory girl blasted back but get saved by a a brown haired boy who he guessed was part of her peerage.

' _They won't last long against Kokabiel,'_ he thought as he had her arms crossed against his chest. _'They are nowhere near that kind of strength yet. Not even the Gremory girl can pose a threat to him.'_

"I'm actually a little disappointed. I thought the little sister of that red haired bastard would be better than this. I guess I got my hopes up," Naruto said twiddling his fingers before his focus went towards the brown haired boy that stood protectively in front of her.

"Though there is something special about that boy," he muttered drawing attention towards the boy and looked him over. Everything about him looked normal and he did not feel all that powerful. But what drew him was the gauntlet that covered his left arm.

"A sacred gear but it feels and looks different from the others I have seen. It feels stronger. A Longinus maybe?"

He scanned it with his eyes and played back in his head all the sacred gears that he was aware of, had seen and read about over the years. _'A Red gauntlet with a green gem in the centre of it,'_ he thought.

After a moment of silence and he sucked in is breath. "The boosted Gear. I remember reading about it many years ago."

"The Boosted Gear, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. It has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. It has the ability to double the user's power every 10 seconds and is one of the strongest Sacred Gear in existence," Naruto said to himself while shaking his head.

"No wonder Azazel was so interested in this kid." Naruto sighed and clicked his tongue as he turned to his left and was not surprised to see Azazel standing on a building a little ways off, watching the battle as well. He then turned his head and saw Azazel motion to the battle.

"I better stop these kids from getting killed. Damn rookies," he muttered before his wing shot out and went into the air.

He didn't want to get involve but he couldn't let them die, even if one of them was the sister of the red haired bastard.

 **Outside Kuoh Academy**

"ISSEI!," Rias Gremory shouted as she slid along the floor and caught her pawn Issei Hyoudou before he could hit the ground, cradling his head in her lap as he tried to catch his breath.

"Buchou," he winced out as she cupped his face and looked around on the battlefield. All her peerage members were current down and out for the count. Her Knight Kiba Yuuto, Bishop Asia and Rook Koneko Toujo were unconscious to her left with her wounded Queen, Akeno Himejima standing protectively in front of them.

To her right the church follower Irina was out for the count while Xenovia was barely standing and using the Durrandal to keep herself up right. Looking behind her she looked towards Sona and her peerage and could see the sweat along their foreheads. They would not be able to keep the barrier up for much longer.

"Stay behind me Buchou," her pawn told her as he shakily stood back up and the gem on his boosted gear glowed.

"No Issei your not strong enough," she said grabbing his arm tightly. "You'll die in your current state."

In front of her the Fallen Angel Kokabiel was laughing as he began listing reasons why he would not fall and how he would make their deaths as painful as possible.

"Stay with me Issei. Stay with me," Rias whispered to her pawn as she held her arms around Issei protectively, daring the fallen angel to make a move.

"Time to die Gremory," Kokabiel called out as light weapons appeared all around him. All Rias could do was gulp an grip Issei even more. It was times like this that she wished she was not so weak. Why she couldn't be more like her brother and sister in law.

"Enough," a strong voice suddenly muttered as a blast of fire shot forward and sailed towards Kokabiel. The Fallen angel deflected it with a light shield but was unaware of the spear made of fire that was thrown towards him until it buried itself into his shoulder, knocking him back and putting him on one knee.

"WHO DARES!" He shouted looking around frantically for the person who dared to harm him.

"I dare," the same voice said as everyone's attention turned to the left of them. All they saw was parts of Naruto's body who had his face hidden by the shadows of the night with only his blue eyes remaining visible.

"You have been a thorn in the side of many Kokabiel and tonight I will end you once and for all," he declared as her eyes narrowed towards the Fallen Angel.

"Fool. Who do you think you're talking to!" Kokabiel shouted as light swords began appearing all around, all easily as big as cars and made the young devils all gulp when they saw therm. The swords could kill them at any moment.

Naruto though simple shook his head before he decided to show this fallen angel what real power was as he released part of his demonic power.

The moment he did any one that was remaining to stand suddenly dropped to the ground as a pressure that one had ever felt before suddenly slammed into them and kept them pinned. Even on the rooftops Sona and her peerage dropped to the ground, releasing the barrier unintentionally.

Kokabiel though had began to sweat, barely able to stand up from the weight of this man's demonic pressure

Rias and Akeno who were on the ground both gulped as they felt the power coming from the mysterious man. It made their power look tiny in comparison. The only person Rias could think of that had power like this was her brother.

Naruto out stretched his arms and they all watched as fire formed all along his arms and they all felt the temperature of the air suddenly go up drastically. So much so that in only a few moments they were sweating up a storm from the sudden heat.

"TAKE THIS," Kokabiel shouted as dozens of light swords flew through the air and sailed towards Naruto who remained in his spot and looked at the attack lazily.

"Boring," he muttered before he waved his hand gently and everyone watched as thick and enormous wall of fire suddenly appeared in front of him and destroyed the enormous light words as if they were nothing.

 **"Hotarubi,** " he whispered as small golden ball appeared behind Kokabiel with the man being none the wiser that they were even there.

Then just as Kokabiel was about to turn around they shot forward and each ball of fire hit one of his ten wings and set them on fire.

The screams of pain from Kokabiel was enough to make the devils wince at their opponent ad try to shut it out. It looked and sounded so brutal that even when they tried to look away, their eyes just kept getting drawn back to seeing one of their natural enemies get crippled.

Naruto looked across from his opponent as Kokabiel struggled to stand up as whatever was left of his wings just dangled from his back, burnt far beyond recognition. And the fire was till burning them even when there was nothing left to burn.

Golden fire flickered across his arm and before anyone could even blink Naruto was gone and had moved at such a great speed that the people that had their eyes open and paying attention only saw the movement of a yellow flash.

Looking around they all heard Kokabiel wince and cry out in more pain. Turning around they all now saw that Naruto was standing in front of the man with his head hidden with Kokabiel's body as his left fist was buried deep into the Fallen Angles stomach.

Blood quickly shot out of the Fallen Angels mouth from the powerful hit and formed a strong looking light sword in his hand. Swinging it, it looked like it was about to connect when they watched their savior lazily move his head to the side, showing just a little of his head before quickly hiding it again.

He then grabbed Kokabiel's wrist and with one tug he pulled it off and threw it to the side.

"GGGAAAAHHHH," Kokabiel screamed before they watched Naruto grab him by the throat and threw him into the air.

With Kokabiel no longer having his wings he just sailed through the air with a look of permanent fear etched onto his face.

"Who is he?" Rias whispered as her beautiful eyes focused on their mysterious savior and was looking at the back of his head that was now uncovered. He looked somewhat familiar and the way he fought and completely destroyed Kokabiel, she had to admit it thrilled her a little to see it.

"A Phenex member perhaps? But I don't recall golden fire before. It's definantly not Riser and its not Ruval. Plus his hair is golden blonde."

Beside her Issei was thinking the same thing given his history with Riser Phenex. But watching this guy he could easily see this guy outclassed Riser many times over and it looked like he was just playing with Kokabiel.

They all then watched as Naruto cocked his fists back as fire engulfed his hand and aimed it towards the falling Kokabiel, who was only now just beginning to make his way back towards the ground.

 **"Hiken,"** was all anyone heard as they watched the biggest and most powerful pillar of fire any of them had ever seen just shoot out of Naruto's hand and sail towards Kokabiel. The pillar was easily as wide as the Occult Research building and the power it had and the roar it made was like nothing from this world.

"NOOOOOOO," was they heard from Kokabiel who watched as the fire soared towards him before he was quickly silenced as it engulfed his entire body. The entire pillar of fire went high into the air and through the clouds.

Everyone who was close to the battle zone slowly managed to put their hands over their eyes and faces and shut their eyes tightly from the heat and from how bright the fire was.

It remained there for about fifteen seconds until eventually the pillar of fire went out as quick as it arrived. When it did there was no sign of Kokabiel. There was no body, no ashes, no nothing.

He had just been completely wiped off the face of the planet by this mysterious person who had just saved them and in a way shown just how powerless they truly were.

Everyone who was watching which was Rias, Issei, Akeno, Xenovia, Sona and her peerage all stared at the man in sheer amazement for being able to defeat such a powerful Fallen Angel so quickly. While they may have been fighting him beforehand, it was not like they did much too even wound the Fallen one.

After a moment they watched the man turn his head towards them ever so slightly before he turned it around just as quickly and released the pressure of his demonic energy.

Everyone who was down on the ground finally felt the weight lift from their bodies and could finally breathe easy again as the temperature began returning back to normal.

Rias meanwhile had her eyes fixated on the man in front of them and watched as he slowly began to walk away from them.

Rias had to know who this person was.

"Are you all alright?" She asked as she turned to face the downed devils and their allies who just dumbly nodded at her before Rias instructed Issei to go check on the other members, while Akeno walked over to stand by her King as they neared walked towards the red haired savior.

Next to her she watched as Sona and Sona's Queen Tsubaki teleported beside them, the heir of Sitri family having similar thoughts to her own.

Seeing he was quickly leaving their line of sight they ran over and quickly caught up with him and watched as he stopped in his tracks.

Naruto felt them getting closer towards him and he had a feeling they would want answers. Rias because she had the Gremory curiosity and Sona because she had the Sitri brains like her parents. He didn't turn around but the girls could see he was listening to them.

"T-Thank you for saving us," Rias whispered to her giving her a small bow that was followed by a bow from Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki. "But tell me….just who are you?"

The four girls stood their together all waiting for a response from their mysterious savior. After moment of silence they heard him speak.

" I'm…a friend so to speak. Someone asked me to step into this battle if I saw any of you were in danger of being killed. Since I could see that you couldn't handle Kokabiel I decided to step it."

"So you're a devil?" Rias asked as with him nodding. "Then what part to you come from? Are you a pure blood, a reincarnated or a stray?"

He let out a low chuckle at her question. "I think you already know the answer after watching."

Rias nodded thinking she knew as well while Sona spoke up. "Your from the Phenex family? It's strange because I don't recognize you and I recognize most in the Underworld.

"Correct So-chan. Your intelligence proceeds you," he said making her blush a little from his tone before she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't call me that," she said puffing her cheeks like a child.

It just made him laugh even more. "Naww aren't you adorable. I bet Sera-chan has the best time teasing and playing with you doesn't she?" He said surprising the four of them.

"You know my sister?" Sona asked looking surprised.

"I know all your siblings along with your parents," he spoke as his eyes turned to look at Rias just for a second and said girl could see the calculative gaze he was given her as if trying to make a decision about her.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little weary around her. He had not made his mind up on what to think about the Gremory girl just yet.

"Then why have we never seen you if you know them and why do you keep your face hidden from us? Surely you're not an ugly person," Akeno asked giving him an eye smile with the others leaning in.

He tapped his finger on his chin as he thought about his answer. While he could not see them he knew they were looking very inquisitive. He had missed teasing people like this. It was so easy for him.

"Let's just say I have been away from the Underworld for a very long time and I am rethinking a few things. And I don't know show my face because...…..I don't want to," he said as he laughed when they fell flat on their faces.

A Phenex symbol appeared beneath him indicating he was about to teleport away when Sona took a quick step forward.

"Who are you? At least tell us your name."

"You already know my name," Naruto said in a ton that surprised them since it was all serious and business like just like their older siblings when they knew play time was over. "My actions today left clues as to who I am. You will just need to put the pieces together."

Naruto quickly disappeared and left the four girls behind with Sona in particular going over what he said and putting her brain into overdrive.

' _We know who he is?'_ she thought as Rias and Akeno began to walk away with disappointed looks on their faces while Tsubaki stuck close.

' _We know who he from the clues he left us. What clues though? He is a member of the Phenex family that much is obvious. He looks older then us but given how long Devils live he must be a century or two at least in age. He said he had not been to the Underworld in many years and he somehow knew Serafall and Rias's brother. And then there's the golden flames.'_

Next to her Tsubaki stood patiently before she watched in surprise when she saw her kings head suddenly shoot up and let out a rare but powerful gasp escape her mouth as she threw her hands to cover it.

"Golden Fire," Sona whispered as her hands shook and looked back at the spot where Naruto had left.

"Kuchou? What is it?" she asked stepping closer to Sona and putting an arm on her shoulder.

A little ways off Naruto who had only teleported a short distance away and was hidden behind a building, smiled at how quickly she had figured it out and mentally praised the young devil for her intelligence.

"Golden Fire," she whispered again before looking towards Tsubaki.

"Were going to the Underworld. I need to see Serafall immediately."

Chapter 2 Completed

So if your wondering about his skill set basically his fire element will be a combination of Ace and Marco from One Piece. The rest you will need to wait and see.

Some of you might be wondering why I skipped over the Riser arc. Its just I didn't want Naruto to play a part in it since that arc is extremely important for Issei and is the first sign of him getting stronger. Plus its been done many times that I wanted to get to Volume 3.

Pairing: Main— Serafall. Others— Yasaka and ? (Take a guess)

Thanks for reading and please REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the reviews and making this story a success.

Fire and Ash

Chapter 3

Sona Sitri was not one who usually let herself get all riled up and out of breath. She was always the quiet one, the one that made logical and decisive decisions and preferred to use tactics against an opponent then brute force and raw power.

It was something she inherited from her family, the Sitri's. Being well known for their intelligence and their water based powers they had always been seen as one of the strongest families around who also had the best medical care and facilities that the Underworld had to offer.

It stood to reason that Sona was brought up to carry herself like a lady and to always act proper when around people.

So it surprised many when they saw Sona Sitri sprinting as fast as she could down the familiar path that led to her family mansion where she knew her sister was currently residing. Behind her, her queen Tsubaki was struggling to keep up and looked very red and out of breath as she tried to keep up with her king.

"Open the gate," Sona called out as she neared her family estate and watched as the guards manning the gate fumbled around for a few moments in surprise before they unlocked the gate and gave her entry towards her home.

The Sitri home was a large palace with three floors that resembled an old English royal palace. It had hundreds of rooms with around a hundred of said rooms being bedrooms for peerage members, servants and guests.

Pushing the large wooden doors open she ran into the large entrance hall with her shoes making clicking sounds against its stone floor.

"Sona-Kaichou please wait for me," Tsubaki called finally catching up to her king when she showed signs of slowing down. She stood beside her as she tried to catch her breath while Sona took little notice with her mind focused on one focus.

"Sona?" a voice called making the girl look to their left and see Lady Sitri walking towards them, having just come from the living room with a book in her hand and hearing them enter the room.

"Lady Sitri/Mother," the two girls bowed as Lady Sitri simply waved it off and stood just in front of them.

Lady Sitri was a beautiful woman who look a lot like her youngest daughter Sona with her hair being shoulder length but was tied up in a bun and having the same violet eyes both daughters shared. Her glasses rested on the top of her head and wore a long elegant blue dress with a white bow tied around the middle.

"It's nice to have you home my daughter," she said hugging Sona. "But this is a surprise. I did not think you were returning home until the Young Devils opening ceremony. What has brought about this visit?" She asked with an inquisitive look firmly on her face.

"I…..I just need to find Onee-sama. It of the utmost importance Mother," Sona asked. She really did not want to explain it more then she had too. It was for her sister ears mainly. If her parents were there then so be it.

Lad Sitri studied her daughter as if trying to figure what the sudden importance to see Serafall was since she never normally went to her sister for anything. Serafall had a well known streak of embarrassing her sister.

But quickly she let it go as she held her arm out.

"Your sister is in the study with your father. They are talking current affairs I believe," she said as Sona quickly nodded and bowed to her mother before quickly making her way up the stairs and towards the study with Tsubaki following behind her.

Lady Sitri watched them go before she decided to follow after them, her interest being peaked at her youngest current behavior. She knew it must have been important if Sona was actively trying to get to her sister.

Usually it was the other way round.

Sona quickly made her way up the large slight of stairs before stopping at the second floor and traveled down the long hallway. She felt a little nervous and tense about the information she had for her sister.

She really did not know how Serafall would react to what she was about to tell her.

Eventually getting to the study which was at the end of the hall she pushed the door open and walked into a large room filled with books covering every wall which went so high that it took up part of the third floor as well. She had spent many days and nights sitting in this room and going from one book to another.

She had definantly inherited the Sitri families want to learn.

In the centre of the room she saw who she was looking for as her sister Serafall was sitting lazily on a chair with a lollipop in her mouth looking all around the room as if trying to find something to keep her from dying of boredom.

Anyone that looked at Serafall could easily see she was one of the most beautiful devils in existence with her long dark hair that was tied up in two ponytails held together with two pink ribbons. Her eyes were violet just like Sona's and with smooth pearl like skin. Her body while sporting a very large bust was small, almost childlike body and only just hit the height of 5'2. Sona almost had to groan when she saw she was still wearing her magic girl costume, something she had more than one off.

Though her appearance made her look unsuspecting, she was arguably the strongest female devil in the Underworld with very few people capable of fighting her on even ground.

Sona steadily approached as Tsubaki and Lady Sitri walked in behind her.

As she got closer she saw Serafall lazily look her way before her eyes went wide and a joyful look appeared on her face.

Before Sona could even take another step forward, her older sister was suddenly in front of her with arms and legs wrapped around her body and hugging her as tightly as possible.

"SOOOOOO-TTTTTAAAANNNNN!" Serafall screamed aloud as she hugged her sister to death,and sparking irritation on Sona's face.

 _'Why is it like this every time we see each other?'_ she thought as she tried to wriggled out of the grasp.

"Serafall let your sister breathe," lady Sitri admonished when she noticed Sona going a little blue in the face. Serafall let go before she huffed in annoyance and pouted towards her mother.

"But Moooooooom I missed my So-tan." she said making all those in the room shake their head at her childish personality. The whole family had gotten use to Serafall being very…childlike in personality and knew that despite their attempts she would not change any time soon.

"My daughter," Lord Sitri said as he got up from his seat next to where Serafall had been sitting and embraced his youngest. "Welcome home."

Lord Sitri was too similar in appearance with dark hair but dark blue eyes that neither of his children had inherited. He wore the normal royal looking clothing that were dark blue and white. He stood about a head taller then their mother since he was tall for a devil.

"Thank you father. I hope I did not come at an inconvenient time but I needed to speak with Onee-sama as soon as possible."

"SO-TAN LOVES ME. I KNEW IT!" Serafall cheered jumping for joy.

"Serafall stop that this instant," Lady Sitri chided which only made Serafall stick her tongue out at her while Lord Sitri sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Behind Sona Tsubaki sweat dropped as she watched the Leviathan Satan argue with her mother as a bonk on the head courtesy of Lady Sitri just made the girl more active and did little to subdue her.

"Serafall please calm yourself while your sister tries to speak to us," Lord Sitri said to his daughter but said girl was too hyped that her beloved little sister wanted to speak to her personally.

Serafall had a very unhealthy obsession with her sister. She was a big time siscon.

Sona watched as Serafall whined and complained to her parents and began to grow irritated at how her sister was acting. She should have seen this coming and decided to just get the piece of information she had out there.

"We were attacked by Fallen Angel today and was almost killed," she started making her family stop talking and look at her. She watched as her mother look concerned while her father and sister look angry.

"WHO DARES ATTACK MY SO-TAN?" Serafall bellowed as the ground beneath them froze suddenly at Serafall anger. If there was anything that got Serafall angry, it was if someone tried to hurt Sona.

"When did this happen Sona? Explain everything to us," Lord Sitri asked as Lady Sitri checked her over, only now noticing how tired looking Sona looked.

Sona explained the ordeal that happened. How the swords of Excalibur had been taken, how she had teamed up with Rias Gremory and her peerage and two exorcists and then the battle a ten winged Fallen Angel Kokabiel.

She could see her family were unhappy by the determined frown on her parents faces and the look of rage on Serafall faces.

"They have gone too far this time," Lord Sitri spoke. "Why is it whenever Azazel cannot control his Fallen brethren it's the devils that have to take care of the matter."

"It sounds like Kokabiel was acting alone in this situation," Lady Sitri spoke as her hands were on her daughters shoulders.

"But still two heirs to two of the 34 families were almost killed tonight. This matter can't be left unattended," he said.

"I'll freeze anyone who tries to hurt my So-tan," Serafall spoke as her hands shook. The room had gone noticeably colder thanks to Serafall's Ice Magic.

"Serafall get a hold of Lord Lucifer and the other Satan's. Something must be done about this. I won't have my youngest be put in another situation like that again."

Sona watched her family were about to make call to the other families. No doubt Rias had already gone to her parents and brother about what happened and they too would most likely be less then pleased about what happened this night.

They never even let her finish the story about how they were saved. She guessed her safety and that she and Rias were almost killed as the stopping point.

She watched as her family conversed, her mother looking worried and her father and sister looking serious. She knew it was moments like this that Serafall stopped the childish persona and became the woman that helped stop the devil civil war.

"There's more to the story," she said but her family hardly noticed as they were magically speaking with other people. A frown appeared on her face before she took a deep breath and said what she came there to say.

"I think we were saved by Naruto Phenex."

And just like she thought everything just stopped.

Her father who was mid sentence with Lord Gremory via communication seal stopped mid sentence and she watched him slowly turn his head towards her. Her mother had a similar look on her face as she had to stop her glasses from falling from her head.

Serafall on the other hand was difficult to make out. She had froze completely and her hair was shadowing over her eyes, making it difficult for her to tell what she was thinking. She did though hear a short gasp when she heard the name.

"What did you say?" Lady Sitri asked after a moment of silence as her families attention was completely on her.

"I said I think Naruto Phenex was the one that saved us. At least I'm about…..ninety percent sure it was him," she said as Tsubaki from behind her looked a little confused.

"Who is Naruto Phenex?" she asked since she was not familiar with the name other then the last name Phenex. Lady Sitri turned to look at her.

"Naruto Phenex is the eldest son of Lord and Lady Phenex and is one of the five heroes of the Devil Civil War. He was a comrade of Serafall's back during the war and had a big part in ending it. He disappeared two hundred years ago and has not been seen since. Not even his family know of his whereabouts."

Tsubaki nodded her head as a thoughtful look appeared on her face. After a moment she gasped when she realized who they were speaking about.

"The Golden Supernova of the Underworld? That's who saved us?" she asked Sona who nodded.

"That is one of the many nicknames he has earned thanks to his powers and skills. The other being the Yellow Flash and the True Immortal Phenex."

"To think he is actually still alive," Lord Sitri muttered. "He has been gone for so long I thought he would have died by now. There are all kinds of nasties living in the Human World. "

Beside him his wife nodded knowing full well what kind of creatures and other entries lived in the Human world. "Are you positive it was him Sona? Are you one hundred percent sure it was him."

"He looked like a Phenex member. Blonde hair, tanked skin and the blue eyes. His hair was a different shade though form Risers. It was more of a golden color. And then his fire was gold as well. He destroyed Kokabiel so quickly that it looked like he was not even trying."

Her parents nodded and looked at one another. "It definantly Naru-chan," Lady Sitri said. "He is the only devil I know who can use gold fire."

"We must let the Phenex family know immediately. They will want to know about their son, especially Layla," Lord Sitri mentioned with Lady Sitri nodding and placing a hand on her heart as she thought of her friend.

She had seen the affect his disappearance had on the blonde woman and even today she could see that the little spark that went out when he left never fully came back. She had locked herself away for along time and let the bitterness towards the Gremory and Grayfia build up over the years. It because of this that her social group was never fully complete anymore. She hoped this was a sign that it would change very soon.

"Naru-tan," they all heard as Sona, Tsubaki, Lady and Lord Sitri all turned to look at Serafall and were all a little surprised when they saw the look of desperation that was on her face as well giving Sona a pleading look.

"Was he okay little sister? Did he seem well?" She asked as she grabbed her sister's hands in her own and asked in a polite, shaky but serious tone.

It took Sona by surprise since again it was not often she saw this kind of side of her sister. Her eyes drifted over towards her parents and she saw Lady Sitri looking at Serafall sadly while Lord Sitri had snaked a hand onto his eldest's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

' _What am I missing?_ ' Sona thought before turning back to Serafall.

"He-He seemed fine. He seemed to recognize Rias and I and commented that I inherited the Sitri brains. He said he was a friend of his Sera-chan and that he couldn't let his friends baby sister get hurt."

Watching Serafall, Sona watched as her expression changed and a watery smile and glazed over eyes took over and she let out a small laugh.

Her parents let a small smile appear on their faces too and she felt her sister give her hands a tight squeezed and even gently kiss her hands before letting them go.

"Thanks you. Thank you," Serafall whispered to Sona. All Sona could so as nod back dumbly before they watched Serafall walk out of the room with a beautiful smile that showed just how happy she was.

"He's back."

 **Phenex Estate**

Riser Phenex and Ruval Phenex sat on the large hallway stairs as they watched their mother ordering many of their peerage members together and sending them to the Human World.

The moment the Sitri had called them their mother had not stopped for a second as tears of joy fell down her face as she finally got the first real official news that the Sitri and Gremory heir had seen and had been saved by her son.

They watched as she ordered them around and watched as she briefly spoke with their father before he left to his office, no doubt going to see if he can get more people to help them look for their older brother.

"All this fuss for nothing," Riser muttered as he glared as the ceiling while Ravel played with the hem of her dress. "It's just ridiculous."

"Don't say such thing brother. It might mean our big brother will come home," she said but frowned slightly when she heard him scoff.

"Why should I care? It's not like I have even met him. He up and leaves long before either of us were even born. He leaves and after two hundred years and the whole place is in hysterics the moment they heard there has been a sighting."

"Mother won't like you talking like that about him," Ravel told him but she knew he most likely was not listening to her.

Her brother had been in this mood ever since he lost against the Sekiryuutai Issei Hyoudou in a match during the official engagement. He got defeated to the point where his healing was not going to help him and had to stay in a bed for two days.

He thought it was a farce since he won the Rating Game and yet because the Lucifer being the older brother of his former fiance, he bent the rules and found a way for them to try again. It pissed him off so much that he began to understand a little why his mother had grown to dislike the Gremory family.

If his so called older brother was so powerful, then why did he not stick around and become a Satan like the other four heroes? Then the Phenex family would have been as powerful as them and would have had a Satan on their side when this farce was performed.

Though now he did have a fear over Dragons that his brother Ruval loved to tease and would make dragon like shadow puppets on the walls whenever he got the chance.

"I'm out of here. No point in sticking around here when much better option lay ahead," he said before making his way to his room up the stairs.

Ravel knew what that meant. He wasn't actually going to bed but instead was going to bring Yubelluna into his bed. She knew this because she could hear them from time to time at night with their bedroom being close together. Plus when he got angry or annoyed, Yubelluna seemed to be the only one who could get him out of it.

Ravel huffed a little. Her brother was still being a bit of an ass and she knew her father had hoped his defeat would humble him in some way since Issei Hyoudou was only a low class devil. She guessed not.

"At least I'm not his Bishop anymore," she whispered before noticing her mother coming towards her a looking a little flustered.

"Daughter where is your brother? I was hoping to get his peerage to help with the search."

Layla Phenex sounded a little desperate by the tone of her voice. Her need to find her son had now gone up drastically, almost to the amount when Naruto had first left. She did not want to lose the chance of bringing her son home.

"He's gone to bed. He said he was feeling tired and had no interest in joining the search."

Ravel shuddered at the dark look appear on her mother's face and noticed her fists shake slightly at her side before taking a calming breath. Riser had that affect on his mother.

Everyone in the family was aware that Riser never had any nice or good to say about their eldest brother. As far as he was concerned, the moment he left he gave up the right to be a member of the Phenex family. He never fully understood why his parents, especially his mother was obsessed with finding him.

In some way she knew that he hoped Naruto never came back.

Riser and Layla had gotten into many arguments when it came to the eldest Phenex. Whenever he bad mouthed their brother, it was their mother, father or Ruval that would put him in his place. It always got more heated with Layla since many were aware that Naruto was the pride and joy of the Phenex family.

"That boy," Layla said clicking her tongue through her teeth before she huffed a little in annoyance and put it in the back of her mind.

"Ravel hunny do you think you could lend us a hand? She asked politely and keeping her frustration towards her third son in check for now. She would be having words with him later one.

Ravel thought it over briefly before shrugging her shoulders and giving her mother a little nod which in return got a big smile form Layla and a small kiss on the forehead.

"Your brother Ruval will be here in a few moments. You can head off with him," she said as Ravel just nodded again before watching her mother leave and head towards her father's study.

Ravel sat quietly on the stairs as she waited for her older brother. She did not have to wait long before the Phenex symbol appeared and a gush of fire burst out form around it. She rolled her eyes since Ruval like to make a flashy entrance just like Riser.

Her brother Ruval looked like an older version of Riser and was about an inch taller in height. With blonde hair and dark blue eyes like their father along with the usual tanned skin, the only thing that put him apart from Riser was that he wore dark blue noble clothing.

She watched for a moment as her brother appeared in the room before she stepped forward and hugged Ruval who smiled at seeing her.

"Little sister," he said politely as she gave him a small smile.

"Mother said to go and help you look. I hope that's okay?" she asked as Ruval let out a small chuckle.

"I would be happy to have the extra help. No Riser I take it?" he asked looking around for his younger brother but saw her shake his head.

"He said he had no desire to help," she said and watched as Ruval clicked his tongue just like Layla had done moments ago.

"Our brother can be a bit of a baka can't he?" He said making her nodded profusely before looking around and behind him.

"Where is sister Konan?" She asked as she looked for her sister in law and brother wife. Her brother's wife married into the family fifty years ago from the Abbadon family. She was born out of wedlock from the head of the Abbadon family and left when she was of age and became a maid for the Phenex house hold.

For Ruval it was love at first sight. They married soon after and welcomed their daughter into the world five years ago.

"She is at home with Reyna. She has been feeling a little under the weather so she is going to stay at home while we look," he told her as Ravel nodded. Reyna was Ruval's five year old daughter

"Well we will let Mother deal with him. I believe we need to go and find our doofis of an older brother and bring him home huh?" He said politely nudging Ravel who laughed at the tone he spoke in before they both disappeared in the Phenex seal.

 **Gremory Estate**

Grayfia sighed as she just finished her rounds for the day and headed back towards the bedroom she shared with her husband. She had just put Millicas to sleep and was looking forward to have her body soaked in a nice warm bath.

Entering their room she quickly undressed and folded her clothes into neat piles while doing the same for her husbands clothes which were left out on the floor. She turned the tap on and added the necessary bubbles as she prepared herself for her bath.

She undid her braids and let her silver hair fall natural to the ground stopping just above her knees. As the water ran she just stood and waited completely naked while dipping her foot in the water to check the temperature. A routine she had done for as long as she could remember. She sighed happily as the temperature that hit the soles of her feet and gently submerged herself.

Five minutes later she lay comfortably in the bubble soaked bath as a delightful hum came from her lips, enjoying the warm water soak her skin as she washed her arms with the soapy water.

As she soaked in the warm bath her minds traveled to the past years that she had spent with the Gremory family who she could now call her own. They had been welcoming towards her and the marriage between her and Sirzechs had been a godsend to not only the family but the devil comunity. She remembered that day well and was a fond memory that she would always remember.

That and the birth of her son.

Grayfia Lucifuge never had much to regret. She was a by the book devil who followed the rules and only disobeyed them when she believed it was harmful to other and people she loved.

She didn't regret leaving the Lucifuge family since it gave her a better life in the end.

She didn't regret being the maid of the Gremory family because she got to see her family everyday single day and help them in any way that she could.

She didn't regret marrying her goofball of a husband even if he acted like a child most of the time.

But the one thing she did regret and still haunted her to this day was the way her relationship ended with Naruto Phenex, her first love.

She had never intended for him to find out the way he did and the look on his face when he saw Sirzechs and her together was just too painful to put into words. The heartbreak and the rage that followed was enough for her to shake at the mere memory. The affair between herself and Sirzechs was not planned in anyway. It was meant to have been a onetime thing that they would both forget about but neither did. And that grew into love.

The fact that she and his best friend had betrayed him in the bed that she and Naruto had shared for so long and made love in many times always made her guilty and the home that he had built just for them that they could one day build a family in.

That had been burnt down in the wake of his rage when he discovered their betrayal.

While she thought back the idea of a family with Naruto had always tempted her and made her smile. The idea of having little blonde haired and silver eyed sons and silver haired and blue eyed daughter were enough to make her heart sore. While they were nice thoughts inwardly she had always felt as if a part of her knew it would never happen.

She still remembered one of the last intimate moments she shared with Naruto. It had been similar to how she was now. She had been lying in the bath when he came in and gave her one of the famous smiles of his that were enough to make most women quake at the knees. He had then taken her foot and then washed all up her body with the sponge before she had forced him into the tub and made love to one another.

Naruto had always been an amazing lover.

It was only the next week that it had all fallen apart. It was something she would always regret for the rest of her life. She hated that she strung him along like she did but she couldn't deny her heart any longer. It wasn't fair on her or on Naruto.

She loved Naruto but she was in love with Sirzechs.

Her betrayal towards him was almost legendary in itself and was kept very quiet among the 34 pillars with only the Lords, Lady's and Heirs at the time being aware of what happened. Even her sister in law Rias did not know the story and for that she was thankful. The truth about what happened between the three of them was kept very secretive and only a select few knew the real story. If word had gotten out that the strongest queen and the current Lucifer had betrayed their closest friend and love in such a way it would of had disastrous affects on their families and on stability of the Underworld as a whole.

She did not want to be sent cold looks from the red haired girl or the younger devils like she got from Serafall and Lady Phenex.

She had once been very close to both of them but now Lady Phenex despised her and with good reason while Serafall would only tolerate her when at meetings or social gatherings. At meeting for the four Satan Serafall had made sure Sirzechs knew not to bring Grayfia along.

She winced at the thought of Serafall as her left hand traced along a scar along her the left side of her stomach. One she received when she made the mistake of challenging Serafall for the title of Leviathan. The two had been on equal footing with one enough in terms of experience and power but Serafall's rage at what they did to Naruto made her unleash all her rage and frustration onto her. While narrowly being defeated it did send Grayfia to the hospital for two weeks and had gained the scar in the process.

Sirzechs had been angry towards Serafall but one mention of Naruto's name and he backed off. Despite having defeated Naruto by the tiniest of margins, they all knew that Sirzechs secretly feared Naruto. The Phenex's rage was not something he ever wanted to experience again and he could have sworn that their battle took many years off his life.

It did however give him a large burn like scar permanently etched onto his chest which remained a symbol of Naruto rage and his deceit.

Their group that once consisted of six friend was now so broken she did not see any chance of it being put together. Naruto had been the glue of that group and without him it feel apart very quickly.

Serafall became more childlike and bitter towards them, Ajuka became a recluse who barely left his lab, Falbium became so lazy that the Military of the Underworld barely did more than odd chores and Sirzechs would become more playful and silly.

Grayfia would be honest and would say that she missed him. She wanted to hold Naruto again and say how sorry she was. She wanted him to be her friend again. She wanted him to meet her son. If not for Naruto Phenex then she would not be with them right now.

She wanted to make amends but she just didn't know where to start.

Breaking out of her thoughts she watched as the door to the bathroom creaked open and her husband peered his head through the door and gave her a smile. She happily smiled back and motioned for him to come closer but frowned and sat up when she saw he look almost nervous.

Sirzechs never got nervous. Not unless it was something she was scolding him about.

"Something happened. There has been a….development in Kuoh," he said as he walked in and sat next to the bath tub with his back to her. This now had her worried, hoping nothing happened to Rias or her cute little peerage.

She listened to him explain what happened with Kokabiel and the Holy Swords and how they had been stolen and was amused at how little security the church had put on those weapons. When hearing that Rias and Sona may have been killed tonight she breathed a little harder as her anger towards Fallen Angels grew.

Her opinion on Fallen Angles were not very high and she never expected much good to come form them.

"How did they survive the encounter? I don't recall you sending anyone to help them," she asked a little confused at how Rias and her peerage had survived and encounter with a ten winged Fallen Angel.

"Were not sure whether it true yet but Sona has a very strong suspicion who it was and matched the description of a certain someone we use to know. Lord and Lady Sitri along with Serafall have said her claim is correct from the description given."

He watched her face become confused trying t wrap her head around what he was telling her. He got her attention back though. "He's come back Grayfia-chan," he said taking her hands into his. "After two hundred years he finally made an appearance."

And just like that she knew who he was speaking about as her free hand flew to her mouth and let her eyes widen and moist over. Grayfia was not one to show her emotions to just anyone or to any situation but the information given to her right now was to much to keep up that facade.

"Do...do they know where he currently is?" she asked shakily and was quickly saddened when she saw her husband shake his head.

"He disappeared the moment he defeated Kokabiel. Apparently he had brief words with Sona and Rias but quickly left. Sona figured out who he was but Rias is oblivious right now," he told her before noticing his wife's expression. He decided it was best to give her some space and left the room to let her continue bathing.

Grayfia stayed silent for the rest of the night and sat in the bath well after the heat from it had gone. She stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours mulling over this new information.

Inside and what she knew was her heard she ached. She loved Sirzechs but even now she knew a little part of her heart was always going to love the Legendary Phenex hero that made this life possible for her.

 **With Naruto**

Walking into his magical tent, Naruto quickly made his way inside only to stop immediately with his eyebrow beginning to twitch in annoyance.

The whole place was a mess. Pillows were thrown all over the floor, plates were left out on the tables, dishrags and clothes hung on the backs of chairs and he could have sworn he could smell a mixture of catnip and perfume lingering in the air.

"I leave for just a day and this happens?" He spoke as he began walking forward only to stop when a figure appeared to his right and lunged at him.

Sighing because she kept trying this, he simply moved out of the way and caught onto the figures bare ankle before dangling them up side frown.

"Must we keep doing this Kuroka-chan?"

Said woman grinned playfully at him as he dangled her upside down and had the decency to look away when her black kimono fell down reveling her naked body.

Kuroka was extremely beautiful and easily one of the most beautiful women he had the pleasure of knowing. Her long flowing midnight black hair went all the way down to her lower back and her amber eyes bordered on being gold with cat like pupils. Her black cat ears and two tails were displayed proudly and twitched every couple of moments. Her dress consisted of a elegant black kimono and walked around barefoot with a pretty looking silver anklet wrapped around her ankle. Though wore no underwear underneath her kimono because she openly said to him many times that it felt to constricting.

"But it's so fun nyaaaaaa," she said patting her cheek as Naruto gently lowered her to the ground when he saw her robe was slipping sown.

"Mouu your no fun nyaaaaa," she complained as she sat up

"I'm sure it is to you but to me its shows you're a little clingy. To think the Black Stray Cat was really a lovely house cat that jsut wanted some attention," he said noticing her pout and huffed in annoyance. She stood up and walked over to one of the couches where she lay on her front and dangled her feet in the air as she watched Naruto change clothes.

After meeting her a few days ago he had gotten to know the woman pretty well since she had nowhere else to go. She was a Nekoshou, a very rare and endangered special of nekomata and was a reincarnated devil with two bishop pieces.

She was on the run because she killed her King after finding out what he planned to do to her younger sister who she unfortunately had to leave behind after becoming a wanted criminal. He was a little impressed that she earned a SS Class status since very few strays had ever manged to do so.

She was hesitant at first to stay and did try to attack him briefly but she found herself quickly subdued. After finding out who he was she realized that despite being strong in her own right, next to Naruto she was greatly outclassed on multiple levels.

But then Naruto told her he cared little for the person she killed stating he was a bastard from the few times he met him and he probably would have done the same thing if his siblings were threatened like that. He told her he was no going to hand her in by any means but told her not to attack him again because he would not be as merciful next time.

Kuroka was taken back a little but she could see he was being truthful. With nowhere to go she asked if she could stay with him and Naruto saw nothing wrong it. It would be quite nice to have a travel partner. Kuroka knew she would be safe with the blonde devil.

"I think I saw your little sister earlier by the way," he said getting Kuroka's attention. "amber eyes, small in stature, white hair?"

"That's my Shirone. She is well nyaaaa?"

"She seems so. She was unconscious when I saw her but physically she seemed healthy and had friends with her," he told her as he explained what had happened.

"That's good, that's good," she mumbled. "And the Fallen Angel was quickly taken care off?" she asked as she watched Naruto as he walked over towards her wearing a pair of sweats and a black vest, revealing his muscular frame which if he was paying any attention made her blush a little.

"He is long dead. I don't see anyone surviving being turned into ash particles," he said as Kuroka nodded and was inwardly happy that her little sister was safe. As he went to sit down on one of the opposite couches he stopped when Kuroka took his hand and guided him onto her couch.

As she sat up she pushed him onto his front before straddling his back. When she saw him looking at her with a raised eyebrow she giggled.

"I'm giving you a massage. It's the least I can do after all for saving my sister and giving me a place to crash nyaaa. I have very magical finger tips," she whispered into his ear making her hot breath tickle against his skin.

Knowing there was no point in fighting this he shrugged and lay his head down as he felt Kuroka's hands rub against his shoulders and push down against the muscles.

He had to admit she was not lying with the magical fingers as she sent waves of pleasure and ease through his body as she massaged each muscle extensively. He had been given massages before from Yasaka but Kuroka had the magical touch. His whole body was quickly feeling at ease and didn't feel like moving any time soon.

"Where did you learn this?" he asked as he put his hands beneath his chin as she worked on the middle of his back. The response he got a was a little giggle.

Being on the run for seven years has allowed me to pick up certain skills along the way. Massages is a great way to pick pocket people and gain some extra cash as well as knock them out with the right touches. Plus its handy that I am natural at it she told him as she just watched him nod. She wondered if he was even listening.

On top of him Kuroka was smiling coyly at the reaction she was getting from the powerful devil. She found out very quickly that he was a powerful person and ti helped that he was so nice and giving on top of that. His power felt almost endless and it inwardly thrilled her.

She was an attractive female who desires to be taken by a powerful male. If she could lay with this man then she might have the chance to complete what she had always desired.

Being a little daring she leaned down and pressed her large bust against his back and breathed hot air into his ear that made his neck hair stand on end.

"Is there any other way I could say thank you for looking after me?" she whispered sexily in his ear and putting her attractiveness to good use. She firmly believed that if you had it then you should flaunt it.

Before she could say anything else though she suddenly felt her hair fall freely down her back and a sudden lightness hit her head. Her hands trailed up to her hair and gasped when she felt her headband was not there anymore but was instead in the hands of the man beneath her.

"This is a very beautiful headband," he said looking it over. "It shows true craftsmanship. Where did you get it?"

"M….My mother gave it to me when I was a little girl. Just before she passed," she answered with the gobsmacked look not leaving her face.

He then placed it gently back in her hair. "It suits you but you should let your hair down more. It's a shame to let such beautiful hair stay pinned up all the time," he said giving her a smile that was now making her feel flushed.

 _'Oh god what's happening to me?'_ She thought as she watched Naruto turned back around and pick up a communication seal slip that had began glowing for the last few seconds. Answering it she saw a beautiful blonde woman with fox ears on her head and from what she could tell she was looking similar to her with a flushed appearance on her face.

"Naruto….I…I NEED you NOW."

They both got the message loud and clear as she watch Naruto remove himself from beneath her. He told her would most likely see her tomorrow or maybe even in a few days before he left quickly, going to keep his beautiful and by the looks of it very horny Kitsune woman satisfied. He almost forgot it was the kitsune mating season.

He was in for a hell of a night

As he left and told her to stay out of trouble, Kuroka just sat there in silence with her eyes still wide as her hands clutched her headband.

At that moment Naruto not only gained her trust and loyalty but he also just gained her love and heart.

Chapter 3 Completed

Naruto's relationship with Riser will be strained at first. Rise always strikes me as the type who extremely proud of his family name and heritage, therefore I can see Naruto's departure in his mind him walking away form them. Slowly it will change but Naruto won't be as close to Riser as he will with Ravel.

The idea with Kuroka's headband I got from fairy tail dragon slayer. He was nice enough to let me use the idea.

Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4

Fire & Ash

Chapter Four

The blonde Phenex sighed as he stared up at his tent ceiling as he mulled over the position that kept waking up in for the last week.

Since coming back from his session with Yasaka the nekoshou that he had been letting bunk with him for the last two weeks and become extremely….clingy and needy. When he came back he was greeted to a very naked Kuroka lying in his bed, waiting for him to return with a very sly and sexy look on her face.

It didn't take a genius what she wants from him but he turned her down on the account that they had barely known one another but it didn't stop her advances. Oh was he tempted but two hundred years of learning restrain had finally paid off.

So during their free time he got to know Kuroka and learn as much about her as she wanted to let out. Her favorite colour was amber, her favorite food was sushi which was not much of a surprise, she loved wearing kimono's but hated wearing underwear since it made her feel to constricted. She was twenty three years old and even admitted to him that despite her flirty personality and constant sexual teasing, she was still in fact a virgin and was waiting for that special someone.

Now though he was lying in his bed with a pair of silky smooth arms wrapped around his chest with two extremely soft and bouncy mounds pressed hard against his chest. They were so warm he really wanted to just stick his head there and let them lull him to sleep.

Soft purrs came from the black haired girl as she gently slept, letting soft and cute snores come from her when she wrinkled her face. Like any cat she seemed to gravitate towards anything that was warm.

Given he was a Phenex it didn't take long until she kept creeping into his bed every night.

He tried to wriggle out of her grasp but her arms quickly locked around his chest, stopping him from moving as well as moving her face up his body and settling in the crook of his neck.

' _Every morning,'_ he whined in his head before he shivered when Kuroka unconsciously lick his neck with her tongue. His restraint was only so big and if she kept up these actions it would definantly end with him taking her right then and there.

"She doesn't make this easy," he muttered before grabbing one of the large pillows his head rested on and slowly managed to switch himself with the pillow.

He watched her face scrunch up and hold onto the pillow tighter, already noticing the switch and was not happy with the loss of her heat source.

She moaned in her sleep in annoyance while Naruto took the moment to shower and get dressed.

Thank to heating ruins he placed on the water supply, it always came out warm from the tap or shower head. A renewal ruin was also placed on the tank so he never ran out of water.

That would have sucked big time. Hygiene was always something he was taught to care greatly for plus girls loved men who smelt nice.

Once he was changed into his day clothing he went to the kitchen and began making breakfast.

In two hundred years of being on his own things like cooking and cleaning was something he desperate needed to learn, especially cooking. While he could make a decent meal and was very good with the basic stuff, the complicated the meal to more time and tries he would have to put in.

For this morning he stuck with a simple English breakfast with scrambled egg, toast,, bits of bacon, tomato and sausages. On the side was a juicer where he would make freshly squeezed orange justice.

There was nothing better then eating something that you made from scratch.

As he whistled a tune and tapped his foot on the ground as he made breakfast, he was not surprised to feel long slender arms wrap around his waists and for a soft cheek to rub against the arch of his back.

"Good Morning nyaaaa. Come back to bed with me. I want my heat source back," she purred as low purring reached his ears.

Turning his head he saw she was only being covered in the bed covers with her cat ears and tails out proudly and twitching every couple of seconds.

"Sorry Kuro-chan but I have business to take care of today."

"Ohhhh business huh nyaaa? She asked as her hands roamed all over his chest. They slid down his front as she felt his muscles and admired amazing physique that he had earned thanks to healthy living, plenty of training and the odd tumble in the bed.

Though when her hands began travelling a little too south for his liking, he quickly playfully swatted them away much to her disappointment. She had tried to see his member over the last week but somehow he kept covering it up at the last moment or turning to face the other way just when she got close.

Even when he was asleep he somehow kept avoiding her gaze.

"Maybe I can come with you on this business? I can wear a sexy business suit. I'm promise you will like it nyaaa."

She thought she had him when Kuroka saw him lean down at her and faced her with his face only a few inches from her face. Then he saw her lean in and Kuroka for the first time in a long time felt a blush beginning to form.

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips as she prepared to feel his lips crash not her. But instead Naruto finger was placed on her lips.

"Maybe next time Kuro-chan."

She saw the playful grin appear on his face as her blush was revealed on her face. She pouted and whipped around to face the opposite direction as her arms crossed below her breasts and tried to look annoyed and him leading her on like that.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes as Naruto laid breakfast put in front of them, getting a small thankful from Kuroka as she began to eat. For a girl with a body like Kuroka's, she sure ate a lot.

Once he had finished and washed his plate he went to exit the kitchen and was preparing to leave.

"And what is it that's so important that I can't go with you?" she finally asked still with her arms crossed as she turned to look at him.

She saw him glance in her direction as he put his shoes on.

"I'm visiting an old friend today and if you came with me…..I could not guarantee that you would return unscathed," he said serious as he left the kitchen and grabbed a jacket.

"While I admit we have not known each other very long, where I am going could put you at risk as you currently are he said making her realize he was talking about the Underworld. "I kinda like you Kuroka and I will admit I have enjoyed having you around lately. So you have to understand that if I say it's too dangerous for you then I mean it as the truth."

Kuroka stood watching him frowning. _'He just doesn't want me to get hurt?'_ she thought before she quick paced over to him. A week with Naruto had made her see the different sides to him. The soft, kind, gentle and goofy side that he mostly showed. There was also the serious and stern side when business or things along that line came up.

Then she knew by reputation the third side to him was the ruthless and merciless warrior that was responsible for defeating the Old devil Faction. He was both a complicated and simple person and he intrigued her to no end.

She pressed herself against him and looked up at him with her big amber eyes staring directly into his blue ones.

"But you will come back safe right?" She asked with a soft voice that Naruto recognized as the real Kuroka, when she was not trying to flirt or tease her way into getting something.

"I'll come back. I promise," he said and chuckled when she stuck out her pinkie finger.

He interlaced it with his own and then watched as she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek as her cheek went a little red before she disappeared to finish breakfast.

Naruto stood there for a moment wondering just what had gotten into Kuroka this past week before deciding to put it to the back of his mind for now.

Kuroka meanwhile ate her breakfast, wandering when the right time was too tell him that she was his now and until forever.

 **Underworld**

Stepping out of the Phenex magic symbol, Naruto quickly found himself standing outside of a large castle that stood out in the middle of nowhere with no signs of life anywhere within the facinity.

"Of course he choose somewhere so….recluse," he said to himself as he walked forward and showing great strength, pushed the large wooden doors open and began walking inside.

The great hallway was lit up like a Christmas tree multiple doors lay on each side of the wall with a large elevator right at the end with metal doors. Beside the elevator doors he saw an intercom system.

Walking forward he pushed for the elevator doors to open but was not surprised when they refused to open and he heard a voice call out from the intercom system.

"Who is it? I'm too busy to see anyone right now. Make an appointment or something," a dreary voice called making his eyes roll and shake his head. He leaned forward and pushed the button of the intercom.

"Hey dumb ass. You either let me down to that home you call a lab or I will burn this place to the ground and roast your ass."

He was not surprised that he got silence for the next thirty seconds before the voice spoke again. "Naruto?"

Looking up to the right corner of the ceiling he saw a video camera moving in his direction and stop when it landed on him. He gave the camera a wave and it was only a second later that the elevator activated and the metal doors opened.

A minute later Naruto watched as the elevator doors opened and he found himself staring at a large warehouse like room underneath castle with countless test tubes, crash test dummies, machines, tanks, giant chess pieces and all kind of weird stuff that he would expect from the man he was visiting.

Walking forward it did not take Naruto long to find the person he was looking for. Said person has a very powerful and recognizable signature.

"Ajuka," Naruto said letting a small smirk appear on his face as the man in question turned around and lifted his welding visor to reveal a young man the same age as Naruto.

Ajuka was a handsome man with short black messy hair and brown eyes with a light complex. While other devils would have worn royal looking robes specifically designed for pure blood devils, Ajuka stuck with a tattered pair of jeans and a greased shirt that had rips going up and down the sleeves.

"Naruto Phenex. It's about damn time you came back," the said standing up, standing at a similar height to Naruto as the two grasped hands before going in for a one armed hug, patting the others back as they did.

While he was not as close to Ajuka s he had been with Sirzechs or Serafall he was still a greatly valued friend and comrade who had each other's back during the devil civil war. He was the same age as Naruto and Sirzechs and had been part of their group of friends for as long as he could remember.

"Well I guess I had to come home eventually," he said taking a step back and looking around the place. "I guess I should not be surprised that the current Beelzebub has not changed all that much."

"Your back for good now? I can name a lot of people that would be very happy with that."

"Not quite home yet," Naruto said watching Ajuka face fall slightly. "I'll be coming home soon but let's just say I have a few loose ends I need to tie up first. I'm actually here because I need something from you.

Ajuka's eye shot up in surprise. The last he checked Naruto never asked much from anyone. Normally it was the other way round.

Looking at Naruto curiously he asked "What did you have in mind?"

Naruto pointed to the desk that Ajuka was working on and picked up a king chess piece as he held it out in his hand and examined. That alone gave Ajuka an idea of what his old friend had planned.

"Well I have heard about your creation of the evil piece system back when it was first made. Hats off to you for that one by the way," he said as Ajuka mocked bowed and motion for him to continue. "I am coming to ask if you wouldn't mind creating a set of evil pieces for me?"

"You serious?" Ajuka asked skeptically before Naruto nodded. "Why now of all times?"

"Let's just say I have met some people in my time away and I would like to have them around in the Underworld with me when I come back."

Ajuka just stared at him for a moment before he shrugged. "Sure why not," he said before motioning for him to follow him through the lab.

"I actually already have a set created you for back when they first created. The first sets I ever made were mine, yours, Serafall's, Falbium and Sirzechs. You're the last of the five of us to come and collect his set."

Naruto just nodded as they arrived as some kind of large locker system spread across an entire part of the underground lab. They had letters on separate categories of the lockers with the first letter from the surname.

"P….P…P….Ahh here we are," Ajuka said as his wings appeared out of his back and he flew up into the air.

Naruto watched him open one of the lockers and take out a small chess board which he could see had the Phenex symbol on the front of it. He watched Ajuka blow the dust of the top of the evil piece set and showing just how long it had been there. He then came back to the ground.

"You want me to explain how the system works?" He asked as Naruto nodded. Though he had a brief understanding, it would be better to here it from the guy that made it and was the reason the devil population had managed to increase over the years.

"Each piece has a corresponding value and these values are used to determine which piece may be used to reincarnate someone, their strengths, talents, and skills play a large role in determining their value. Different Evil Pieces cannot be used together. Evil Pieces can also be exchanged between top-class Devils with peerage and only a High Class devil and above can have one."

"I'm safe then," Naruto joked as Ajuka rolled is eyes.

"You will take the King piece," he said showing Naruto a golden colored King chess piece. "You have one Queen, two bishops, two rooks, two knight and eight pawns. Though the more powerful the person is the more pieces they take up."

"Rooks are worth five pawn pieces, Knights are worth three as are Bishops and the Queen piece is worth nine."

Naruto nodded as Ajuka handed over the chessboard and Naruto look over at the evil pieces that were tucked away inside the board.

"To use them just sit them down and say the reincarnation words and then press it against their chest."

"Sounds easy enough," Naruto said as a thought came across him when his thoughts went to a certain stray cat.

"Hypothetically would it be possible to bring in a person who already has a evil piece within them but is no longer part of a peerage.#2

Ajuka looked at him oddly." It sounds like your talking about a stray devil?" he asked but Naruto just looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Ajuka sighed before scratching the back of his head.

"It's possible if the correct situation is met. If said reincarnated devil has been released from the peerage then it is possible. Another way would be to just trade the pieces that it took to reincarnate the person and give your free pieces to the High Class Devil."

"What if that devil was dead?" He asked in all seriousness and saw Ajuka narrow his eyes slightly and look his friend over. It was an odd thing for him to ask but he answered it any way.

"If the devil died then the piece or pieces will still be active within their body however if another devil wants them to join the peerage then all they would need to do is do the natural ritual. The old pieces will be replaced with the new pieces. As long as their not part of a major house then it shouldn't be a problem."

Naruto nodded and clutched the evil piece set closely. That was what he had hoped and it would not be as much as a problem as he thought.

The only problem he could see would be the family of the devil that she killed wanting her head. But if that matter appeared then he would sort it out.

The devil she was linked to was a piece of shit as far as he was concerned and the Underworld was better off without him.

"You staying here long or are you leaving right away? I know of some people that would very much like to see you."

Naruto nodded. "I will be coming back to the Underworld properly within the next week or so. I'll see them then. If I know Serafall as well as I do she will no doubt find out the moment I step back on Phenex soil."

Ajuka nodded but out his hands in his pockets. "I was actually talking about _**them**_." He said with Naruto now narrowing his eyes, knowing full well who he was talking about.

"I have nothing I want to say to those two backstabbers," he said as Ajuka put his hands out in his defense.

"Hey I know what they did was bad but….but they are sorry and I know they want you to know that. Grayfia especially," he told him but Naruto just continued to glare at him. Did you know they named you Millicas's godfather?"

That made the glare Naruto was giving him to soften but he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If either of those two dare to try and speak with me and tell me how sorry they are then they can kiss my ass for all I care."

Ajuka gulped as he felt the temperature go up slightly. "I have no hate for their kid and I'm sure he is a sweet boy but I want nothing to do with that family. Not again."

Ajuka nodded and thought it was best to let the topic rest now. He had seen Naruto when he got angry and even he did not wish to fight him when he was like that.

The two old friend caught up and Naruto spoke about the things he had seen, done and the people he had met while he asked Ajuka what life as a Satan was like.

The simple answer was that it was boring and he really hoped to retire within the next century.

Being a Satan was not all it was cracked up to be.

 **Later that Day**

Naruto returned to the his temporary residence just in time for dinner as h quickly smelt the delicious aroma of dinner waft towards his nose as he got closer to the tent.

Smiling at the thought of having a nice, warm dinner he quickly frowned when he felt two other presences inside the tent.

He didn't recognize either of them and that worried him somewhat.

Stepping inside he saw Kuroka in her usual black robe with her arms crossed in front of her as two boys looking around the age of eighteen stood in front of her.

One had blonde hair that was neatly swept to one side with blue eyes and wore glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. He wore a smart looking business suit with a sword that made his senses go haywire over.

A holy sword that was more commonly known as Caliburn

The other was a man with monkey like features with dark hair and black eyes. What stood out about him was that he was wearing Chinese armour that dated back to the three kingdoms era of china and wielded a dark red staffs that was draped over his shoulder.

"Vali wants us to unite now Kuroka. His betrayal to Azazel will commence soon and he will need us all there with him he heard the blonde boy say in a soft voice.

"The busty red head Gremory girl and her peerage met him when he introduced himself to the Sekiryuutei. They have bee n a little on edge about him since they found out he has Albion."

"I know…I know it's just….something came up. Something I was not expecting to happen. I can't leave now."

"The Khaos Brigade will be moving soon Kuroka. We need you to come with us now. If you don't then your safety will be in jeopardy. "

Kuroka nodded to them but now noticed Naruto looking towards them with a serious look on his face.

"Naruto-kun," she said happily, almost forgetting they had company. She had just finished cooking dinner when her two guests had appeared. She was not entirely sure how they managed to find her but she knew they had friends who would make it look like child play to find someone.

Who are you and why are you here? Naruto asked removing his jacket and making his way over towards the two.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, descendant of King Arthur Pendragon," the blonde boy introduced. "And this is Bikou, descendant of Sun Wukong. We are here to collect our comrade."

"Comrade huh? He asked and saw Kuroka gulp as her ears and tails drooped. "She forgot to mention that."

"Forgot or not she needs to come with us. Our group leader is expecting us all back soon."

"Well I think Kuro-chan has made it clear that she does not want to go with you so you'll find that you will be leaving empty handed," he said as he took a step closer.

"We don't not wish to fight with you devil but we will if its proves necessary," Arthur stated as his fingers tips brushed against Caliburn. "We were also here to ask you Naruto Phenex if you would join the Khaos Brigade."

A snort was their answer. "I already gave my answer and I declined. Whoever your boss is should really stop trying to recruit me. I have no interest in your little group."

"I see well it was either that or we should try to eliminate you," the boy said as Naruto watched his body tense up as did Bikou who had a playful look appear on his face.

"Boy your two hundred years too young to even think about challenging me.

"You sound awfully cocky and sure of yourself," the descendant of Sun Wukong said playfully as Naruto shrugged. He didn't care much for what these two teen had to say.

"Call it what you will but I know my power and I can sense yours. I've met the true Monkey King Sun Wukong and you don't even compare to him," he said to Bikou who gulped slightly at the mention of his ancestor.

"And you," he said now looking at Arthur. "If you think just because you wield one of the strongest Holy Swords and that it makes you indestructible, then you are greatly mistaken. I have fought against that sword before along with its sister swords. So do not think it scares me in the slightest because I have seen much worse."

The moment he did though he saw Bikou extend his staff and it shoot towards him while Arthur drew Caliburn.

He narrowed his eyes at the staff and saw it was covered in a think veil of energy that he was familiar with. _'Senjutsu.'_

The staff was about to hit him when Bikou, Arthur and even Kuroka were surprised to see Naruto simply move his head to the side before he grabbed the staff. By grabbing it he yanked it forward, making Bikou fly forward in surprise before a fire enhanced kick slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him completely.

Arthur held Caliburn out in front of him and looked ready to strike with the Holy Sword but had to stop when Kuroka appeared in front of him with her eyes looking more catlike and let out a low hiss from her mouth and arms stretched out in a protective manner.

"Don't touch my chosen or I will put you in the ground nyaaa," she said venomously and the three males were surprised at how violent she sounded. The way she said it made it sound so toxic that Arthur and Bikou both had to take a step back from how surprised they were.

Naruto eyed her curiously as fire danced around his hands before he decided to put it out. He thought over what Kuroka has just said but would come back to it momentarily.

"Leave," was all Naruto said as he flared his power once again but this time at a level of an Ultimate Class devil. It made the entire room shake and they could hear the wind increase all around them. The ground beneath them shook as well while anything made of glass within the magical tent began to crack over.

Outside the tree's looked ready to be blown away while the sky darkened as clouds began to form tornado's in the sky. Yet the temperature instead of dropping only increased and made the two members of the Khaos Brigade begin to sweat.

Not saying a word Naruto and Kuroka watched a magic seal appeared beneath Bikou and Arthur and teleported them away.

Once they were gone Naruto powered his aura down and everything returned to normal.

Kuroka stood there looking a little shaken up and turned to look at Naruto who was still standing behind her. When she did though she saw his eyes were narrowed and were looking at her as if waiting for answers

"Explain right now Kuroka," he said to her in all seriousness.

All she could do was nod her head.

After spending five minutes of cleaning up the tent after Naruto flaring his power made a big mess within it, Naruto now sat in front of Kuroka with his arms crossed while Kuroka shuffled nervously in her seat

"They found and recruited me about six months," ago she explained. "I was found by Arthur in rough shape and he took me to a small base they had set up with the rest of their team. They healed me and explained what they were doing."

"I admit I was interested in what they were offering and their team or faction as it were are a little different from the rest. They don't follow the Khaos Brigades roles per say but it sort of links into it. Going on adventures all around the world, fighting strong people, stuff like that. The leader of this group in particular is kind of a fight nut.

"Who is he?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Vali…Vali Lucifer," she said and noticed a low hum come from his chest as he clenched his fists. "He also happens to be the wielder of the Divine Dividing."

Naruto nodded. _'It just means I'll have to use more force to put him down,'_ he thought. He did not trust nay member of the old faction, especially not the old Satan families. All the ones he met were all the same. Power crazy and only desired the power to rule and hurt people. He doubted this Vali was any different from the rest.

"His goal is to fight the True Dragon. He thinks because he has the Divine Dividing that contains the White Vanishing Dragon that it gives him the ability to kill the True Dragon. He wants to prove his strength to everyone.

Naruto though snorted. "The True Dragon. The boy is delirious with power. The True Dragon is the strongest entity in the world made up of infinite and endless power. Not with an army of Ultimate Class devils could you beat it."

"Who else is in the Khaos Brigade?" he asked and saw her shrug.

"I'm not entirely sure. In the Vali team other than Vali, Bikou and Arthur the only other person I met was Arthur's little sister Le Fay. She is a practicing magician who is hoping to be as strong as her ancestor Morgan Le Fay."

"No one else? Nothing more of importance? What about a leader behind this Khaos Brigade? Who put it together." He asked and she shook her head negatively.

"The factions as you could say don't really associate much with each other. They do their own thing," she said thoughtfully. "Leader wise though I'm afraid I don't know. Whoever it is only Vali knew who it was. When we asked he just said in due time and that we would have to wait."

Sighing Naruto just nodded while scratching the back of his head. It was a start at least. If this Vali Lucifer was in any way connected to the Old Satan faction then as far as he was concerned, the boy was as good as dead along with any other members of the old faction that dared to show up.

It was not a lot of info since the Khaos Brigade obviously did not want to reveal too much to new members to quickly but it was a start. At least now he knew that two descendants of Arthur Pendragon and Morgan Le Fay was involved as well as a descendant of Sun Wukong.

"Alright well it's a start at least," he said before he leaned forward towards Kuroka and motioned for her to lean forward too. "Now why don't you explain what you meant by 'your chosen?'"

Quickly he saw her face heat up and gulp slightly as Kuroka fidgeted on her seat avoiding eye contact with him.

His hand came up to her chin though and gently made her look at him. "Please Explain Kuroka-chan. What did you mean?"

She bit her lip and saw she was trying to nuzzle her face with his hand that was still resting on her chin. It was very affectionate as well and saw her face getting more and more heated.

"You did this to me. "You made me yours," she said gently making him look at her surprised.

"I did no such thing Kuroka-chan. We have been friendly and you have been clingier with me but I have never said your mine."

"You took my headband," she told him getting a confused look. "Ever since I was little I said if anyone was able to remove my headband from my head then that would be the person I would commit myself to forever."

Naruto face now looked at her with widened eyes and a jaw threatening to fall to the ground.

"I….I didn't know."

"I know you didn't but for female nekoshou is very important. We all have our ways of finding our life mates. I always knew I wanted a strong person as a mate and I knew for a nekoshou I was gifted with our techniques and abilities. So I decided that the moment a strong man was able to take my headband, that would be the person I chose as my mate and had babies with."

"Babies?" Naruto asked taking a deep breath.

"Of course. Whoever I choose as my life mate will eventually give me babies."

The blonde devil just nodded. If his mother was here she would probably be telling him to go for it and give her lots of grandchildren to spoil. But since Kuroka was a wanted devil he questioned how she would feel about it.

He would admit Kuroka would without a doubt be a great lover and seeing her as a potential girlfriend/life mate did draw him in. But there was also Yasaka back in Kyoto that in a way he had promised himself too.

While he did not want to turn Kuroka down, he would need to speak with Yasaka first.

Kuroka though who was still in front of him, breathed deeply and got up on the counter and began crawling towards him, her nerves seemingly disappeared and now had her flirty look on her face. She sat up on her knees in front of Naruto and with a sudden pull removed his kimono from the top part of her body, revealing her large bust for Naruto to see.

Grabbing his hand she placed it on her breast and where her heart was.

"This could all be yours. I won't take no for an answer. I'm yours now whether you like it or not. My heart will be yours and yours only," she said as she closed her eyes and felt his hand on her.

"I don't care if you already have a relationship with that Kitsune woman. I can see you two are close and I am a willing to share you if need be. You're a powerful male and powerful males take on more than one woman. Make me one of them. I want you to take me and put babies in me," she said almost moaning as she guided his hand down towards her toned flat stomach.

"Kuroka-chan," he said as her face came forward and captured his mouth with her own. He couldn't help but moan as they both deepened the kiss as he grabbed her and settled her on his lap with her legs wrapping round his midsection.

"Before we do that," he said breaking the kiss, getting an annoyed groan from her. "I have an offer to make you."

He then went into his pants pocket and to Kuroka's surprise pull out a bishop piece. He sat her back on the counter and placed the two bishop pieces on the counter next to her, her eyes not leaving the golden bishop pieces.

"I'm planning on returning to the Underworld soon and I want you to be my Bishop. " he told her as she still looked slightly shocked.

"But I can't."

"Yeah you can. I spoke with the guy that's make them. If you accept these pieces, the old pieces will be removed and you will be part of my peerage."

"But my criminal status?"

"Let me take care of that. You will find that when it comes to the Four Satans I have a lot of sway over them. Plus once you become part of my peerage you are under the Phenex name. Meaning they can't touch you. If they dared then I would just send them packing," he said grinning at her before he turned away and headed out."

"Wait where are you going?" she asked in confusion. So much had happened this evening that it felt like her brain was going to burn out.

"A guest is here. I'll be back in a moment. Think over my proposition and I will think over yours," he told her and she just nodded dumbly.

Outside Naruto stood facing forward. "A second visit. What is it this time?" He asked as Azazel appeared before him with a serious look on his face.

"Something that will take your interest."

 **Three Days Later**

"Katerea please don't do this," Serafall shouted as she stared up at a brown haired woman wearing a revealing top and wore glasses over her eyes. A pair of devil wings were flapping in the air behind her, keeping her elevated while she sneered down at Serafall and the group that was amassed around her.

The reason Serafall was there was because she and Sirzechs Lucifer who stood beside her with his wife Grayfia were currently representing the Devil Community as a meeting between the three factions was set up in order to set up a new alliance and peace treaty between the three factions.

Representing the Fallen Angel was the General of the Grigori Azazel who came with his ally Vali who was a silver haired boy in his late teens. On the angel side was Seraph Gabriel and the current Arch Angel Michael who both had blonde hair and blue eyes with a halo hovering above their heads. Gabriel had ten white wings while Michael had twelve golden wings.

The meeting had gone off well with a debate on the Kokabiel incident starting it off. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri had given their thoughts and stories on the matter along with the thoughts of the Rias's pawn Issei Hyoudou.

Then Azazel had brought up the problem with the Khaos Brigade and that when everything took a turn.

Rias's bishop Gasper's sacred gear was suddenly unleashed and everything around them had stopped with only the leaders and selected members of the rest being able to move and quickly determined that the y were under attack.

Rias went with her peerage to find Gasper and save him from the people that were trying to use his sacred gear to hurt them while the leaders and Sona all stood within the confines of the meeting room. At least they did until an explosion caused them to abandon the room and gather outside.

When they did the old symbol of Leviathan appeared and revealed Katerea Leviathan, the last known descendant of the Leviathan family.

"You took everything from my family. You Serafall Sitri have what belongs to me. I want it back," she sneered as she held a staff in her hand and magic seals appeared in front of it. "So which of you will be the first to fall."

From the group Azazel walked forwards and stared up at the Old faction member and put his hands in his pockets as he stared up at her.

"So the governor of the Grigori comes first to die," she said before her eyes narrowed when she saw him shake his head.

"Nah….I'm not really in the mood to fight today," he said getting odd looks from everyone who was watching. Michael and Sirzechs both raised their eyebrows at the man who in their opinion always had a plan for the worst.

"Though you do have an opponent if you really want one. He has been itching for a fight with people like you for a while."

"Who? Who is this….trash you speak off?"

Azazel smirked as his hand pointed upwards. "Look Up."

"What?" She asked as she looked up. When she did her face morphed into a look of terror just as a large comet like fireball suddenly slammed into her face and slammed her right into the ground, making a giant crater form in the earth.

Before anyone could speak an enormous wall of fire easily around a two hundred meters tall suddenly circled around the academy while previously clear sky suddenly darkened over and enormous clouds began to form.

"What's happening?" Sona asked before she looked around and noticed everyone had a different look on their faces. Serafall looked ready to start crying as her hand over her mouth, Sirzechs looked very nervous while Grayfia was biting her lip hard enough to make blood draw. Michael and Gabriel looked slightly concerned while Azazel was grinning.

"Onee-san….what's happening?" Sona asked as a powerful presence appeared on the roof of Kuoh academy. When they saw who it was she heard Serafall begin sobbing. Sona quickly understood why.

Naruto Phenex stood on top of Kuoh academy looking not much different to how they remembered him. There were a few changes such as the scar over his eye but he looked as if he had not aged a day.

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked down towards the group and saw Azazel nod over at him. He saw Michael and Gabriel and gave them both ha small nod and saw them do the same. Serafall he had to smile at and his eyes softened when he saw her upset.

No doubt he was in for either a massive hug or a giant slap from the dark haired girl.

He turned is head and then he saw the two he was least looking forward to seeing again. He saw them both looking up at him, one with a sad expression and one with a nervous expression. When his eyes narrowed at them he saw both Sirzechs and Grayfia turn to look away.

Everyone watched as one second he was on the roof and then the next he was standing by the crater teat Katerea was climbing out of. Said girl had scorch mark across her face with a murderous expression on her face, her staff gripped tightly in her hand.

"WHO DARES!"

Looking up she saw Naruto standing there and her blood ran cold when she noticed who it was that had hit her with the fireball.

"I dare."

Chapter Four Completed

Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Naruto didn't wait for Katerea to begin her assault on him and quickly appeared in front of her, getting shocked eyes from the girl at how quick he was. His right leg collided with her stomach and kicked her into the air.

On his back enormous wings made of fire burst out of his back causing many to look away from how intense the heat was. Sona who had seen the Phenex family's wings before was left slightly in awe at how large his wings were. They were easily three times bigger than the ones she had seen on Riser Phenex during his match with Issei. They were easily a lot hotter as well as sweat began forming on her forehead.

Pushing himself into the air he watched Katerea put he staff in front of her and four magic seals appeared around it. Blasts of energy shot out, each think and potent with dark magic.

With his wings we easily avoided the attacks and even kicked one which was sent high into the air and causing a small explosion of darkness to cover the sky for a brief moment.

"Naruto Phenex…..DAMN YOU," Katerea shouted as her staff was thrusted forward again as four more magic seals appeared.

" **Hiken,"** was all she heard as she saw an enormous pillar of fire began charging towards her. She created defence seals around her body but the moment the fire hit cracks immediately formed on the seals and quickly broke them apart.

She pushed herself backwards and flew higher in the air to avoid the fire.

However when she got a safe level she saw Naruto wasps no longer in front of her but had now appeared above her.

"How are you moving so fast?" she asked glaring at one of the men responsible for her family's downfall. Naruto though never answered and remained quiet.

Everyone then watched as he flipped himself over in the air. His right leg was extended and they watched as his entire leg became covered a blue fire covered leg with talons that resembled a bird of prey.

His leg came down and hit Katerea hard in the chest and shoulder and threw her down back to the ground an crash right through one of the Kuoh school buildings.

Not giving her a chance to counter with her own attack Naruto quickly appeared above the now partially destroyed building and aimed for the hole where she had fallen through.

" **Phoenix Flowers,"** he whispered as he put his hand to his mouth and shot out fireball the size of basket ball that were each shaped like flower petals. Each of the fireball went straight through the hole and ignited the building as fire shot out of the hole.

Outside they could all heard Katerea screaming in pain as she was being burned alive. While the younger devils winced and had to look way, the older devils and the other leaders of the other faction remained stoic, not showing any emotion to the brutal attack.

"Old Faction trash," Naruto whispered as his wing of fire disappeared and he free fell to the ground. Cracks formed on the spot he landed on and dusted his shoulder of any ash or dust he got caught on his jacket.

He turned back around to look towards the group and saw Serafall looking ready to race over towards him.

He stopped though when he felt a power spike come from the building that came from the old Leviathan devil woman. Turning back around he narrowed his eyes when he saw Katerea walking out of the building, limping as she did.

The once beautiful devil now had half of her hair burnt off along with multiples burns and wounds covering her arms, legs and stomach. Her clothes had been burnt off leaving her naked for the world to see. Her face though was contorted into a mixture of pain and anger as her eyes were wide with an insane look in them.

"You will not take this from me," she rasped out. "I will take my place as Queen of the Underworld and you will bow to me."

After that she made a small jar appear in her right hand that was covered in devil runes and sealed. She waved her hand and quickly made them disappeared before ripping the lid of the top.

Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as purple like snake figures wriggled out of the jar and began leaching and absorbing itself to Katerea who had a wide smirk on her face.

The snakes began to glow with an orangey glow around them as began to meld with Katerea and he watched as her body began to change and alter itself. Her arms became long and more tentacles like while her hair and face features became more wild. Her breasts even got larger and her body became more toned. The most noticeable difference though was her power level had jumped again.

Walking forward towards her he heard her begin to laugh before a powerful beam of energy shot out from her mouth, breasts and the tip of the tentacles.

Naruto sighed and cracked his shoulders in preparation and extended his hands out to each side of him. His fingers stretched and flexed and those watching could see his arms flexing as he prepared his move.

Then just when they got close to him he brought his hand together and clapped his hands. The clap was so loud is made many covered their ears but they then watched as an enormous force of wind created by the clap blocked the beams of energy and send them spiraling away.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said before he felt something connect with his shoulder. He looked over to see his right should was now gone and currently in the process of healing. He hardly felt it though it did sting a little.

He looked over and saw Katerea racing towards him with her wings stretched out wide.

"I see your little trick made you and your attacks faster and not just stronger. I'll keep that in mind," he said as his wings shot out on his back and he went into the air with her. I guess I will just need to take this to the next level as well.

When he finished speaking he power up even more to the point where Sona could feel he was now stronger then he was when he was fighting Kokabiel two weeks ago. If it had not been for Serafall standing next to her using her demonic aura to protect her then she would be on the floor struggling to breathe.

"You won't beat me," Katerea told him as her jaws extended to an inhuman length with her tongue getting longer in the process. I am destined for greatness. Not even you can stop me. He then watched as she got a sultry look on her face and pushed her breasts towards him while her hands gently rubbed over them.

"Why not join me. Join us. You could be a great ally and I could give everything you desire," she told him. "I would give you myself to you. A strong woman for a strong man. Think about the outcomes if we united. Our children could be great. They would be the most powerful devilish to ever be brought to life."

Any normal man would have been tempted by the offer, especially with her large bust swaying from side to side like they were trying to hypnotize him.

But this was Naruto Phenex. He was no ordinary devil.

"I'll pass," he told her. "Your great body does not match your awful personality. Get lost."

Serafall would have begun laughing if she had not seen Naruto make fire appear up and down his arms while he out stretched them. She recognized that posture and had a feeling she knew what was coming next.

Enraged at being turned away Katerea let her anger take over and flew straight towards him.

When she got a few meters away from him the fir along his arms increased. Naruto body then began moving as if it was on automatic.

 _ **"Blazing Kaiten,"**_ he spoke as his body spun around in the air at a tremendous speed. When he did an enormous sphere of fire sudden erupted from his body and covered everything around him, including Katerea who couldn't get herself out of the way from the attack.

Those watching again had to cover their eyes because the fire was so bright and the sphere was enormous. It was as large as the school in size and the heat from it easy tremendous. It was as if a miniature sun had just appeared out of nowhere.

What power Sona commented as she was in complete awe.

From what she had seen the stories she had heard about his power were paling in comparison to what she was seeing.

Her parents had told her all about Naruto Phenex including the real reason he left. It had left her with a very cold outlook on the Gremory family and Sirzechs. She did not believe that Sirzechs and Grayfia, two people that in a way were like a brother and sister to her like Serafall was could ever do such thing. Her respect for the two devils had taken a very large blow.

In terms of the power of Naruto Phenex, she readily agreed with what he parent told her. If Naruto went all out at his full power, he could destroy all of Japan many times over with plenty of power to spare.

It was frightening power.

Above in the sky the attack began to wear off as Naruto slowed down and eventually stopped, making the fire around him disappear completely.

In front of him was whatever as left of Katerea Leviathan. Both of her legs were now gone and her entire body was covered in burns. Her hair was now completely gone along with one of her eyes that had been burnt away. The skin on her right side of the face had been melted off and her teeth and scarred muscle flesh was all that could be seen.

"Bastard," Katerea managed to rasp out though speaking made her entire body wince in pain and she could feel the strain.

Naruto scratched the back of his head before he felt her two tentacles like arms attach themselves to his right arm.

He kept forgetting she was pretty fast with that power up.

He then watched as red symbols appeared along her body and up the tentacles attached to him. Her mouth contorted into a tiny smirk.

"If I die then I am taking you with me."

The answer she got back was a raised eyebrow and watched him shake his head.

"Yeah I don't think so," he told her figuring out it was some kind of self destruct curse. She watched as his other hand had wind wrap around it as he held it up before bringing it down on his arm just above where her tentacles were at cut his arm off.

"No!" she screeched as she neared the her destruction as Naruto sent one last kick to her stomach that sent her high into the air. His right arm though gone was already healing itself as fire appeared from the stump and slowly a new arm began to form.

Watching Katerea he let out a sigh of relief as he watched her body destroy itself. "That's one more gone for good."

As his arm healed he saw the group with the leaders look towards him and he was set to head over but to his right he had felt another battle taking place while he was fighting Katerea.

Flashing over to the other battle he saw two boys on the ground around the same age glaring at one another. One was the Sekiryuutai he had saw during the Kokabiel incident and the other he guessed was the Hakuryuu with the glowing blue and white wings on his back.

Naruto's eyes narrowed tough when he figured this was Vali Lucifer, the boy Kuroka had told him about.

Dropping down to the ground he walked at a steady pace towards the duo and watched as Rias Gremory and her peerage appeared behind the Sekiryuutai.

"Give up Vali its over," Issei told him as he took deep breathes and looked on the verge of passing out as a bracelet around his wrist broke into multiple pieces. Meanwhile Vali steadily stood up as he entered his balance breaker mode again without the helmet forming.

He was about to attack Issei making the Gremory peerage ready themselves. However behind Vali, Bikou appeared and dropped ut of a tree with his staffs on his shoulder.

"What bring you here Bikou?" Vali asked.

"They want you back. Apparently they want you for some fight that will take place up north."

"Hey who the hell are you," Issei shouted out as he stood back on his feet and let his gauntlet appeared back on his hand.

Issei be careful. You have used up a lot of energy today Rias told him but the brown haired boys focus was entirely on the two members of the Khaos Brigade.

His name is Bikou, descendant of Sun Wukong Naruto stated letting himself be known as everyone turned to look towards him. They all saw Bikou take a step back in fear while Rias had gone pale with her eyes widening in shock.

"Naruto Phenex," she said aloud making everyone else gulp and realize who he was. They had all been told he was the one who saved them and Rias could not believe she had been speaking to one of the great heroes and most powerful devils alive.

"We need to go," Bikou said to Vali grabbing his shoulder as a magic seal appeared beneath them. Vali though had a look of excitement appear on his face at the prospect of facing Naruto as the he and Bikou began to sink into the seal.

"Vali Lucifer," Naruto spoke as everyone else looked surprise at the declaration while Vali narrowed his eyes. He guessed Kuroka had told him about who he really was. "I'll remember that name the next time I destroy a scumbag from the Old Satan faction."

Vali looked like he was about to speak but both he and Bikou completely disappeared, leaving the Gremory peerage and Naruto behind looking at the spot where Vali and Bikou had previously been standing.

With most of the enemies gone Naruto took a deep breath and turned to look at the Gremory peerage who were all standing a little wide eyed at him.

"You kids alright?" he asked in a gruff tone and watched them quickly nod their heads.

Being the first one to snap out of their shock, Rias quickly bowed to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-sama. For both saving my peerage I In this situation and from the attack two weeks ago."

In response Naruto just shrugged. "Don't mention it. I was only there because someone called in a favor." he told them. "Can you move Sekiryuutai?"

All he got in response was a head shake before he walked forwards and put Issei over his shoulder in a fireman carry before he began walking away.

The peerage quickly followed after him with Rias and a blonde haired girl fussing over Issei while the blonde girl tried to heal him as they were moving.

Five minutes later and after admiring all of the carnage and destruction that had been brought to the school they eventually arrived at the meeting room. Despite it being mostly destroyed in the explosion, thanks to the use of magic from the leader the room look almost as good as knew.

As soon as he walked in the room went silent. He paid no attention to them before placing Issei on a chair with Rias and the blonde girl whose name was Asia quickly surrounded him.

However the moment he turned around he felt a small figure slam into him and felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach and a head firmly put itself on his chest. Looking down his eyes softened when he saw Serafall holding on to him tightly as she let her sobs and tears finally be expressed.

"Sera-chan," he said softly.

"You jerk." she sobbed as her feet kicked his shins. "Two hundred years and we don't get any word from you. No phone calls, no letters, no nothing. Do you know how worried we have all been? Many thought you were d..d…..dead."

Quickly he began to feel bad and guilty as Serafall sobbed out how annoyed she is with him despite never letting go of the hug. He always knew that Serafall would be more emotional that others when the came back and was not surprised by this reaction.

They had been very close before he left and she was one of his best friends for a very long time. He didn't take into account how much it would affect her.

Slowly his arms wrapped around Serafall and he placed his head on top of her.

"Sorry Sera-chan. You know what a baka I can be," he whispered in her ear as she nodded her head on his his.

"Giant baka, baka, baka," she said before she placed a big kiss on his cheek and wrapped her legs around his waist while putting her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're not going to move from that spot for the rest of the day now are you?" he said and felt her shake his head. "Thought so."

"That was a badass entrance Naruto-san," Azazel commented as he pat Naruto's shoulder with a big grin plastered on his face. "I always knew you had style."

"While my words won't be as colorful as Azazel I agree that it was fortunate that you arrived when you did Naruto-san," Michael said as he and Gabriel stepped forward and shook his hand and thanked him for the assistance.

"Well this idiot told me what was happening and suggested that I came as back up so to speak," he told them. "I figured it was time to end myself imposed exile. Anything with the Old Satan Faction in it then I want to be there to put them away."

Michael nodded while Gabriel who was standing behind Michael gave Naruto a flirty wink that they all saw. Azazel grinned and patted his back again while Serafall glared at the woman she called her rival with as if she was going to make the angel combust right there on the spot.

' _Stay away from my Naru-tan.' she_ thought as she tightened her grip on him.

"Naruto-sama," he heard as he turned to see Sona Sitri standing there with her queen Tsubaki and the rest of her peerage behind her. They all bowed at the same time before Sona spoke.

"Naruto-sama we thank you for saving us during the incident with Kokabiel. We are in your debt she told him but saw him wave it off."

"Don't worry about Sona-chan. Like I said I could never let Sera-chans baby sister get hurt," he said making Sona look a little annoyed while Serafall eyes sparkled as she nuzzled her face with Naruto's.

Though annoyed Sona was glad Serafall's attention and affection was not on her. It was nice to not have her sister over bearing personality always stuck on her.

Maybe now she didn't have to worry about her sister always embarrassing her.

Though now looking at Serafall she knew now that she definantly liked Naruto Phenex more than just a friend. She was never this familiar or friendly with other male devils. Serafall had never shown much interest in male devils and for a time Sona actually believed Serafall had a thing for girl rather than boys.

Now though she knew that was not true and her actions right now was proof of that. She never had eyes for any man because they had already focused on the man she wanted.

Sona now firmly believed her sister was in love with Naruto Phenex.

'"Naru-tan is still so brave like I remember," Serafall chanted happily as she let out a girlish giggle as continued to nuzzled with Naruto who though rolling his eyes, had to smile.

"Naruto."

The hair on the back of his beck stood up as his head gently moved to the side. Everyone looked over towards the voice and Serafall noticed his yes had narrowed as he was glaring towards the side of them.

Sirzechs stepped forward with a nervous smile on his face with Grayfia standing beside him, whose eye were firmly plastered on Naruto. A smile was tugging at the side of her mouth.

"Hehe how you been buddy? Its been a long time. We've missed you," Sirzechs said happily as he waved his hands in the air childishly and stepped forward with an arm stretched out.

Rias, her peerage and Grayfia all smiled at Sirzechs friendly attitude towards Naruto. Rias who was aware of the friendship the two once shared was happy to see her brother reunite with his long time friend.

Everyone else however looked rather nervously and took a step back. The reason being Naruto's eyes had narrowed to dangerous proportions and they felt the temperature heat up.

Serafall hopped off of Naruto and turned to tug him away from them but Naruto walked forward towards Sirzechs with his right arm outstretched.

Just as Sirzechs as Sirzechs was about to shake his long time friends hand after so long, pain suddenly erupted from his face and felt the ground beneath him suddenly leave him.

To every single person they were all left shell shocked while the devil all looked as if hell just froze over. Naruto's first was extended with small flames flickering on his knuckles while in front of him a hole was now in the wall with Sirzechs on the ground outside, having been punched out of the four story building.

"Sirzechs/Oni-san,," Grayfia and Rias called as their devil wings shot out. Before they could move however they found the older Phenex member gripping their elbows tightly and looking at them with a serious look.

He looked at Rias first who looked rather frightened before turning towards Grayfia.

She had not aged a day in his opinion and was still as beautiful as ever. Her long hair was now tied in neat braids which disappointed him. She was more beautiful with her hair down and her body didn't look like she had had a kid. She seemed more up tight in his opinion as well and he guessed her days of being free spirited were long over.

Grayfia meanwhile stared into his blue eyes and she could still see the sadness and hurt that she had helped caused all those years ago. He was still as handsome as always and without a doubt he only got better over time.

She was about to stretch her hand up to him but she saw him shake his head and stopped herself.

"I will warn both of you now," he said in a serious and eerie tone that made them both shudder. "If any of your family come anywhere near me…I will roast you alive. Keep your husband away from me."

The tone he spoke in left everyone knowing he was deadly serious. Rias's peerage wet to move but one look from Naruto made them all freeze on the spot. He dared them to interfere.

"Do you understand?"

Both girls nodded. "We understand," Grayfia whispered as her eyes glossed over. The moment his hand let her arm go she bolted for the wall, not wanting to let people see the sparkling tears run down her face.

She still had a reputation to uphold.

"W-Why are you like this? What makes you think you can threaten my family?" Rias asked getting some of her courage and putting her hands on her hips. "You cannot make threats against the Gremory family. We are the strongest in the Underworld."

His eyes looked at her with little recognition that inwardly infuriated Rias, even more so when he snorted. "Why don't you ask those parents of yours? Your family has shamed my family enough. It won't happen again."

He then turned his back to her can and walked back towards Serafall and the other leader who were waiting patiently. He ignored Rias trying to get his attention while her peerage tried to calm her down.

"I apologize for the interruptions and the scene I caused. I hope you understand," he said politely to the others leader who nodded back in understanding. Even the higher up in the other factions were aware of what went down between him, Sirzechs and Grayfia.

Serafall stood beside him and wanted to hold onto his arm but topped when she saw the Phenex seal appear beneath him.

"You're not leaving are you?" she asked panicked, not wanting him to completely disappeared from them all again. She went to lunge at him but felt Sona gently hold her arm to keep her from making a scene.

"I'm not disappearing," he told Serafall, seeing she didn't want him to go just yet. "But I have some people back at home that I haven't seen in two hundred years just like you. Its time I went to see them and showed them I was okay.

Despite wanting more of his time Serafall nodded before she stuck out her pinkie finger.

"Promise you won't disappear again?"

Naruto laughed before he nodded and wrapped his pinkie finger around hers. "I promise Sera-chan. If you want you can come round the Phenex's estate later. I have a few stories to tell which you may enjoy."

Serafall was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet and nodded happily. "I WILL! I WILL! I WILL!" She happily chanted as Naruto send her a wink.

The Phenex seal erupted in light and fire as Naruto began to teleport away.

Just before he completely left he saw Sirzechs stumble inside and look at him. Smirking Naruto raised his hand and gave Sirzechs his middle finger before he teleported away.

"We are so fucked," Sirzechs whispered as Grayfia nodded sadly. Things were going to change In the Underworld and the Gremory Family would be feeling it without a doubt.

 **Underworld**

"This place hasn't changed a bit," he said as he looked up at the front of the Phenex mansion. The large royal looking Phenex palace had not changed in any way during his absence. Beautiful roses decorated the walls of the palace in warm colors of red, orange, purple and blue while the pillar still had the burning torches always on to guide their guests to the front door.

Walking forward and walking up the large door, he grabbed the handle and gently pushed it open. He never needed a key since anyone of Phenex blood or who was a servant of the Phenex family was keyed into the palace and could walk in without a problem.

Anyone who tried to force their way in would get a nasty surprise in the form of being set on fire.

Walking inside he had to stop and look around at the large hallway as many memories of his childhood rushed back to him.

He had taken his first steps in this hallway and remembered waiting on the large staircase for his parents to come home with his little brother Ruval.

On the side pictures of their family littered the tables and cabinets with a large painting of his parents settled on one of the wall looking happy and very in love. His parents were actually both from the Phenex family but were not siblings or cousins or anything like that.

They were cousins twice removed. His father was part of the main branch of the Phenex family while his mother was part of the branch family. It was not uncommon for family members to marry other members of their family. A lot of the other devil families did it including Serafall' parents Lord and Lady Sitri who were second are cousins as well.

The only different he knew of was Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory who was originally from the Bale family.

"Who are you?" He heard as he turned to his left and saw a younger version of his mother standing their in a pink dress with her hands on her hips. She had a pink fan in her hands and was staring at him intently.

The resemblance was uncanny and it was then that he realized this was his little sister Ravel he had heard about.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked feeling a little nervous from his stare. He quickly shook his head and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Ravel. I'm….I'm just a little shocked as how much you like our mother. The resemblance is quite uncanny really," he said as he took a few steps closer towards the confused looking girl.

"Our mother?" she said looking him over and the gears in her head began to click and she began to realize who this man was.

She dropped her fan in surprise only for it to be caught by Naruto before it hit the ground. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You know I always wanted a little sister, so you can imagine my disappointment when our parents came home with Ruval," he said making her chuckle a little as her face became scrunched up and her lip began to shake.

"Your Naruto. You're my big brother," she whispered as Naruto placed his hand on top of her head and place his forehead on hers.

"I am. And I'm sorry it taken me so long to meet you Ravel-chan," he said soothingly and saw her nod her head before she leaned into him.

Understanding the gesture he wrapped his arms around Ravel and brought her in close as he smile at finally holding his younger sister in his arms. He felt her grip his shirt and sniffle a little. He wondered just how much his parents had told her about him.

"Ravel who are with?" Lord Phenex asked appearing as he came down the stairs before stopping when he saw Naruto look up at him with a smile, still with is arms wrapped around Ravel. "My son."

"Hey dad," Naruto said as his father briskly walked down the stairs and hugged his son tightly, chuckling in happiness while Ravel was caught in the middle of them.

Not that she minded though when she felt her father bring her into the hug and felt herself smile. Her father was not usually a very affectionate man and was normally quite a serious person. Though everyone in the family knew he had a softer side to him, especially around Ravel.

Lady Phenex had joked he was like a squishy marshmallow when he was with his daughter.

"My son," he said extending his arms and getting a good look at Naruto. He could see his son had definantly taken after his mother more in terms of look but he saw hints of himself in there along with the matching serious side that both shared. He frowned thought the scar that was over Naruto eye and knew his son must have met someone pretty powerful to have been able to leave a mark on his body.

"It is good to have you home at last. This house and this family has missed you dearly."

"I have missed you too dad. I'm sorry it took me so long to come home but I hope you understand why I left in the first place," he said with Lord Phenex shaking his head dismissively.

"We all understood the reason."

"Though we wish you could have kept in contact with us or at least let us know where you were and how you were," he said sternly making Naruto chuckle nervously and scratch the back of his head.

"But your here now and I guess that's what counts," he told him with Naruto smiling and nodding towards his father. I should go and inform your brothers that you are home. I'm sure they will be eager to see you."

"I would like that. Is mother around?" Naruto asked and saw both his father and Ravel nod.

"She's out in the gardens. I'll go and take you there," Ravel told him as she took his hand excitedly and led them away while Lord Phenex went to his office to make a few calls.

Naruto walked at a quick pace as Ravel dragged him behind her, the happy and teary eyes still on her face as they exited the large palace and found themselves outside in the Phenex palaces enormous garden.

Just in the distance they could see Lady Phenex happily walking through the garden as she admired the beautiful flowers that made the Phenex estate so beautiful and famous.

"I'll go tell her while you walk over to us," Ravel said not leaving him with room for argument before she flew over towards Lady Phenex while Naruto walked at a slow pace towards them.

He took large and slow breaths and he neared them and could feel his nerves building up. Would his mother be angry? Sad? Furious? Upset? He knew his leaving had hurt her but it was never intentional. Hurting his mother was never something he wanted to happen.

As he got closer towards them he saw his mother turn towards his direction and she looked like she was about to drop to the ground in shock. Ravel had to steady her to keep her from dropping to the ground.

Her hand shot up to her mouth, trying to muffle the sobs coming from her but it was no use. Her cries of happiness were to loud to be hidden. Along her cheeks tears flowed down them like river streams and showed no case of stopping.

When he got even closer her legs finally began working and he saw her lifting the hem of her dress and quickly making her way towards him, her cries becoming louder and louder the closer she got.

When she was only a few meters in front of him he leapt from the spot and threw her arms around her eldest son and began crying into his chest as her arms shot around him and held him as tightly as possible.

Naruto could feel the tears go through his clothes and could feel his mother's body shake. When he wrapped his arms around her body and placed his head on her shoulder like he use to, he felt his mother sob even more.

She felt that if she let go then her son would disappear again.

"Hi Mom," he said as he made her look at him. "Sorry I took so long to come home."

Her response was a hearty laugh mixed through her crying and she leaned up and began placing motherly kisses all along his face that made Ravel smile and giggle as she watched them.

"I have missed you so much," she told him through her sniffles as she took placed her hands on each side of his face and gently caress it in a motherly fashion.

He felt her thumb trace over the scar over his eye and could see that she was going to question him about it at some point

"You are not going away ever again young man," she told him as she wiped her eyes and felt Naruto place his arm across her shoulders and kiss the top of her head.

"I promise I won't mom," he said making her smile happily before he felt a sharp whack on the back of his head courtesy of his mother.

"That's for not calling us at all. That will be the least of your worries when I'm through with you," she said making him gulp and nod his head quickly which brought another smile to his mothers face as it softened.

She looped her arm into his and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I want to know everything. Don't leave anything out she told him as Ravel held onto his other arm and nodded in agreement.

"I'll explain later I promise. Sera-chan will be here later so I will explain it all when everyone's together," he told them both.

Lady Phenex simple nodded and led them back to the palace. Everyone could see she was practically glowing in happiness at having her son back.

That and the spark that had disappeared along with her son two hundred years ago had finally come back.

Chapter Five completed

Thanks for reading and please REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"IM GONNA CATCH YOU!" Naruto shouted as he ran down the large open hallways of the Phenex palace, jumping over a thrown cushion with his arms raised high and pretending to be some kind of scary monster

"NO YOU WON'T!" A squeaky voice replied back to him just as loudly as a tiny figure ran just in front of him, moving their tiny legs as fast as they could possibly go.

A maniacal smile appeared on Naruto's face as he leaned in with his arms stretched out widely in front of him before he swung them around and caught the tiny figure in front of him. Lifting them up into the air he got delighted little giggles in response.

"Did you think you could run away from me forever Reyna?" he asked as he lifted his niece into the air, getting a big smile from the girl as she waved her little legs around in the air.

The little girl was a little cutie in Naruto's mind with shoulder length light blue hair that had blonde streaks running through it. She had the Phenex blue eyes that most of the family seemed to carry and looked mostly like her mother. She wore a little blue dress that went down to her knees with tiny ballet flats covering her dainty feet.

As he lowered her down from the air, he saw the little girl puff out her cheeks that made her look like a squirrel. Her little hand went to his face and she pulled on his nose. "No fair Unca Naru. You catch me too quickly."

"Then maybe you should get faster. Because I am just too awesome and amazing," he said before he began blowing raspberries on his niece's cheek, getting loud laughter coming from the tiny blunette as he began to make his way to their living room where he knew his family currently were sitting.

"Stop its twiklish," she shouted before she continued to laugh as Naruto kept up with the raspberries.

Walking down the large staircase in the front hallway they walked into the large living room where Naruto saw his parents sitting with Ravel beside their mother. On the opposite couch was Ruval and his wife Konan.

His sister in law looked like an older version of Reyna with sky blue hair that was neatly tied into a bun with very beautiful orange eyes. In her hair was a paper rose origami that kept her bun up and was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress to match her hair.

"Mama, Grandma save me," Reyna called out as she tried to fight out of her goofy uncles tight embrace but instead yelped and began laughing again when Naruto went down to the ground and began rolling around tickling her once again.

"Never. No one will take beloved niece from me," he declared.

"Honestly Naruto shouldn't you act your age?" Layla asked drawing a big cheesy smile from her eldest that made her smile back.

She missed that smile.

"You won't win you Meany," the little girl said as she threw a tiny fire ball at her uncle's face. Instead of it hitting his face though Naruto just took a breath and blew it away. A big pout was what he received back as Naruto let a giant cheshire cat like grin appear on his face.

"Naruto as much fun as you two are having, it might be best to stop my daughter from burning the living room down," Konan told him as she chuckled at her daughter and brother in laws behavior.

"Mouuu fine. I'm going to win next time though," he said as he stuck his tongue out at his niece as she did the same before jumping into the warm and open arms of her mother as she returned to her seat next to her husband.

Naruto stood up and took a seat next to Layla while putting his arm around her shoulders. Layla leaned in and smiled while his father got his attention and spoke up.

"Now that you are home what do you plan on doing?" his father asked him as he got up and began pouring himself a drink from the small table to the side of them. "By now no doubt the entire Underworld has heard of your return and many will be eager to find out what you plan on doing."

"You might remember you have certain responsibilities to take over now that your back." his mother told him in a matter of fact tone as his father stood behind her and nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto leaned back and put both of his arms behind his head, knowing full well what they were discussing. "The lordship of the family I'm guessing?" he asked and saw both his parents and his brother nod their heads in confirmation.

He was technically the eldest so the lordship of the family would fall to him naturally. He guessed his father had waited until he eventually returned to finally be able to hand it over since it likely should have been done a long time ago. Though due to his leaving it never happened.

His parents had been the Lord and Lady of the Phenex family for many centuries and he had a feeling they were getting eager to retire soon.

"I taught you from a young age what you needed to know about ruling one of the 34 pillar families and now that your back, you can finally take on the mantle of Lord Phenex."

They both watched as their son nodded. "I know and I will happily take that title from you in due time but I have other matters I need to take care of." he told them now sitting back up. "First I need peerage members since as a Lord I will be expected to have some. I already have two particular people in mind to join."

"That should be pretty easy." Konan told him as Reyna happily kicked her legs in the air from her mothers lap. Though they watched as uneasy look appeared on his face and faced his mother who had one of her delicate eyebrows raised. "I think you will find a very long line of potential candidates who would love to be part of your peerage."

"Oh that I know. But I have one or two personal issues to deal with first,." he told them a Layla studied her son intensely. She could always tell when Naruto was keeping something from them. Even fro ma young age. He could lie and cheat his way through everyone except Layla.

"There's something more though? Something you keeping from us? Something important?" Layla asked as she and Ravel leaned in forward while Minato just stood their and sipped on his drink.

"Thats right. There is something I need to tell you all. Mom I want you to promise you won't get angry with me and don't chew me a new one," Naruto asked as he stood up and took a few paces back. His family looking at him with idle curiosity, his mother being the most pronounced. He waited to speak until he saw her nod, her curiosity getting to her.

"I have a daughter."

All around the room he saw eyebrow shoot up in surprise. That was probably the last thing they expected to hear come from him and it showed on their faces. His siblings looked slightly surprised, their eye showing most of it. Little Reyna was none the wiser as she continued to kick her feet in the air happily as she now began playing with the bracelet on her mother's wrist.

His father had a mixed reaction. Surprise in a similar manner to his children and daughter in law but there was also a big sign of happiness. No doubt finding out he had another granddaughter was going to lighten up the Phenex family. Naruto saw his eyes light up and could see signs of a smile beginning to appear.

Looking towards his mother he paled and tried to run away but was halted when she grabbed his ear, bonked him on the head and he felt flickers of fire flick around her body. His mother looked downright furious as her hands shook and made the pain in his ear even worse.

"I have another grandchild and I'm only finding out about this now?" She hissed at him as he nodded his head, doing his best to stay tough yet against Layla he knew it would only fail. "What's her name? How old is she?"

He gulped. "Her name Kunou and she is seven years old." Somehow the pain got even worse and he was sure his Phenex regeneration was going to kick in at any moment from his mother ripping his ear off.

"Seven years? I have missed seven years of her life already? Naruto Phenex you are in for a world of pain once I'm done with you."

Before his mother could bring the pain his father stepped forward and began try and calm both the situation and his wife down. "Okay love you can do that later but first there are a few more questions that need answering. For instance I would quite like to know who the mother of my new granddaughter happens to be."

' _That's right'_ Layla thought as it hit her. Some woman had managed to worm their way into his heart after the whole Grayfia debacle. "Who did you impregnate young man?"

Mentally he was groaning and saw Ruval snickering from his spot on the couch before Konan gave him a glare, telling him this was no laughing matter. Though he fought the urge to throw a fireball at his niece when she began pulling funny faces at him.

"Her name is Yasaka. She's a Kitsune Kyuubi and the leader of the Youki in Kyoto."

Raval who was taking a drink of water promptly spat the water out while Konan covered Reyna. Everyone in the Underworld knew who Yasaka was. She was Ultimate Class level Youki who could likely take on the some of the strongest devils alive.

"You're the father of Yasaka's child? You have a daughter with one of the strongest Kitsune's in the world?" his mother whispered strongly to him to which he nodded. "So many people have been trying to find out who she had a child with but no one could figure it out."

"Wow," was all Konan and Ruval could say while Minato Phenex just nodded his head along with it. When it came to Naruto stuff like this just did not surprise him as much anymore.

Layla looked down at her son with narrowed eyes and felt that there was something fishy going on. "Well where is she? Why is she not here with us? She is part of this family is she not? Why has she not been introduced to us yet?"

Said blonde winced when he felt his ear get tugged even harder. "About that. You see when I was out on my own I made a lot of enemies as you would expect. If they found out I had a daughter…..well it would cause Kunou to be in constant danger, even if Yasaka was around."

"But?" Layla asked as her eyes steeled over and watched her son gulp.

"She doesn't know I'm her father."

…

All the servants within the Phenex mansion were idly going about their day and duties when they heard a horrified scream come from the living room as well a loud sounded smack and slap. The younger ones looked troubled while those that were around before Naruto had left smiled at hearing the Lady of the household teacher her son a lesson.

"I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE SOME KIND OF DEAD BEAT FATHER. BRING ME MY GRAND BABY RIGHT NOW!"

 **Kyoto**

"I had a feeling you would be stopping by soon," he heard as he walked up to the familiar looking mansion. His kitsune lover Yasaka was standing beneath a tree as she collected peaches from the branches and lowered them into a small wooden basket. As Naruto walked towards her she noticed he had a few scorch marks on his clothing and bit of his ear and the top of his head was regenerating.

"Your looking a little worse for wear. Why?"

"I got scolded by my Mother." he told the beautiful kitsune who snorted and laughed. The very image of her lover being scolded and beaten by his own mother was extremely humorous given this was a man that could make countries disappear and Gods shake in their boots.

"So you heard?" He asked as he walked over to Yasaka. Appearing beside her he took one of the peaches from the branches and went to take a bite. Before he could a hand slapped his hand away.

"Ow," he pouted as Yasaka gave him a stern stare before he dropped the peach into the basket. He got a nod from Yasaka in response.

"If you mean about your return to the Underworld then yes I have. The whole world has heard of your return to the Underworld. Defeating the ancestor of the original Leviathan will draw that kind of attention to you."

"Well she was pushing my buttons and you know how I feel about the old Satan Faction. Their better off in the ground for all I care," he told her seriously before Yasaka placed the basket down on the ground and stand on her tip toes and place a delicate kiss onto his lips.

He melted into the kiss as it got more and more passionate with Naruto pushing Yasaka against the large peach tree while her right leg wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer towards her.

"So what do I owe this visit?" Yasaka asked as she broke the kiss, making him pout in response at the steamy kiss they were sharing.

"I missed you of course," he said smiling but saw her raise an eyebrow at him showing she was not completely believing him.

"And?"

"And I have something's to discuss with you….and our daughter," he said making Yasaka's eyes slightly widen as she took his hand and led him into the large house.

Making their way through the hallway, they could hear Kunou upstairs in her room watching TV and walked into the kitchen.

Sitting around a small wooden table, Yasaka looked at him imploringly and wanting him to begin speaking. She nodded at him to begin as Naruto took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. His hand swept through his hair and scratched the back of it.

"My family is aware of Kunou and they want to meet the two of you."

"How did they find out? It's not like you to let information like that slip out." She asked curiously though inwardly thought it was a good thing that Lady Phenex knew. The female devil had a strong reputation of being a kind heart woman and one of the most sought after women back in the day.

"I was playing with my niece and I decided it was finally time. My mother has a knack for figuring things out eventually so I decided it was best to reveal it."

"And what does she think about it? You told her that we are not devils right?"

"I told her and she was a little surprised at first but she didn't care. My mother has never been one to discriminate other species and is not one of those devils that see's herself as better then others. Plus Kunou is technically half kitsune and half devil."

"Did you tell her about me?"

Naruto nodded. "I did and she will probably be thanking you when you see her. You have a strong reputation in the Underworld." he told her with a smirk. "You quite the sought after woman."

Yasaka smirked as she slipped off her shoe and rubbed his thigh from underneath the table. She got the positive response that she wanted because Naruto eyes narrowed at her with a growl resonating from his chest.

"You know what this means thought right," Yasaka asked him as she momentarily stopped her actions. "Kunou will need to know now. Who you really are to her."

"I know and its one of the reasons why I'm here. Though I think I will need your help with explaining it to her," he told Yasaka and saw her nod in agreement.

He knew it would be better for Yasaka to explain it to Kunou first rather than Naruto just unload all that information onto the seven year old. It was going to be very emotional moment for all three of them.

"And the other thing that you wanted to ask?" Yasaka asked as she now continued with her actions underneath the table.

"You know about devil peerages right?" He asked gently and again felt Yasaka stop as she looked at him rather suspiciously and surprised.

"Of course. Why?" She asked despite already having an idea about what he was about to ask.

Naruto sat there and stared at Yasaka while she simply stared back, urging him to continue. Multiple scenario's were going through her head at that moment and each one made her more and more unsure.

Naruto's hand then went into his jacket pocket and Yasaka watched him pull out a chess piece that she could easily recognize.

The Queen Chess piece.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"You and I have been together for a hundred years Yasaka. I've known you since you were a Kitsune who was barely twenty years old and still a youngling in power compared to what you are today. We have a shared a bed for most of it and you helped pull me out of a very dark part in my life."

"I want you with me now and forever and the very thought of seeing you with another person, even if that person is another Kitsune like yourself makes by blood boil," he told her as Yasaka stayed quiet but couldn't stop her eyes going all glossy and wet.

He stretched out his hand and smiled at Yasaka, to which she quickly took hold off. She felt Naruto guide her out of her seat and then place her on his lap. She eagerly took her spot and rested her head on his shoulders.

"I want you to be the first person to join my peerage Yasaka-chan. Become my Queen and we can live together forever and be by each other side for the rest of our lives."

"Naruto-kun," she whispered as she put her hands on his face and placed her forehead against is. All these feeling were bubbling up inside of her for a long time and she never thought Naruto would reciprocate them like this. She always thought he would be no more than her best friend and occasional bed mate. He would give her children when she asked and help her whenever she needed it. But this was not what she expected.

He was asking her to let him be her life mate full time. In a way it was like a proposal.

"I have responsibilities in Kyoto."

"Responsibilities you can pass to someone else. There are other more then capable of filling your shoes as its leader. Besides it doesn#t mean you can't check in every now and again."

"What about the laylane? Remember I am the Kyuubi and the centre of the Kyoto laylane power flow." she reminded him. The laylane represented the powerful magical flow through Kyoto and as the leader and Kyuubi of the city, it gave her a near endless power supply of energy when connected to it. If she left for too long or if she died then it would destabilize the city without a leader.

"Like I said we can find someone else. We can cut the connection from you and just transfer it to someone else. That is possible right?" he asked and saw her nod. "Then don't worry about it. Your cousin can take care of the city right?"

Yasaka looked at him as if he said something stupid. "You want me to make Kurama my successor?"

"He is strong enough and he has nine tails." Naruto offered. Yasaka looked unsure. Her cousin was not the most responsible of people though he was loyal and he was strong enough. Plus he had told her to take some time off and let him take care of things. He was pretty eager to prove himself.

"I guess that is true."

She felt him lean forward and kiss her passionately and felt his hands run through her long hair, making tingles race through her body. She felt her body warm up and found herself trying to rub her thighs together and their tongues met in the middle. Naruto broke off for a moment to speak.

"I want you. The very idea of you being with some other guy drives me insane. You are mine." he told her possessively that made Yasaka's urges for him get stronger. Her hands went to his chest and she quickly ripped of the shirt while one of her tails pushed the door behind them shut while another pull the curtains on the kitchen window.

 **Short Lemon**

"Take me on this floor right now." she commanded. "None of that warm up stuff. Give me what I want and I'll give you want you want."

A second later she felt Naruto practically tackled her to the ground as his hands went down to the bottom of her kimono and pushed it all the way up to her waist, revealing she was wearing no panties.

As her hands ran through his hair her tails grabbed a hold of his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Two of the tails came up and pinched his behind, causing him to yelp in surprise before he growled at her and ferociously attacked her lips. She loved it when he showed his more feral side to her.

She felt her lovers hands grab her ankles before he pushed them wide open. She watched as his large member twitched in anticipation before plunging deep inside of her. She couldn't help but gasp as her hips began to buck from the amazing sensation. Every time they did this she was amazed at how full she felt with Naruto inside of her.

She grasped his shoulders with her forearms and brought him down to her while her hands went to his back. Her long nails found his skin and clawed at his back as she felt him thrust in and out of her. Thanks to his regeneration any wounds on his back healed immediately and he was far use to that kind of pain thanks to practice.

Naruto moaned to himself as he felt her hot core as he continued to pump into her. He admired how smooth she felt around him and he knew right away he was hitting the right spots due to the please look in her eyes. After a hundred years he knew what made his beautiful kitsune shake with pleasure.

Right now they were both in a state of lust as the two slammed their hips into one another. Around the room the heat from the two had caused the temperature to skyrocket enough that any metal cutlery or pans were beginning to melt from their conjoined fire.

Quickly Yasaka flipped them over and was now on top of him with Naruto lying full on his back. He went to sit up but instead found himself pushed down while Yasaka rode him as if she was some cowgirl on a horse. She flipped her hair into the air as she grinded her hips onto his.

Naruto refused to be out done and ended up ripping the top part of her dress and began attacking her large breasts. He quickly began working on her delicate looking nipples and began nipping and licking it, making Yasaka let out throaty moans at the actions.

Returning the gesture Yasaka tightened her muscles in her womanhood and made the feeling Naruto had around his member triple in pleasure. She had a throaty moan get returned to her.

"This...is how...we do it." she breathed out as she continued to grind herself onto her lover as Naruto picked up speed and pushed his arms and legs up.

"Fuck me like you mean it. Show me how much you love me." Yasaka taunted him as she licked his cheek and watched his eyes narrow at her. He did love a good challenge.

Immediately she found herself on her stomach and her hands pinned down in front of her with both of Naruto's planted on top of her. She felt his weight on her back and felt his legs keep her legs spread out as far as they could go.

"You asked for it." he taunted her before he began thrusting and slamming into her at such speed that it made Yasaka's head tilt upwards in amazement.

"YES FUCK ME." she cried out before she felt Naruto hands come across her mouth to keep it down. It didn't stop her as she continued to cry out in pleasure and amazement, though it came out as muffles thanks to Naruto.

Each thrust she felt him hit her G-spot and felt her tongue roll out of her mouth.

"Fuck me Naruto! You are making me feel sooo good," the blonde declared loudly in ecstasy.

Naruto leaned into her neck and began nibbling on her soft neck, jaw, and ear. He sucked hard on her neck, intending to leave a hickey or two on there before he felt Yasaka shake of his hand from her mouth and turn her head enough to kiss him.

A moment later the touches to her special spot were too much and she felt herself orgasm. Her legs and hips shaking and quivering in the aftermath which only made Naruto's feeling even more delightful.

"I want to feel you cum in me. I want to feel your seed inside me," the sweating and shuddering beauty managed to gasp out as she worked her vaginal muscles to get her handsome lover off more quickly.

"Your wish is my command." he told her as she prepared for her lovers wonderful gift.

The moaning blonde haired devil thrust one last time into Yasaka's burning womanhood before he felt himself let go to his pleasure. Shot after shot of ropy hot semen went deep into her channel, right into her womb. Both lovers grasped tightly to each other as they shared the intense and beautiful mutual orgasm as their quick rump on the ground came to an end.

 **End Lemon**

"That...That was hot." Yasaka rasped out as Naruto got off from top of her and roll onto his back, thus ending their quick rump on the floor. Yasaka did the same and both lay down beside one another staring up at the ceiling.

"That was pretty great. Though it looks like you may need to get more silverware." he told her as they looked towards the counter to see anything metal had been melted down some from there lustful love making.

They lay their peacefully as Yasaka placed her head on his shoulder.

"Was today a safe today?" he asked as turned his head towards her. He watched her look up at him as thoughts went through her head. Yasaka smiled while biting her lip. She shook her head.

To her surprise Naruto began to laugh as he sat up. "To think I came so my family could meet my daughter and now we may have just made another." he told her making her giggle in response before she sat up with him. While she did say she would have another baby in a few years, she didn't mind if she and Naruto had another sooner rather then later.

"So?"

"So what?" she asked before saw him nod to the Queen piece on the table. "Is that a yes or a no?"

He watched Yasaka look back and from the Queen peace to him before she let a coy smile appear on her face. She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"What do you think?" she told him before their lips met again and both fell back down to the floor and started over again.

A short time later the now fully dressed Naruto sat quietly in the living room of Yasaka's home as he watched as Yasaka was kneeling down in front of their daughter Kunou. Kunou looked just like Yasaka with beautiful blonde hair that was currently tied in a cute ponytail and had big amber eyes. Her little red and pink kimono she wore made her look like a little princess.

Naruto breathed easily despite millions of things going through his mind as he watched Kunou tilt her head in confusion before he saw her head turn and look towards him, her eyes wide and glossing over.

He watched Yasaka bring her hand up to wipe away her tears that began to make their way down her face.

"Uncle Naru is my Papa?" he heard her say and saw Yasaka nod her head at her, a watery smile now appearing on her face while Naruto could feel a similar feeling in his own eyes.

"Yes sweetling. Your Papa is a powerful man and alot of bad men would want to hurt him by hurting you if they found out he had a beautiful daughter. So we decided he would be more of an uncle figure and family friend until it was time to reveal who he really was. Now is that time Kunou." Yasaka told her as her hand gently cupped her daughter face as the little kitsune sniffled.

Naruto slipped off the couch and went onto his knee's so he could be level with his daughter as he watched her turn her head and take slow steps towards him. Yasaka followed closely behind.

"Papa? Your my Papa?"

"Yes Kunou. I'm your Papa." he told her and quickly saw heard her sobbing get louder and more tears flowing from her eyes.

Just as he opened his arms the little blonde haired girl lunged forward and wrapped her delicate arms around his neck. He quickly wrapped her up in his own hug while his hand smoothed over her hair.

He felt her tears on his neck as he felt a few of his own roll down his chin as he hugged her close and kissing the side of her head. Yasaka felt her heart swell up and quickly joined in the moment and hugged from behind Kunou, trapping the little girl comfortably between her parents.

"I love you so much Kunou." he whispered to her as Yasaka leaned her head onto his shoulder as they both rubbed the little kitsunes back. He could see the love and admiration in Yasaka's eyes and he could see that a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. Now they could happily raised their daughter together.

"You won't keep going away will you?" he heard Kunou say as her head left his neck to look up at him, sniffling and hiccuping as she tried to speak.

"Never. Today you, Mama and I will be moving to the Underworld and we will live together as a happy family." Naruto told her. "Your going to meet your family today. Your Grandma, Grandpa, your Uncles and Aunties, your cousin, everyone. They are very eager to meet you."

The reward he got back was the happiest smile he had ever seen on Kunou's face and she quickly went back to hugging her father tightly. The parents and daughter trio sat on the floor embracing one another for the rest of the hour, enjoying their first real hour of being a family.

 **Naruto's Tent**

"I'M BOORRREEDDD." Kuroka moaned out loud as she sat on lay on the couch in the small living room, dressed very scantily in just a pair of panties and one of Naruto's shirts. Around her books and magazines were scattered all over the floor and clothes were flung across pieces of furniture.

For over a week she had been stuck in the magical tent waiting for Naruto to come back for her. He had told her he would be back with a day or two yet it had been over a week. every day he didn't come back or communicate to her was another day of annoyance. She had raided everything there was too raid in the tent.

She wasn't a very patient person. When she wanted something then she would get it.

"When I get my hands on that blonde baka I'm going teach him a lesson." she told herself pouting before her head lifted when she heard the tent zipper make some noise and saw small ripple in the fabric of the tent.

Looking over to the entrance she beamed in delight, forgetting her earlier annoyance as Naruto stepped inside. His eyebrow raised before breathing out loudly through his nose when he saw the state the tent was in. "Nice to see you kept it tidy." he told her sarcastically.

"Naru-kun nyaa." she all but shouted as she hopped up off of the couch and went straight towards him, seemingly forgetting about her annoyance just moments earlier. However she quickly stopped herself when she noticed that in Naruto arm a small blonde haired girl with nine fox tails was in his arms.

She was about to speak but Yasaka stepped into the tent following her love and daughter and quickly noticed Kuroka as well as what she was wearing. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Kuroka was wearing one of Naruto's shirt. A shirt she remembered getting him.

Both nekoshou and Kitsune found themselves staring at one another before they both walked up to one another. Clothing wise they were both very different with Kuroka in just a pair of panties and one of Naruto's shirts while Yasaka was in a beautiful red and gold kimono.

"So this is the so called Stray Cat that think's she can make a move on MY mate." Yasaka asked. She didn't feel very threatened by the girl in front of her. True Kuroka was very beautiful and had a body most women would die for. But Yasaka knew of her own beauty well enough and was not intimidated by her presence.

"Your mate? He is mine too you know? Just because you have had young claws in him longer doesn't make him any less mine too." Kuroka responded as her eyes trailed to the young girl in her chosen ones arms. "And who is she?"

"My daughter." Naruto responded casually as Kunou was examining the content inside the tent with Naruto blowing raspberry's on her cheeks, getting delighted giggles for her.

"DAUGHTER?" Kuroka responded back as Yasaka smirked at her as if asking her to try and one up that. "You had a baby with her but you won't with me?"

"Kuroka Yasaka and I have known each other for over a century. I have known you for under a month. We might share a bed due to your clinginess but we are no where near ready to have a child together."

Kuroka pouted and looked back towards Yasaka and the two quickly went back to staring at one another. She looked her over and begrudgingly knew that underneath that kimono was probably one killer body. Kitsune women were know not be very voluptuous.

"So you have a child with her but you won't have one with me yet?" she questioned again while Naruto rolled his eyes and Yasaka glared at the younger woman.

"Like he said we have known each other for over a hundred years and have come to love one another. Something you and Naruto do not yet have." Yasaka told her. "He has told me of his situation with you and while I have accepted that you will likely be sharing a bed with us I will tell you now I am the alpha woman in his life.

"What makes you think your the alpha female?" Kuroka asked almost butting heads with Yasaka while Yasaka grinned.

"Simple. I am older, stronger, and far more graceful then you are little cat and I have accepted to be a member of his peerage as his Queen." she told Kuroka who looked taken back at the nine tailed woman being his queen. "Plus my love and I already have a beautiful child together. That puts me at the top."

Though Kuroka wanted to argue, she knew who Yasaka was and begrudgingly knew that power wise what she said was true. She was stronger then her own current power level. At least she was for now. Kuroka looked up and down at Yasaka before she felt a smirk appear on her face.

Yasaka blinked and found Kuroka pushing her chest up against her own chest. "That may be for now but I know how grabby Naruto can be his sleep and he is definantly a breast man. Which puts me on top since mine are bigger then yours." she said tauntingly causing Yasaka to look down for a moment to compare. Quickly her face went red as lightning sparked and clashed between one another, igniting a rivalry between the two.

Naruto watched the two look ready to start a scrap in the middle of the tent. He had a feeling these two might come to blows but not so soon. He looked at Kunou who was looking at her mother and Kuroka.

"I guess we should stop them before you Mama burns the tent down huh?" he asked cheekily which caused Kunou to nod and laugh. He released a small flare of his power which successfully stopped the two and made them turn to look at him.

He gave both of them a knowing look before both crossed their arms and huffed. "I've come to pick you up Kuroka and take you back to the Underworld with us. I'm sorry for taking so long but my family were insistent on me not going anywhere without them for the first week."

"You kept me waiting too long." Kuroka muttered as Naruto apologized and gave her a small bow of gentleman courtesy.

"Have you decided yet on my offer? It has been a week since I made it to you." he told her as a bishop piece appeared in his hand. He held it out in the palm of his hand, outstretched towards Kuroka. "It now or never."

Kuroka had thought about it long and hard but ultimately she knew what her answer was going to be. If she wanted to stay by her chosen mates side then the answer was obvious. "If I say yes you can guarantee my safety?"

Her response was serious nod from Naruto who had told her that if anyone tried to take her away, then he would deal with them. Being a future Lord of a 34 pillar family had it perks that way.

"Then I accept." Kuroka replied giving him a dazzling smile before taking the bishop into her own hand. Naruto smiled towards Kuroka, glad he had someone for his bishop piece.

He took out the Queen chess piece and handed it to Yasaka, who quickly took it into her graceful hands. "Since you both agreed then I may as well perform the ritual now." he told them as he lowered his daughter to the ground.

"Pay close attention Kunou since you may have too do this one day." he told him and watched as a serious look appeared on the seven year old face and nodded her head quickly.

Naruto gathered his power as Yasaka and Kuroka lay themselves on the ground as two Phenex Family magic seals appeared beneath them, lighting up the room in a shower of gold and yellow light. Kunou watched as closely as a seven year old could as Naruto began to speak.

"I, Naruto Phenex command under my name for thee, Yasaka Inora, to become my servant and lead a new life as my Queen."

"I, Naruto Phenex command under my name for thee, Kuroka Toujou, to become my servant and lead a new life as my Bishop."

His words caused the Phenex seals beneath both women to light up exponentially as the light encased the two girls. Waves of enormous power was resonating from the two as the process continued and Naruto used his own to shield Kunou who was watching in amazement.

If it wan't for the magical ruins then the tent would have been blown apart from the output of power that was being released. Outside tree's were being uplifted and the ground was cracking as the two powerful female became devils under the Phenex family.

After a few moments it ended as quickly as it happened, the process finishing and quickly revealing both women. Neither looked much different as they both steadily stood up as Naruto appeared next to both of them to help steady them.

"How do you both feel?"

"Amazing." both girls admitted. Yasaka was surprised at the lightness she felt in her body and more energized then she normally did and could feel her power level had even increase by quite a margin. Though she was a little disappointed that she technically no longer a full kitsune and was now more like a hybrid like her daughter, it mattered very little to her.

Kuroka was similar though she was use to the lightness having already having been through it before. Though she was grinning having felt her own power and could feel that it had increased to a new level as well.

 _'So this is what its like to be a member of a Super Devils peerage.'_ both thought before the two women turned to look at open another and immediately had sparks between them again.

He knew he was in for some tiring days though was pleased that he now had two members of his peerage chosen.

 **Underworld**

Naruto stood in the middle of the main hall as his family were gathered together in front of him. His parents were at the front of course with his siblings and niece just behind them. Behind the family were all the other servants who wanted to meet his first two peerage members, love interests and his daughter.

His father quickly welcomed him back and introduced himself to Yasaka and Kuroka. Though everyone was wary of the Stray Cat since they knew of her past crimes but were entranced when they met Yasaka. Naruto could see his parents happiness as how stunning and polite she was and he could see Layla was already planning future girl days for them.

Ravel looked at the two in slight awe since both women were renowned women and were very tough. She knew their being here gave the Phenex family a boost in power and could tell by the look on her brothers face that he was happy with them both.

"Thank you for welcome us into your home. Please take care of us." both women said as they bowed to the Lord and Lady of House Phenex.

"As Lord Phenex I welcome you to our home and family." Minato welcomed as he kissed the hands of both girls while Layla hugged them both Though she gave Kuroka a look that told her she would be keeping a very close eye on her. No doubt she knew there would be talk about them housing a SS class criminal in the coming days.

"Now where is she?" Layla asked Naruto who was aware of who she was referring too. Before Naruto could answer though Layla and everyone else noticed a tiny head peak from behind Naruto shyly with amber eyes glancing at all the new people.

"Come on out and saw hi Kunou." Naruto ushered as he guided Kunou out and placed her in front of him, his hands resting on her shoulders. He heard a few aww's from the household staff and found his parents were looking down at their granddaughter with glee in their eyes.

Layla went down to her level, her eyes and face showing nothing but love for the little blonde girl. "You are so beautiful." she spoke as she put her hands out to Kunou. Naruto gave her a little nudge forward as Kunou accepted the hands and put her tiny ones in Layla's.

"Kunou." Yasaka spoke as she went next to Naruto. "This is Grandma and Grandpa."

Kunou looked at Layla and Minato it amazement.

"Grandma?" she asked Layla who happily nodded her head. The granddaughter and grandmother pair quickly embraced with Layla whispering how pretty she was and how much fun they were going to have together. Minato went to kneel down next to them and said similar words she he ran his hands through her hair.

One by one his family other then Riser who quickly departed with his peerage met and quickly fell in love with the little girl who was quickly enjoying meeting her new family and the attention it was giving her. Everyone was smiling ,even Kuroka who would admit the fox woman's daughter with her mate was a beautiful little girl.

She smiled wider when she felt Naruto arms appear on her waist, happy he was touching her more even though it wasn't exactly the places she wanted him to touch.

Despite knowing the difficulties that would be lying ahead, Naruto enjoyed the moment and watched happily as Yasaka, Kuroka and Kunou were welcomed into the family.

Chapter 6 Completed

I tried with the shot lemon. Its not one of my stronger writing abilities but I gave it a shot.

Naruto's Peerage

King— Naruto

Queen— Yasaka

Bishop— Kuroka

Let me know of other characters that you think could be a good fit for his peerage.

Thanks for reading and please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

You guys are the best. So many reviews its crazy for just 6 chapters. Keep showing the love guys :)

Chapter 7

"How do I look Papa?" Kunou asked as she twirled around in a beautiful light pink and red kimono her Grandma had bought her the other day. Her hair was pinned up in an oriental bun similar to one that Layla had. Said woman was standing just off to the side with her husband, smiling happily that her granddaughter was enjoying her new dress.

Naruto kneeled down and made her twirl around once more, getting happy giggles from Kunou. Her father let out a happy smile and nodded. "You look very beautiful in your new kimono Kunou. I hope you thanked Grandma for it."

"I did. Thank you again Grandma." Kunou announced happily as she bounced over to Layla who happily caught Kunou and placed a big kiss on her forehead. In the last week that Kunou had officially joined his family, Layla and Ravel had hardly left the sweet little girl alone. Both aunty and grandmother wanted to get to know there newest addition to the family and had taken up most of her time since.

Layla with Yasaka's permission had taken her granddaughter out for an entire day and bought her a completely new wardrobe. She used the excuse that she had seven years of birthdays and Christmases to make up for, pointing the guilty finger at Naruto who look downcast. He knew his Mother would not be letting that go for a very long time.

Though with Kunou with his Mother, it did give him and Yasaka some pleasurable alone time. Since she had become his Queen she had become alot more forward with him and made him take her whenever she had those urges. He had a feeling when she was reincarnated the sin that got amplified the most was her lust.

"You're welcome sweetie." Layla responded, tapping her nose with her index finger. Minato went down to his knee's and took out a small leather box, revealing a beautiful thin golden bracelet with sapphires encrusted into it.

"May I?" he asked with Kunou nodding happily as her eyes sparkled at the pretty piece of jewelry. As soon as it was on and Kunou admired it, she leapt up and hugged her grandfather who happily lifted her up into his arms.

"Thank you Grandpa."

"Your welcome Granddaughter." Minato replied as he noticed his wife was smiling up at him before she kissed his cheek. With his sons he could be very quit stern when he wanted to be yet whenever he was with Ravel, Reyna and now Kunou he was like a squishy marshmallow. She liked this side of him.

Off to the side was Ravel who wore a a similar dress to her mother though her hair were styled in the same way as it normally was. She was leaning against the wall as she played with a bracelet on her wrist. Her brother Raiser decided to skip the event they were going to while Ruval, Konan and Reyna were away for the weekend in the human world.

"Grandma and Grandpa are like Mama and Papa. They are always kissing each other too." Kunou said innocently. "But they make lots of weird noises as well and the door is always closed."

Both Minato and Layla chuckled when they saw their son blush before they saw him turn around and see Yasaka and Kuroka joining them as they walked down the stairs.

Both women were looking their best as both wore beautiful kimono's that were the best that money could buy. Yasaka wore a dark red kimono with a white flower pattern going along the sleeves. Around her waist was an obi which showed her slim and busty figure. Her hair was not in an oriental style like her daughter or Layla but instead hung loosely, going down to her mid back with the ends of her hair curling. Her blonde hair and red kimono helped elevate her great beauty even more so.

Kuroka's kimono was alot more revealing then then the kitsune beside her and wore a a more expensiveness and finer made kimono then her day to day one. It was black of course matching her long hair that was for once tied up in a bun while her headband was displayed proudly on top of her head. Her shoulders were revealed and bare, showing a great amount of cleavage that would undoubted catch the attention of the male devils. At the bottom the kimono was parted from mid thigh which allowed her legs to be shown.

"You both look very beautiful this evening." Naruto complimented as he kissed Yasaka and Kuroka on the lips for just a second.

His relationship with Kuroka had taken a step further since her arrival. A few days ago he decided to go a little further in their relationship and started kissing her more often which he would admit he enjoyed as much as kissing Yasaka.

Kuroka of course was happy but every time they kissed she would always try and take it a step further by deepening the kiss and locking her tail and sometime her legs around his waist. A fair few times Yasaka had to pry Kuroka off of their mate. The black haired nekoshou had thighs like iron. Once they were locked in it was very difficult to part them unless she did so willingly.

"Thank you Love/Naru-koi nyaa." they replied before they glared at one another comically, something that had become a custom in the house of Phenex.

Despite accepting one another in their mates life, both women tried to one up each other and thus many arguments and bickering had been ignited between the two. And it didn't help that Layla would watch and even ignite the bickering more.

The most common was of course at night when they went to bed. Both would argue who would get to sleep on top of their lover since his own natural heat attracted them both as well as listening to his heartbeat helped lull them to sleep. Though most of the time they were left disappointed and slightly annoyed since Kunou would sneak into their room often. That lead to Naruto cuddling his beloved daughter who quickly took the spot that Yasaka and Kuroka were trying to claim as their own and leaving them without when Naruto and Kunou feel asleep.

"Mama you look so pretty." Kunou told her mother who smiled back in response.

"As do you Kunou. Remember you must be on your best behavior tonight." Yasaka told Kunou who nodded back as she remained in her grandfathers arms, happily settled in them.

The large group waited for a few moment before Ravel appeared in a beautiful light blue dress that matched her eyes. She carried a fluffy fan in her right hand while silver bracelets decorated her arms. With everyone here they could leave for the evening festivity.

They were heading to the Sitri territory for a grand party that the Sitri family were holding in honor of the Young Devil Gathering. Layla had explained to her son and his peerage that the Young Devil Gathering was a newly made event that the Underworld held in honor of the young High Class Devils that that would one day take control of their houses and duties from their families.

Normally in the past it was just a regular meeting where the young devils would announce what their future goals and plans were as well as introduce their peerage to the Four Satan's. This year though since the group were siblings of the current Satan's or were part of the 34 pillar families, they decided a more classy event was going to be needed.

The devils in question were Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory, Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agares, Diodora Astaroth and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas.

Originally the Phenex family were not going since no one from their family was taking part in the event but thanks to one bubbly Satan in particular, they were left with little chance of declining.

Flashback

 _Ravel, Layla and Kunou watch from the sidelines on one of the many large open training fields the Phenex estate had as they watched Naruto have a friendly spar with his Queen and Bishop. Layla was thankful that she put a magic barrier in front of her daughter and granddaughter due to the many stray balls of fire and senjutsu bubbles that were getting thrown around._

 _So far Yasaka had greatly impressed them and was able to fight her mate and King to a standstill. Despite knowing full well Naruto was not using full strength, he was fighting with enough to be on level with a strong Ultimate Class Devil. Naruto's regeneration was already being put to work as wounds on his shoulders and legs healed themselves while Yasaka was looking worse for wear despite standing upright and smiling. Her dress had been ripped and burnt in various places and had a few bruises, soot marks and minor burns across her arms and legs._

 _She went forward as her nine tails danced around behind her as fire swept between the duo. Her tails would surge forward and attempt a strike at the blonde haired devil but his speed easily made it difficult to even get close._

 _"Your getting slow my vixen." Naruto taunted as he ducked beneath a swift swipe of her hand and nails that were on fire and quickly sneaked a kiss from her._

 _Despite his advantage he felt her deepen the kiss that caused him to fault for just a second. Though that second was all she needed as one of her tails tripped him from behind and put both of them on the ground with Yasaka on top._

 _Both were grinning at one another and knew if their family was not watching then they would have made love right then and there._

 _"Your getting cocky my Love." she replied back as the fire around them jumped in height and heat as if resembling their feelings._

 _Before anything else could happen a dark yellow bubble interrupted them as it sped towards them. They separated and skidded along the ground a few maters apart as Kuroka limped over to them. She looked filthy with her kimono burnt and ripped in various places along with forming bruises on her body and a tail that was looking very frazzled. She had finally managed to get back to the training field after Naruto had managed to blind her with a burst of fire where he then grabbed her tail, swung her around and sent her sailing through the air._

 _"If you weren't going to give me babies in the future then I would claw your face off." Kuroka told him. Her tail was very sensitive, even more so when her second tail would appeared. She hated showing weakness when people were watching which in this case was her mates family and that damn fox woman._

 _Said woman was smirking at Kuroka since she was able to hold her own against Naruto for a time while Kuroka repeatedly got pushed back._

 _Kuroka in return gave her the bird._

 _"Their all so strong." Ravel whispered as she watched go at it with Yasaka and Kuroka begrudgingly agreeing to team up against him despite both looking like she wanted to tear each other apart._

 _"Its to be expected of your brother. He has only gotten stronger in these years away." Layla responded while Kunou watched in amazement._

 _"Coool. Grandma will I be that strong too?" Kunou asked as Layla turned her head and look down at her granddaughter, giving her a warm smile._

 _"I'm sure you will be Kunou. After all the potential you have is great considering who your related to. Just work hard and it will pay off one day." Layla got a happy nod and head shakes in response as they turned back to the action as they watched Naruto jump back, somersaulting through the air as he dodged a yellow bubble from Kuroka and a fireball from Yasaka._

 _"Stop getting in the way hag!" Kuroka complained since Yasaka had stepped in front of her during the attack and blocking her view somewhat._

 _"Then prove your not worthless you stupid fleabag."_

 _"Ahh you want to start something?"_

 _"You want to get your ass kicked?"_

 _Naruto stopped and sweat dropped as Kuroka and Yasaka butted head before he watched the two lock headlocks onto one another before Yasaka managed to knock them to the ground. From the looks of it Yasaka was winning since her nine tails were aiding her but Kuroka wasn't giving up._

 _She was pretty scrappy._

 _"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."_

 _Naruto's ears picked up as his ears picked up a faint sound. He looked around him but noticed there was no one else around him. He looked over towards the trio on the sidelines and saw them look at him funny. Was he hearing things all of a sudden? "Maybe it was just the girl that were still fighting on the ground._

 _"RRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU."_

 _"Okay now I know I heard something." he said to himself before noticing the sunlight around him darken despite the fact there were very few clouds in the sky. He looked up and squinted when he noticed a figure coming towards him from the sky. It was also getting closer and closer towards him._

 _"TTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN."_

 _His eyes widened in comical horror as he shook his arms when he realized what it was. The figure got closer and closer and was soaring towards him at a blinding speed. He knew he should have ran but that would have just made matters worse. He knew one way of another the object that was now in the shape of a girl was only seconds away from impact._

 _"SEERRAA NNNOOOOO!" He shouted before he the body collided into him and he immediately got pushed back with his body connecting with the ground._

 _Everyone else stopped what they were doing with four of them looking in concern where Naruto had been standing which was covered in a cloud of dust. They wanted to worry but it was saded when they heard Layla laugh as she stood up from her seat. She took down the barrier in front of them and walked over with the others, including Kuroka and Yasaka who had ceased their rough housing._

 _She got rid of the cloud with a gust of wind revealing a dizzy eyed Naruto on his back being straddled happily by the Underworlds resident Leviathan Satan who was bouncing up and down on his hips. Everyone knew who she was as Yasaka, Kuroka, and Ravel curtsied while Kunou looked confused as to who the pretty girl was on top of her papa._

 _"Really Serafall?" She asked as Serafall grinned up at her and nodded her head frantically._

 _"Yep. He was meant to catch me but he failed." she pouted as she put her hands on her hips. "He was suppose to call me every day but he didn't. Naru-tann why you so mean to me?" She poked Naruto's chest, making him groan as he began to sit up, his back healing with his Phenex regeneration._

 _"I haven't had the time Sera-chan. I've been busy since I've been back. And what do you mean I had to call you every day? I know nothing about that."_

 _In response her cheeks went red before they all watched her pull his face into her breasts and hug him like tightly. "I missed you, you big meany. We're suppose to have lots of Naru-Sera time."_

 _She felt Naruto groan in between her breasts and Yasaka and Kuroka could have sworn they saw a knowing glint in her eyes as if she wanted him to be there. Safe to say she did._

 _"And we will when I am not as busy." Naruto told her, eventually managing to get himself free from her breasts making her look more displeased. "Now are you here for a social visit or work related?"_

 _They could all see the thoughtful look on her face before she snapped her fingers having remembered the real reason she was there. She pulled out some invitation she wanted to deliver to the Phenex family personally. However before she could speak a tiny fireball hit her face startling her and everyone else._

 _They all looked in one direction and to their amusement Kunou had a tiny fire burning in her hand as she pouted and gave her best glare at the Leviathan Satan._

 _"Get way from my Papa." her squeaky voice told Serafall whose eyes went wide and everyone could have sworn little stars appeared in them._

 _"She's soooooooooo CUTE!" Serafall proclaimed as she quickly swept Kunou up into a tight hug, rubbing her cheek affectionately against the little girl. Said girl was trying to wriggle her way out of the grasp as her tiny legs kicked against Serafall though they had no affect in doing anything._

 _"Serafall please don't squeeze my granddaughter to death. I would prefer if she was intact." Layla explained as they saw Serafall blink and hold Kunou out in front of her while avoiding the little nine tails that were lashing out at her._

 _"Granddaughter?" she asked as looked at Kunou and could see the resemblances between Kunou and Layla. It wasn't difficult for Serafall to see that the kitsune woman to her side was the little girls mother._

 _Then she remembered who Kunou had called Papa and everyone watched as Serafall turned her head very slowly and look at Naruto who was getting back up._

 _"Serafall?" Naruto asked as Layla quickly guided the others back inside the castle, recognizing the look on that was on Serafall face._

 _As they all left the watched and felt the temperature drop before they heard comical shouts coming from the training field along with enormous pillars of ice getting thrown around as if they were snowballs._

 _Layla Phenex knew a Serafall tantrum when she saw one._

 **Sitri Castle**

Naruto could feel all the eyes suddenly avert towards him as he walked through the large Ballroom door that lay inside of the Sitri castle with his family walking in around him. His parents were up front which was to be expected while he was behind them with Yasaka linking her arm with his. Behind them was Kuroka and Ravel who had been given the task of keeping an eye on Kunou for the evening.

Yasaka knew all to well she could be a little trickster when she wanted to be.

"Are all parties this grand in the Underworld?" Yasaka asked as she looked around the enormous room that had diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, centuries old paintings that were rune protected and the finest food money could buy spread out across the tables. Right at the end they could see four thrones seated on top of a small platform where the Four Satan's were going to be stationed and everyone inside was dressed to impress.

"Trust me they can be alot of bigger. Get use to it now because we will be going to alot of these in the future." he whispered as Yasaka held his arm tightly. They made their way towards Lord and Lady Sitri who were standing close by the entrance to welcome their guests. The two couples quickly embraced and exchange pleasantries before Lady Sitri turned towards him with her arm out wide.

"Come here you little troublemaker." she said to him as Naruto smiled and went forward to hug her tightly. He felt her wrap her arms around him as well as kiss the side of his head.

"You have had us so worried. Your family are the only ones who have missed you. Don't run off like that again"

"Sorry Auntie." he replied back as as they broke apart and Naruto shook hands with Lord Sitri. "Lord and Lady Sitri let me introduce some special people to you." He motioned for Yasaka, Kuroka and Kunou to come froward.

"Let me introduce my Queen Yasaka Inora, the famed Kyuubi of Kyoto." he introduced as Yasaka came forward and bowed at the Sitri couple.

"Its an honor to meet you."

"No no the honor is all ours." Lord Sitri responded. "You are well known and and well respected among many of the devil community. Young Naruto has picked a fine woman to be his Queen. "

Yasaka smiled at them and thanked them as Naruto continued. "This is my Bishop Kuroka. I think you recognize her name and former status." He made sure to say former status as serious as he could so they understood.

Thankfully they did as Kuroka curtsied. They could see the attention of many of the devil were on Kuroka. Some look confused while others look angry that a reincarnated devil who killed her former master would dare appear at the event. Lord and Lady Sitri eyed her carefully. Neither spoke and instead just nodded at her, keeping what words to themselves which Kuroka was thankful for.

"And this is Kunou Phenex, my daughter with my Queen." Naruto announced just loud enough for the devils nearby to hear them. He could hear a few gasps and whispers to break out as well as a few aww's when Kunou was placed just in front of her parents. Yasaka tapped her on the shoulder which made her daughter do a little curtsy.

"Thank you for inviting me." she told them in a shy voice which made both Sitri's smile down at the little girl. Lady Sitri crouched down and like Layla had done weeks her ago she hugged her close.

"You are so beautiful. The best qualities of both your parents. You have a very beautiful daughter." she told Naruto and Yasaka who thanked them both. "I look forward to hearing about your future exploits in the future Kunou."

The group quickly separated as they moved further into the large ball room with only Layla remaining as she spoke with her long time friend. Lady Sitri looked at her with great interest.

"So that was why my Serafall has been in a funny mood for the last few days. I thought she was telling one of her made up stories but it seems she was telling the truth." Both laughed since both had seen Serafall in one of her moods plenty of times in the past.

"She was a big surprise to the family. A pleasant one though." Layla said as she looked at Kunou with love. "She is just such a joy to be around."

Lady Sitri nodded. With the two families being so close she knew she would be seeing Kunou alot more and knew she would be sharing the same thoughts.

"How is Serafall? I hope she didn't take it too hard." Who was she kidding. It had taken hours to thaw out the ice created by Serafall during her hissy fit.

"As well as one can expect. I think she believes now that Naruto won't return her feelings if she ever told him. No offence to Naruto but he has always been a little dense when it came to Serafall."

"None taken. For years I hoped those two could marry one day and build a permanent bridge between our families." It had been a pleasant thought for both of them of having a shared grandchild. The things they had planned out would have made him/her the most pampered devil in the Underworld.

"Though it could still happen." Layla added as her best friend raised an eyebrows at her. "Kuroka is also mated to Naruto just like Yasaka is. Though their relationship is no more then heavy petting at the moment it will get stronger much like his with Yasaka."

"Really now? What exactly are you thinking?" she asked despite having a good idea what it could be.

"I know for a fact Lord Bael has two mistresses despite being married. Other Lords are known to have various mistresses too since Devils are lustful creatures after all. I think I know how to make both our dream and Serafall's desires going to fruition."

Both women looked at one another before smirking, a brilliant plan being put together to see their houses joined forever.

A little while later Naruto stood off to the side, having made the various greetings to other Lords and Ladies of the other pillar families. Many of them had been overjoyed to hear he had finally came back and thankfully none commented on why he exactly left. Most of the current Lord and Ladies were still of his parents generation so they were aware of what happened.

Though he could feel his annoyance build up when some of them made comments about their daughters and how they would be a good fit for him. He really didn't need potential marriages being thrusted into his face so soon to returning.

Yasaka and Kuroka were by his parents who were speaking with the current Lord of the Belial Family, Diehauser Belial, the current number 1 ranking devil in the Rating games. From what he was aware off he was still unmarried which was uncommon given he was the current head of his family.

Hearing a commotion, he became slightly wary when he noticed Lord and Lady Gremory walk into the Ballroom which attracted alot of attention to them. Personally he had no specific hate for them since like Lord and Lady Sitri they had been an Uncle and Aunt figures in his life for so long given how often he would be at their respective homes. But he knew his family had taken great offence to what Sirzechs and Grayfia did and what cracked the relationship between their two families was due to the Gremory not punishing Sirzechs for his actions and instead welcoming Grayfia as if all was right.

Devils were after all a selfish race. Something he knew and accepted a long time ago.

He brought his wine glass up towards his mouth but just as he was about to take a sip he heard a small gasp come from his right along with quick pitter patter steps. He heard the steps stop just a few feet from him

"Your Naruto Phenex!"

"Hmm?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side before his eye widened slightly at who was beside him. The figure was a little boy roughly about 9 or 10 years old with all too familiar red hair that was kept short with small bangs that wisped out to the side. He had red eyes with light skin and wore a big happy smile on his face as his eyes lit up in happiness. He wore a smart suit with a little red tie between his collar and smart dress shoes.

"Hi! I'm Millicas Gremory. I'm your biggest fan Mr Naruto, I know all bout all your adventures with my Father. My Mama said I'm your godson. Its nice to finally meet you." he spoke in a clear but fast paced tone as he gave Naruto a bow. Naruto though was just trying to keep up with his own thoughts as he just stared at the young boy in front of him.

The son of his former best friend and ex-girlfriend was standing in front of him.

Staring down at him, Naruto gave him a small nod. "Nice to meet you kid."

He turned away but after a few moments he realized Millicas was still standing there looking up with his as if light was shining out his ass. "There something I can do for you?"

"Did you really fight the old faction with my Father and the other Satan's? And did you really kill the Leviathan descendant?"

Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at the curious child of his ex girlfriend and his asshole ex-best friend. Then again when he was younger he remember he and Sirzechs had been similar when they got to meet older and famous devils like he was today. To satisfy his curiosity he nodded. "Yeah I did. Burnt her to ashes."

"Everyone says your as powerful as my parents and the other Satan's. Is that true Mr Naruto?"

 _'Whats with this Mr Naruto stuff?'_ he thought before nodding his head. "Yeah I guess you could say that. Shouldn't you be with your family little Gremory?"

"There you are Millicas. You shouldn't run off like that. You have people to greet." A familiar voice called out as Naruto watched a beautiful brown haired woman in a dark red dress approached them and gave Millicas a reprimanding look. Beautiful jewels decorated her wrists and neckline with black devilish heels on her dainty feet. Looking at her he would have said she was Rias Gremorys sister. Despite this Venelana Gremory was roughly around 500 years old, similar to his parents and the Sitri's.

"You are the son of the current Lucifer and the Strongest Queen Millicas. You have responsibilities and expectations centers around you."

"Sorry Grandma. I got excited." he apologized politely before returning to looking at Naruto. Venelana noticed his focus change and saw who he was staring at. She took in a quick draw of breath when she noticed Naruto and placed a hand over her grandsons shoulder protectively.

It was silly to think Naruto would hurt her grandchild but she didn't want to take a chance. He might have been a boy that was like a second son to her but two hundred years was a long time and people could change. And she was well aware he was still on bad terms with Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hello Lady Gremory. It's been sometime."

She nodded. "Yes it has. For a time I thought you were never coming back. After two hundred years people begin to talk." She stared at Naruto and felt a little irritated at how he looked as if he was ignoring her. He was staring off at the other side of the room, looking over at Kuroka who gave his a saucy wink.

"Oh I can imagine. I just decided that I have been away for long enough and I wanted to see my family." he told her as he took a sip of his glass. For as long as Naruto could remember he knew Venelana Gremory quite well and knew she didn't like it when people were seemingly ignoring her. Like many devils she did enjoy it when the attention was on her.

"Well you have been missed dearly. I know Layla must be pleased you are back despite our...lack of speaking to one another."

"And you?" he asked as he saw confusion on her face. "Are you pleased I'm back?"

Venelana looked at him in slight hurt. "Of course I am. Do you forget how many times you stayed with us during the Summer months when you were little? All the Christmases and birthdays? The nights that you snuggled with me when you stayed at the Gremory Castle and had a nightmare?"

"Oh I haven't forgotten. But those days are long over. You can thank Sirzechs of that." he told her as Venelana sent Millicas off towards Lord Gremory, who was speaking with Lord Phenex.

"Naruto." she whispered as she stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek, something that made him freeze up just for a moment. "Why can't you let this go? What's done is done and this needs to end. I hate seeing you and Sirzechs like this."

Naruto grinded his teeth together as he look her way and feeling a tad angry that she would ask him that. "Sirzechs...Sirzechs can go choke on his own bile for all I care."he said surprising her. "Why should I ever forgive a backstabbing traitor like him?"

"Because he is your best friend. Your brother in everything but blood."

"I have brothers. I have two of them and he is not one of them. Brothers don't betray each other. Brothers don't don't cuddle up to the girl the others loves. Brothers don't fuck the woman the other want to marry in his own bed."

"They were meant to be together Naruto. Why can't you see that. First loves and true loves are two very different things. She and Sirzechs were made for one another." she told him before she and everyone else in the room suddenly felt the temperature spike upwards. He looked at her in increasing anger which was evident by his eyes.

"She was mine to love. Everything was perfect. Our future was set. And then he comes along and destroys it. Because of him she chose him and I now have to live with the fact that Grayfia and I will never be. You think I hate him? No it's more then that. I despise your son and I will never forgive what he and Grayfia did."

Venelana didn't say anything but she did feel some guilt build up in the pit of her stomach. She knew Naruto had taken it hard but she had never expected it was this bad.

Naruto took a deep breath and the temperature slowly dropped back to normal. He looked over and quickly narrowed his eyes at the devils that were looking his way. Quickly they all turned back to their original conversations.

"It took me two hundred years to finally let her go but I will never forgive them nor will I forget the pain they have caused. I have moved on for the better with a woman that I love dearly and with whom I have a daughter with. Another I know I will come to love the same way. One day maybe the bridge between our two families can be put back together but do not expect Sirzechs and I to ever be friends again. That bridge is gone forever."

Venelana could feel her eye watering ever so slightly. She wanted to speak but before she could she instead noticed the large doors at the front of the ball room begin to open, indicating the Rookie Devil meeting with the Four Satan's was about to start.

"Looks like the show is about to start." Naruto said as he quickly downed his drink. "Nice to see you again Lady Gremory."

Venelana watched him leave and head towards his family before deciding to join her husband and grandson. Though the knowledge of Naruto Phenex having a daughter might come in handy with rebuilding the bridge between their families.

Joining his family, Naruto stood beside Yasaka who quickly linked her arm with his and pecked him on the cheek. She knew he was not in the best of moods having speaking to Lady Gremory. She was already planning on cheering him up the moment they returned to their bedroom.

First out were the six rookie devils. Unsurprising Rias Gremory and her peerage were out first and took their spot in front of the stage with the thrones on. She looked proud as she stood with her peerage wearing a dark red dress similar to her mothers. He did notice however she was holding the hand of her pawn who held the Boosted Gear.

Following them was Sona Sitri in a dark blue dress and violet eyes shimmering with pride and confidence as her peerage followed her as well, one of whom he could sense contained a portion of the Dragon King Vritra. He would need to keep an eye on him for the future.

The rest he had little interest in other then the tall dark haired boy who he knew was Sairaorg Bael, the heir of the Bael family. He didn't know much about the boy other then he was the son of the current Lord Bael, a man Naruto didn't like given he was all about power and looking down on people. He guessed Sairaorg was his son with Misla Vapula, a family well known for being Lion tamers.

In his words the Bael family were dicks with only a few of them being exceptions.

Once Naruto saw the six Rookie Devils take their places the Four Satan's and his old friends walked out and took their places on their thrones. The boys were all in elegant looking dress shirts and pants with armor covering their chests and shoulders. Serafall had finally got rid of the costume and wore a elegant looking dark blue dress which although beautiful still had a child like look to it.

Fallbium Asmodeus sat on the left, Sirzechs and Serafall were in the centre and Ajuka was sat to the right. Grayfia unsurprisingly was also there and stood directly to the right of Sirzechs throne. He saw the Four Satan's quickly take notice of him as Ajuka nodded at him while Fallbium smiled towards him since it was the first time seeing him. Serafall looked away in a huff, still annoyed about the other day while Sirzechs stayed looking away from him.

Ajuka clapped his hands, indicating the meeting event had begun as a small group of elder devils appeared next to the stage with one stepping forward as it officially began.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils." The elderly male devil spoke with a solemn voice while clasping his hands together.

Next Sirzechs leaned forward. "You six are all devils of the next generation that have true abilities that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

"Rating Games. Joy." Naruto muttered as he took another drink while small chatter broke out among the devils.

For a short while Naruto tuned out to what Sirzechs was saying and instead started poking Kunou with his foot. This started a ten minute poke war between the father and daughter. Yasaka would have stopped them but Layla beat her to it when she noticed people were staring at them.

If the Four Satan's could tell he was not paying attention then they didn't show it.

Sirzechs continued. "I want you all to understand that you are the treasures of the Underworld. Now we will all hear your what your respective future goals are. Be loud so everyone in the room to hear."

The first to respond to Sirzechs request was Sairaorg who placed a hand firmly on his chest as grinned at the Leaders of the Underworld.

"My dream is to become a Satan."

Gasps could be heard throughout the ballroom at the bold answer and Naruto saw the Satan's take a lean back on their thrones. Naruto had to grin at the guts the young Bael member had. It wasn't everyday a rookie devil boldly proclaims he will one day defeat one of them and take their place right to their faces. He guessed Sairaorg had an extra portion of boldness inside him to declare such a thing.

"A bold statement from that one." Kuroka whispered in his ear as she peaked over Naruto's shoulder and licked his cheek.

"Nice to see some determination in the next generation." Naruto told them as the people around him nodded though he did notice the elder devils scoff at the goal.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it." One of the elders spoke.

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become a Satan then I will become one."

Next was Rias Gremory.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head and to win in each Rating Game battle."

"Well that's boring." Kuroka muttered as she was pulled off Naruto's shoulder by an annoyed Yasaka.

"Its only natural I suppose. Though your right it is a little boring."

The three other devils made their request which were similar to Rias's goal which also bored Kuroka. She complained they were very unoriginal and wished someone would announce something different for a change. Devils were so boring in her opinion.

Then finally Sona Sitri spoke up.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

Many of the higher up devils frowned and looked confused at her proclamation. "If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

Sona shook her head. "That is just a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction."

Many looked surprised but Naruto had to nod and smile. Though it quickly turned into frown when many of the higher up devils busted out laughing.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"Lady Sitri! Lord Sitri! You have raised quite a dreamer. What a pity!"

While many were laughing, other were frowning at the reaction. The Satan's looked the same as before though Serafall had an angry glint in her eyes at them for making fun of her sister. Lord and Lady Sitri were composed but also looked very unhappy. The Gremory's and Phenex's were the same too and Naruto looked at the laughing higher ups in disgust. Kunou wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was the pretty girl in the blue dress was being laughed at by the nasty people.

"I'm being serious."

The laughing began to cease after a few more moments. One of the higher up devils coughed before he spoke up and looked at Sona firmly.

"Sona Sitri. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high-class devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low-class devils really is nothing of your concern…"

"It's strange! Why shouldn't you decide that it won't come true!? We're serious here!"one of Sona's peerage members spoke. Naruto recognized him as the pawn who carried apiece of Vritra.

"Be careful how you talk, young reincarnated devil. Young Sitri your servant hasn't been properly trained."

Before he could speak again a tiny fireball suddenly flew forward and smacked the man in the face surprising everyone and drawing a few gasps. Everyone turned to look at the Phenex family as the man quickly recovered.

Naruto and Yasaka looked down and saw their daughters hand stretched out with her face all puffed up like a squirrel. Naruto sighed while his family rubbed their foreheads. He quickly went down to her level as the attention turned to her.

"Kunou. Why did you throw a fireball in that mans face?" he asked despite knowing the answer. Her mother was looking at her with a raised eyebrow looking less then impressed that her daughter interrupted the event.

"That old man was being a big meany to the pretty girl," she told them causing a few to coo at her while others chuckled at how innocent she sounded. "I don't like him being mean at someones nice dream."

The Phenex family were not sure whether to be amused or embarrassed. They easily chose the first option.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the man spoke as he cleaned his face off. "You dare hit me you little brat!"

"Now, now." Minato spoke up. "It not as if she did any lasting damage. Just my granddaughter being willful that's all. Just a child being a child."

"Grandchild? She is a kitsune Lord Phenex. You can tell by her tails." another elder said as Kunou's nine tails shifted around behind her.

"She is my granddaughter from my eldest son and his Queen. They had her in secret seven years ago." Lord Phenex revealed as Naruto nodded. Yasaka scooped Kunou up into her arms.

Those that were not aware of that fact which included the Rookie Devils, some of the Satan's and Grayfia were all taken back that Naruto had a daughter. If Kunou was truly Naruto's and Yasaka's child then they all knew that she had enormous potential. Being the child of the strongest Phenex to have lived and the former leader of Kyoto and Kyuubi Yasaka.

Grayfia looked the most shocked out of everyone as her silver eyes gazed at Kunou. She could also see Naruto's arm around Yasaka's waist. She thought she was very beautiful and their daughter was as cute as a button. Yet it made a certain feeling stir deep inside of her for just a moment.

Why did she feel slightly...bothered by it?

Naruto could see the looks in many peoples faces and growled inwardly when he saw many of them see Kunou as an opportunity to gain power. He knew he was going to get plenty of betrothal contracts in the future.

"THE STRAY CAT!" everyone heard as one of the elders shouted out and pointed towards Yasaka. Everyone turned to look at her as Kuroka tilted her head. The Rookie Devils backed up slight except for Sairaorg who was grinning at a potential challenge while Rias was clearly keeping an angry and scared Koneko behind her.

"Why is everyone looking at me nyaa?"

"Beuwolf arrest her." Sirzechs said aloud as the elder screamed in agreement. Grayfia stood forward with him as a chill of ice wrapped around her while a brown haired man appeared from a red seal on the ground.

"Its Beuwolf."

"Lord Lucifer's mighty pawn."

"He will show that filthy cat."

The one named Beuwolf shot through the parted crowd and towards Kuroka who looked ready to defend herself. Before Beuwolf could get close though he was suddenly send flying back by a powerful gust of wind. He kidded across the ground, right at the feet of Sirzechs.

Everyone looked over to see Naruto standing in front of Kuroka protectively. His eyes looked at Beuwolf as if daring him to try and strike her.

"Move out the way my Lord. I need to take her away as ordered from Lord Sirzechs." the mighty pawn spoke as Naruto continued to stand there, not moving an inch.

"Now why would I do that? I can't let you harm my sweet bishop in front of everyone."

"BISHOP!" the elders shouted in hysterics while the Satans's and Grayfia except Serafall looked at him as if he was mad.

"Thats what I said. Are you deaf?" he asked as Kuroka peaked over his head and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Naruto she killed her former master from insanity and then went on the run. She is the enemy. She needs to be either locked up or killed immediately." Fallbium told him.

"Personally I thought her former King was an asshole. If she didn't do it then somebody would have eventually. Secondly she is my bishop now which means her life belongs to me. "

"Naruto she is a criminal." Naruto turned his head and looked towards Sirzechs who took a step forward with a serious look on his face. He walked off the stage still facing Naruto. "She needs to atone for her crimes."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his former friend and took one step forward. "Then she will do that as my bishop. You have no hold over her you red haired fuck face."

The room was dead silent as Naruto spoke before gasps and outrage from the elders and various other lords as Naruto insulted Sirzechs. No one, not even the lords would dare call the Lucifer of the Underworld something like that and yet Naruto did it without any kind of regret. The Rookie devils looked at him in horror and awe while his family looked at him in worry.

He motioned for Kuroka to move closer to his family which she quickly did. In the blink of an eye Naruto was standing in front of Sirzechs, almost nose to nose. Everyone in the room suddenly tensed when the beginnings of Naruto and Sirzechs powerful demonic energies flared up. With red forming around Sirzechs and gold forming around Naruto.

"I may not have known Kuroka for very long but she has already become someone very dear to me. She is part of my family now and she is one of my girls. Meaning I will protect her with every ounce of power I have. Besides Sirzechs you already took the one I use to care for the most all those years ago. If you think I would let you do it again you are very mistaken."

Sirzechs looked like someone struck him in the gut as the guilt built up around inside of him. Behind him Grayfia looked on sadly which was not missed by the younger devils. The older devils were aware of what he was referring to while others looked confused.

"Try anything I will take the title of Lucifer from you." Naruto announced making everyone go silent again while his family gaped at him. "Ruval is strong enough to be the next Lord Phenex. Besides the name Naruto Lucifer. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

For a minute everyone was on edge as they witnessed Naruto, one of the heroes of the Underworld and Future Lord Phenex stand against their Lord Lucifer and the man who was seen as the current strongest devil. It was unheard of for anyone to dare try since they would likely face punishment or worse.

If only they knew.

Then Sirzechs dropped his demonic energy and Naruto did the same, indicating it was over. The other Satan's including Grayfia had prepared to step in if a battle broke out between the two but sighed in relief when it didn't happen. They were not sure they could stop them if it came to blows.

"Kuroka is not to be touched." Sirzechs told them all. "Naruto will deal with her accordingly as his bishop which she will remain for the rest of her life."

"Glad you see it my way." Naruto told him as the red haired male returned to his throne. Naruto then looked at the higher ups and elders.

"By the way personally I think Sona's dream is very admirable and I will fully support her once she wants to make her dream a reality. I'm not surprised bigoted old fools like yourself don't understand. I guess age is finally getting to you old bags of bones."

Ignoring the glares he was getting from them he returned to standing next to his family and patted his daughters head as he returned back to his normal goofy self. His mother and father breathed easily as did Yasaka who was worried for a moment that he would get into some kind of trouble. Thankfully she knew very few people would dare to fight him on this thanks to his power and influence.

Naruto Phenex was not to be fucked with and would be bringing power and glory back to the House of Phenex.

Kuroka meanwhile felt touched that her man would defend her in such a way. It was so rare for someone to treat her with such kindness and here Naruto was protecting her from the Lucifer of the Underworld. If she didn't feel love for him already then she did now.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek while whispering into his ear "I am so hot for you right now. I'm going to let you do unspeakable things to me when we get home."

Naruto couldn't help but grin as the meeting of the Young Devils began to come to end and quickly finished. No doubt the little drama display was enough for one evening. The overall atmosphere in the room was slowly returning to normal though the little dramatic display would no doubt spread across the Underworld and above very quickly.

As it ended the Satan's left their thrones and the elders quickly left the room. He felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him. "So have you forgiven me yet?" he asked as Serafall looked up at him with a big smile. She happily nodded her head.

"I'm sorry I was in a mood Naru-tan. It just surprised me that you had a daughter. You should have told me." She told him as she wore a pout on her face. She didn't like being kept in the dark about such thing.

"Thats okay." he told her patting her hand. "She was a surprise to everyone. A real chip of the old block huh?" He said as he picked Kunou up and rubbed his nose with hers affectionately causing her to break out out into giggles. Serafall instead of clomping Naruto or Kunou just watched the two with a happy smile while lightly bouncing on her feet.

Though she did turn her head over to look towards Kuroka and Yasaka, the two women she knew had his heart. While Kuroka was looking away, Yasaka turned and their eyes met. They both narrowed as they tried to size one another up, almost as if they were challenging one another.

 _'Game On.'_ Serafall thought before they both looked away and Serafall began light conversation with Naruto which quickly was joined by Falbium as well as the three old friend reminisced.

Neither Naruto or Serafall noticed their mothers looking at them with twinkles in their eyes.

 **Naruto's Room**

Naruto landed on his back wearing only his pajama bottoms as a very happy black cat landed on top of him, straddling his waist and landing a french kiss firmly on him. It was the biggest kiss the two had shared since the evening in the tent.

"Kuroka." Naruto whispered as he felt her hands roam all around his chest before she tore of her kimono and revealed all her naked glory to him. Her toned flat stomach, large bust and lower lips caused him to breath in hard and could quickly feel his little buddy begin to get bigger.

"I told you I would have you tonight. What you did for me was so hot and proves you were meant to be mine. I want you inside me right now so lets get to baby making." she told him as she brought his hands up to touch her large breasts.

In his mind they felt amazing. They were like two large squishy warm pillows that he could hold onto forever.

 _'Mine.'_ he thought. He was about to give in to his desire as Kuroka was looking extremely desirable to him right now. But they were quickly interrupted by a pillow being thrown at Kuroka that knocked her off the bed from the high speed it was thrown at.

Naruto turned his head to see Yasaka in her silk night gown staring at Kuroka in annoyance. "Not tonight you horny cat."

"Bite me fox. We can have sex when I say we can." Kuroka told her as Naruto watched Kuroka leap off from the ground and tackle Yasaka. The two quickly began to wrestle on the ground just like they did many nights before and Naruto found himself entranced as Yasaka's silk dress was ripped of her.

 _'Damn,'_ he thought as he watched the two now naked women fought on the ground. It looked even but this time Kuroka had the advantages as she wrapped her legs wrapped Yasaka with an iron grip.

"You know this would be much easier if we just had a threesome you know." he told them but saw them stop momentarily and glare at him. "Hey I'm just saying. It would make life alot easier."

Seeing the two quickly resume fighting Naruto rolled his eyes. Deciding he was too tired to deal with this, he sneaked out of the room as the two went at it and sneaked into his daughters room. The room was done personally by Yasaka and Layla with a mixture of red, white and gold. It had plenty of stuffed animals all lined up in a row with a large TV n a nightstand. There was also a large walk in closet that he knew he would be filled with clothes he would end up paying for.

Phenex women had expensive taste.

"Papa?" he heard as Kunou raised her little head off the pillow, a little sleepy but not having fallen asleep just yet. Naruto smiled at her before he got into the bed.

"Mama and Aunt Kuroka are being silly again. So I'm going to stay wit my sweet daughter tonight." he told Kunou who smiled happily before snuggling up to her father and quickly falling asleep with her head in between his neck.

Ignoring the sounds of Kuroka and Yasaka fighting in the other room, he closed his eyes and join Kunou into the realm of sleep.

 **Gremory Estate**

Venelana Gremory was stationed in front of her large mirror, brushing her brown hair with her golden comb, covered in only her robe which showed an amble amount of cleavage. She preferred to sleep without clothes on as it made her feel too constricted, somthing her husband never complaint about and was a habit her daughter seemed to inherit from her.

The whirlwind evening that was the Young Devil Meeting was definitely one to remember and she knew it was going to be talked about alot during the course of the next few days.

The power her son had inherited from her was nothing short of frightening. Ever since he was born she knew there was something very special about Sirzechs and inwardly she knew with the amount of power he had, being Lord Gremory was not going to be enough. Being a Satan Lord was really the only position he could have filled.

But she could say the same for Naruto and Ajuka. Serafall and Falbium were incredibly strong in their own rite but Ajuka and especially Naruto were the only ones with the power to match Sirzechs. She had gown to know both boys very well since they were constantly at their home. The friendship between the three boys along with Falbium and Serafall helped to bring their five families

Seeing Naruto for the first time in over two hundred year felt like a weight had been lifted form her shoulders. Despite the tension between their families, she really did think of Naruto as a surrogate child. His family for a long time along with the Sitri family were like extended family to her. She hated that there big family was broken thanks to her son.

Despite what the Phenex's family believed and knew she was angry with her son. He had betrayed his best friends in the worst of ways. She liked Grayfia and she welcomed Grayfia into their family like a Mother would but made it clear that she would be keeping a close eye on her. She just wished how Grayfia was brought into the family was different.

They came up with a story for the Underworld and since Naruto and Grayfia's relationship was not public knowledge except among the Lords and Ladys, it was not difficult to keep what really happened a secret. Instead they told everyone they were lovers from opposites sides and that there love was what made Grayfia join their side.

It was cheesy as hell and she knew it. But people bought it and that was enough.

Seeing her son happy may have clouded her judgement partially when it came to Sirzechs and Grayfia. For a very long time she thought Grayfia would leave or something would happen that would force them apart. But to her credit they stayed true to one another and their love only got stronger once Millicas was born.

Now that Naruto as back from his self imposed exile, he knew their relationship would be in for a rough ride.

 _Knock_

"Come in." Venelana called as she turned her body around to see her daughter Rias walking into her room. She noticed her daughter had a conflicted look on her beautiful face as Venelana motioned for to take a seat beside her. Venelana stood up as Rias sat down and took out a comb from one of the draws ad began brushing her daughters beautiful red hair that she inherited from her husband.

"Mom." Rias spoke as she played with part of her robe, looking at her mother through the mirror.

"Yes Rias?" Venelana replied back as she brushed her daughter look crimson hair, smiling as she did so. She loved to brush Rias's hair since it was a moment of some Mother-Daughter time between them just like her mother would do before her.

" A lot of people have been asking about what happened at the Sitri Estate today. With what happened between Naruto Phenex and Onee-san." she spoke and could feel the brush in her hair go slower in pace.

Behind her Venelena took a deep breath. She knew eventually Rias would be asking that question. She just wasn't sure if it was her place to tell.

"What happened between your brother and Naruto Phenex is long in the past Rias. Its in the past."

"But whatever happened still shows signs of life today. You saw how bitter Naruto Phenex was today towards Sirzechs. Towards our family. Why is that?"

"Rias." Venelana spoke as she stopped the brush. "You must understand-"

"No Mom. Something bad happened between them and I need to know why the Phenex family hold such a grudge against us. I thought it was because of what happened between Riser and myself but I can see it goes back alot deeper then that. As heir to the Gremory family I need to know about rivalry or bad blood between our families."

Venelana sighed. She knew her daughter was right but she had hoped that what had happened between the two once upon a time friends would remain hidden forever. It was a miracle the Phenexs hadn't told anyone but they guessed they kept it secret for Naruto's sake.

Her daughter looked at her impatiently. She got that from her as well.

"Very well." she told Rias who quickly sat her back up straight as she readied to listen to what Venelana had to say. "However once I tell you, your opinion on certain people may change. Please remember that your family loves you. Your brother and Grayfia love you and what happened was something many wished never happened the way it did."

Venelana sat in front of her daughter and began the story that shook the Underworld two hundred years ago.

Chapter 7 Completed

So I have been catching up on the recent new Volume of DxD. I am loving the new characters that have been introduced and all these new events that have been occurring.

This chapter was a long one. Im not sure hwy but the brain power was just flowing as I wrote this. It didn't have much action but I think I did this chapter did okay. They won't all be this long but the odd few from time to time will.

For any of my fellow authors or for those who want to start a Naruto DxD Fic, here is a few things I found out about the DxD Universe. Some most probably already know why one might be a big spoiler so I apologize in advance.

The Four Satan's are not allowed to have more then one partner (Husband/Wife).

There is an Evil Dragon that apparently now has the power to rival Draig and Albion

There is someone in the Underworld with more power (Authority) then the Four Satan's. The First Head of the House of Bael.

Not much but I thought these were the three facts that might be helpful for future and current writers who have not caught up on the DxD.

So Next chapter or the one after that Naruto may get a new peerage member. FYI his peerage will consist of DxD characters. No original characters or characters from other series. A few other Naruto character will appear but won't play an important role.

Thanks for reading and please Review


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a very long time since I updated this story so I think I have put it off for long enough. I am very sorry I waited so long to post this. I've had to rewrite this chapter a number of times due to constantly changing one of the big surprises that are in this chapter. You'll know what that is when you see it. Don't hate me too much.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

A Naruto/Highschool DXD Story

A Fanfiction by SoulReaperCrewe

Fire & Ash

Chapter Eight

"Where is he? I thought he was going to be with us during the Rating Game between the Gremory and Sitri?" Kuroka complained as she sat with her legs crossed and looking over a balcony towards a very large stadium. The stadium was enormous, easily the size of a small town with various screens around it to show the peerages that were taking part.

"Might I remind you Kuroka my son is your king. While I'm sure you are becoming very...familiar with him in the bedroom and on a personal level, I feel I must remind you that when in public like this you must refer to him as Naruto-sama or King-sama." Layla Phenex told her as she gave a pointed look towards her eldest son's bishop.

"What about the fox? She doesn't have too?" Kuroka complained as Yasaka silent grinned next to her while Kunou was sat next to her munching away at some popcorn.

"Yasaka is the mother of my beautiful granddaughter and has known him for over a century where you have not. " Layla reminded her which only made Kuroka huff even more. "Plus she is his Queen where as you are his bishop."

She swore everyone was out to get her.

"But you do bring up a good point. My son should be here as the heir and future head of the Phenex house he is expected to be here." Layla admitted. She had not seen him since the morning. She thought they would all be going together but Naruto had received a message of sorts and had immediately left. He had spoken shortly to Yasaka before leaving.

"Yasaka where is he?" She asked as the kitsune slowly turned her head to look at the current matriarch of the Phenex family.

"It's not for me to say. I just know he will be here likely near the end of the match. He had some business do take care of that's all. It's nothing to really worry about."

Yasaka couldn't say anymore since it was not hers to share. She could see that neither Kuroka nor Layla had bought into it but could see they were not going to push it too far. She knew where her lover was and she knew he needed to meet the person he was meeting alone.

"What business is that?" Kuroka huffed as she crossed her arms across her enormous chest. She didn't want to push it too far but her curiosity was peaking.

Yasaka played around with her that was currently tied into a neat braid something her daughter had requested she do the same for her. "What I can tell you is he is going to meet someone that potentially might join his peerage."

Kuroka looked slightly surprised since this was the first she was hearing of it. "Man or woman?"

"A Woman," Yasaka replied, turning her head back towards Kunou who was beginning to get a little bored in her seat. She could see Kuroka didn't look to pleased about another woman potentially joining the group but for once kept her mouth shut.

"Who is it?" Layla asked. Before an answer could be given though they all saw Sona and Rias appeared with their peerages in the middle of the stadium while the four Satan's were taking their seats in the Satan Box.

 **With Naruto**

A week after the party and the events that went on that night, Naruto looked like a man on a mission as he walked with a certain vigour and confidence in his step. Since returning to the Underworld, the last few weeks had honestly made him very happy. His daughter and mother of his child were now living with him full time along with his black cat Kuroka. His parents were happy he was back along with most of his siblings. Serafall, of course, was elated and was around his home almost every day since the party.

Everything was perfect. Or it was almost perfect.

There was just one last piece of the puzzle to make his family perfect.

If he could pray then he would. Cause his mother was going to kill him.

Walking down a beaten path, Naruto stepped over the various bodies that currently littered the ground. There were dozens of bodies all along the ground all beaten beyond recognition and some were even ripped apart with arms and legs thrown all over the ground. Blood was also splattered all across the ground and mountain sides. It looked like someone got a paint can and threw it all against the rocky surface.

As he passed one body he noticed the arm twitch a little along with a few movements coming from one of the hands. So Naruto did what he thought most would have done in the same situation. He clicked his fingers and set the body alight.

He didn't need to examine the bodies to figure out who they were and what species they belonged too. Their pale skin with doll-like features was a big enough give away already.

Vampires.

Like most of his kind and many other species he was not overly fond of vampires, finding them as a very selfish and prideful race that thought themselves far above others due to their immortality. They were strong though physically and very fast. Much faster then devils and angels. While most could not boast having very demonic powers or magical abilities, they did make up for it in physical abilities. They could all run, jump, climb and dive like Olympic athletes on steroids.

Right now Naruto was in the middle of a complete wasteland with no sign of any visible life around nor any kind of animals and plants life. It was all very desolate and very isolated.

To most it would have made them wonder what a group of vampires were doing in a place like this since most currently resided in Romania, the Vampire capital of the world. They preferred surrounding themselves with the luxuries of the world along with a high concentration of humans to feed off. They saw humans as nothing more than ants beneath their feet and their eternal food source.

Naruto, however, knew what they were doing in the middle of nowhere.

He also knew what exactly it was that killed them. There was only one person he could think of who could cause this kind of destruction to vampires. He clicked his fingers again causing all the vampire bodies behind him to suddenly set alight, destroying any proof there was of them ever being there.

Continuing up the beaten path and stepping over the remains of the dead vampires, eventually, he found himself standing out the a small wooden cottage. It looked very out of place among the dull grey cliffs with its vibrant colors of white and brown making it look very homely. The small potted plants hanging next to the doorway with colorful flowers added a some warmth to the dull surroundings.

Quickly he walked up to the door and steadily knocked on the wooden door three times. He didn't need to wait long before the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was a breathtakingly beautiful woman with long silky pink hair that was currently tied into a black bow and went down to the bottom of her back. Her skin was pale, similar to the vampire outside with jade green eyes that could catch the attention of all those that crossed them. She showed off her pearly white teeth as she smiled, revealing a tiny pair of sharp fangs. She wore a black Victorian dress that covered her legs completely with a black bow going around her waist.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back at the woman who happily opened the door fully for him.

"Hello Naruto." she said as she tucked a stray pink hair to the side.

"Hello Akasha." he replied back before he walked inside, following after Akasha as she took him inside towards the living room.

Akasha Bloodriver was a vampire who currently held the title of the strongest vampire in the world as well as one of the strongest women alive. Her powers were feared across the world to which were easily on a level with an Ultimate Class Devil. In terms of power, she was easily on par with Yasaka or perhaps even stronger. Even Serafall would have a tough time against the pinkette.

She was different from other vampires. She was the Shinso Vampire. A vampire with a terrifying aura and immense powers that allow her to heal rapidly and greatly enhance her physical abilities that make regular vampires look like lowborn devils in comparison. She was the only one of her kind thus far for which many were thankful for. Her power could be utterly devastating.

Despite her power though she was also one of the sweetest women he had ever met. They had met during his time of self-exile, roughly fifty years after he left and had been travelling through Romania. She unlike other vampire had welcomed him and quickly began to befriend him. She knew who he was and wasn't afraid of him like other vampires since they knew his fire was very deadly against vampires.

Like with Yasaka, their relationship grew quickly. While their relationship was not quite the one he and Yasaka shared, he would admit she did hold a piece of him within her and vice versa. They had spent some nights together which had left a memorable print on his mind.

Where Yasaka was wild and possessive, Akasha was passionate and very giving.

Despite her appearance, she was actually 300 years old. Older than him by almost a century yet something so trivial mattered nothing to him.

Walking into the living room his smile immediately lit up even more when he heard the gentle humming of a child. His eyes quickly travelled to the across the room before they landed on the little girl who was currently reading a large book that was draped across her legs. She was a little beauty with long silver hair that reached the ends of her back with ruby-red eyes and pale skin. She was young, roughly around the same age as Kunou and wore a light purple sundress.

He watched as she lifted her head up from her book and turned to look at him. He saw her eyes light up in happiness that he regularly saw with when Kunou spotted him and a smile that lit up the entire room.

She hopped off the chair and barreled right into him as he went down on one knee. He happily wrapped her arms around her while he felt her arms go around his neck.

"Papa!"

Naruto smiled as he nuzzled is nose with hers. "Hello, Moka. I've missed you. You've gotten so big since I last saw you."

Moka nodded her head and giggled. "Mama said I've grown three inches and my hair has gotten really long."

"I noticed. It's very beautiful. Just as beautiful as your mother's pink hair." he said back as he stood up, still with Moka in his arms as the little girl cuddled into him. "I'm still not sure how you ended up with silver hair. Not that I'm complaining, though."

Moka giggled while her mother kissed her on the cheek. "It just shows how special she is."

"Papa, Mama taught me some cool moves. I can destroy a boulder now. Can I show you?"

"Of course, you can. I can't wait to see how tough you have become a little princess," he cooed as Moka batted her eyelashes at him. Just like all the other women in his life she had him wrapped around her little finger.

He was so whipped.

"Maybe later honey. Your papa and I have some things to discuss. Why don't you go to your room while we talk? We'll call you down when we're done." Akasha informed making Moka frown but nod her head anyway. She gave Naruto one last kiss on the cheek before she jumped out of his arms and made her way up the stairs.

"She's grown up so much since I last saw her. I should have been here to see it. I've missed too much of both Moka's and Kunou's lives already." He whispered as his eyes followed Moka up the stairs. He felt a hand on his shoulder that squeezed it gently in comfort. Akasha knew what he was feeling.

"I know. But you know why that was not possible," she responded as he nodded gently. He knew why but it didn't help much.

Akasha motioned to the chair for him to sit in while she left went to go make them tea. A few minutes later the two sat opposite each other, a steaming cup of tea in each others hands.

"You look well Akasha. Much happier than I have seen you in some time," he said a he drank from his cup, keeping his eyes on the vampire in front of him who looked composed as always.

"I am. It's been peaceful here. I can't remember a time since Moka was born where I could actually think and not need to keep looking over my shoulder." she said as she leaned back and let a tired smile appear on her face. "At least until recently."

"Yeah I saw," Naruto responded. "When did they find you?"

"Yesterday. I don't know how they found me but they did. I kept Moka inside the house while I disposed of them. They weren't very strong. Barely even S-Class in strength. It didn't take more than five minutes to destroy them." she explained as a satisfied looked appeared on her face at the thought of making those. Naruto was glad Moka had not been a victim of the attack. Akasha had been doing whatever she could to shield her from the evil of the world. Similar to what Yasaka had been doing with Kunou.

The news of Akasha birthing Moka had not gone down very well within the Vampire Community. Vampires were firm believers in being purebred and anything less than that was not acceptable. There was nothing higher for pure blood vampires then keeping the bloodline of their kids pure and unsullied. If any vampire had dared to bring a child into the world that was not a full vampire then they were quickly killed and kept a secret. Their pride didn't allow for such weakness to make it out of their community.

So when Akasha had brought Moka into the world, a half vampire half devil child, many of the vampires in Romania wanted her and the child dead.

The problem with that, however, was that Akasha was the strongest vampire alive. Any and every attempt that was made on her or Moka's life was swiftly dealt with no life's being spared.

Naruto had only found out about Moka 2 year's ago when Akasha had contacted him. They couldn't stay in Romania anymore and needed to get out. Unlike most vampires Akasha did not come from a noble house. She had got to where she was because of her natural abilities and great demonic aura. So Naruto went to them, introduced himself to Moka and quickly got them out of Romania.

From then on they had gone from place to place. Now though like he had done with Yasaka and Kunou he could bring them to his home and bring them into the family. Yasaka and Akasha could finally meet and Moka could meet her slightly younger sister.

"Since you're here does that mean it's time?" Akasha asked giving him a sweet smile that made him lean forward in his seat. She saw him nod before he summoned a chess piece into his right hand.

The Rook Piece.

He watched Akasha stand up and glide across the floor towards him before she plopped herself onto his lap. He couldn't help but take a deep breath when he felt her wiggle her butt on his groin. He could see her green eyes twinkling in mischievousness as she felt a familiar friend from beneath her spring alive.

"So you want me and Moka to come and live wit you in the Underworld? Why have you been taking so long to ask us?" she asked as her finger ran across his face, her nail scratching into his skin. His phenex regeneration was already working leaving no mark behind. "You're not ashamed are you?"

"What do I have to be ashamed of? Bringing a beautiful woman and daughter to meet my family? I already did that with Yasaka and Kunou and everything went well."

"And how will the kitsune and her daughter react to finding out her lover has another woman to share their bed with."

"She already knows and she accepted it some time ago."

"Really?" Akasha asked. "My that is a surprise. Most kitsune aren't into sharing but I won't mind. Who knows maybe I can have some fun with her too." Naruto's spine tingled at the thought and had to stop himself from drooling. My that would be a sight.

"Plus I'm sure Moka will like having a sister. You can't fault that."

"No, I suppose not. That would make her happy to have a playmate after so long alone." Hmm," she murmured as she took the rook piece into her hand. It was strange that something as simple as a chess piece could help turn anyone in the world into a devil.

"So what do you think?"

"Hmm well, I suppose it's better than constantly being on the run," Akasha said back. "And it would be nice for Moka to have a stable home for once. I suppose my answer would be yes.

"Suppose?"

"You have to do something for me first, though," Akasha whispered into his ear. Her head then trailed down his head and stopped at his neck. He felt her lips press against the skin and her tongue slide across. It made him tingle all over at the sensation. "You know what I want. I've missed it after so long without it."

He did know exactly what she wanted. She was a vampire after all. He titled his neck to side giving her full access to the usual spot she drank from. "Have at it then," he told her. He got a tiny squeal of delight before he felt two fangs pierce his skin.

For the next couple of minutes, Akasha drank her heart out. If it wasn't for his regeneration abilities he would have passed out soon after she pierced the skin at the rate she drank. She had moved to straddle him while moans and sounds of pleasure erupted from her every couple of seconds. When he went to move however Akasha kept him firmly on the seat and pushed him back, not letting her personal blood bank go just yet.

"I'm going to be here for a while aren't I?" he asked. The sounds of pleasure were what he got back and knew that was a yes. So instead, he got himself comfy and stuck to staring at the living room for the next five minutes as Akasha got her fill after such a long time.

 **Underworld— Rating's Game**

"This match is...rather one-sided," Yasaka muttered as she held her head in the palm of her hand. Next to her Kuroka and Layla couldn't help but nod in agreement while Lord Phenex and Ruval had confusion on their face as they watched the match.

From the very beginning, Sona Sitri had been in complete control of the match. All throughout the match she had remained calm and collected, giving firm and decisive orders to her peerage, all of which were followed exactly and proved that she had massed together a loyal group of followers. While she had not interjected herself into the match yet, it was likely only going to be a matter of time.

Her opponent, however, was doing the complete opposite. Rias Gremory had been completely off her game from the very beginning. She looked like she had gotten very little sleep with firm black lines underneath her eyes. She looked like she had been crying all through the night and even her hair looked like it had lost some of its brightness. Her peerage too were off, having sensed something was wrong with their king from the moment they saw her.

Her Rook Koneko was already out, something that made Kuroka wince as well as her Knight Kiba. Akeno was stuck defending Rias and Rias's bishop Asia from Sona's queen Tsubaki and her two knights. Elsewhere though the only member of Rias peerage that had performed somewhat well was Issei Hyoudou, her pawn and wielder of the boosted gear.

The seventeen-year-old reincarnated devil had fought well, managing to take out one of Sona's Rooks but was now brawling with Saji, Sona's pawn and wielder of Vritra's absorption line.

The two were in their respective armors, one red and one black as they brawled with one another. It looked like Issei was winning but Saji was refusing to give up.

"He has a spirit that one I'll give him that," Kuroka admitted. She was glad not all of the match was a snoozefest.

"You might be right. I don't know what is wrong with her but that is not the Rias Gremory I have seen from her past rating games match or from what I have seen at dinner parties and gatherings." Layla admitted. The daughter of her former best friend was performing very poorly. So much so that it was almost embarrassing. She was wondering what her family must be thinking at the moment if they were watching the same match they were all watching.

"I don't think her promise to never lose another Rating game can come true now," Yasaka muttered before smiling as Kunou crawled onto her lap and buried her head into her neck. She brought her arms around the little girl and kept her warm with one of her tails gently wrapping around her middle. Layla was smiling at the cute scene as was Kuroka.

"Perhaps it's just nerves getting to her?" Ruval stated as he crossed his arms, a frown on his face. She was not performing like the Rias Gremory he had heard off.

"Maybe. But I feel something must have been said to her to cause her to choke like this." Layla mentioned before shrugging. "Oh well. It's not like it matters at all to any of us. She burnt that bridge down after all."

"What is she doing?" Lord Gremory asked as he stood from his seat and looked down at his daughter. He had a frown on his face while one of his hands ran through his hair. "What is wrong with her? She has been like this all week. Has she said anything to you?"

He turned to look at his wife who had a solemn look on her face as she stared down at Rias. Her eyes were sad and her hands clutched together tightly.

She was fully aware of why Rias was as she was. How could she not be after being told her own brother and surrogate sister were not as pure as everyone believed they were.

Flashback

 _"Your lying. You have to be." Rias muttered as she took a step back from her mother, almost dripping over her robes as she did so. Her eyes were wide with shock as they just stared into the forgiving and sorry eyes of her mother. That doesn't make any sense. All of the stories. Everything that has been written and spoken about them..._

 _"Is nothing more then lies to cover up the truth," Venelana whispered as she stood up from her seat. "If people found out the truth to how your brother and Grayfia came together it would tarnish their reputation as well as this families. We couldn't let it spread out of our control."_

 _"But it doesn't make any sense. Surely people would know? People would spread the truth about what really happened."_

 _"Rias you need to understand..."_

 _"Understand what?" Rias asked venomously. "That everything I have been told is nothing more than a lie. That their relationship is built on nothing more than lies, deceit and betrayal. Everything about love I learnt from seeing them. Everything I ever wanted was to be in a happy marriage like them."_

 _Venelana felt her heart crack at the pain that was evident in her daughter's tone of voice. Despite her brothers doting personality, Rias really did love the attention he showered her with. All the gift he got her and all the places he took her she always treasured._

 _And Grayfia, of course, Rias looked up to like a big sister. She as her role model. someone she wanted to grow up to be just like. The perfect mixture of power, beauty and brains. Of course, it was from Grayfia that she learn how to deal with Sirzechs and his childish behaviour._

 _Their Romeo and Juliet love story had always struck a cord with her and finding out none of it was really real made the world around her feel like it was crumbling down._

 _"My daughter..."_

 _"DON'T! Don't you dare try to cover for them. They obviously knew what they were doing. How can they live with themselves after putting someone they both love and care for through that kind of pain?_

 _Venelana walked up to her and grabbed Rias's shoulder in order to try and calm her down. Her power of destruction had been flaring and was beginning to get a little out of control._

 _"Rias you must understand. Naruto Phenex is more loved to every devil class in the Underworld than anyone has ever been before him. People are just drawn to him like a moth is drawn to a flame. If news got out that Grayfia had cheated on Naruto with Sirzechs which pushed him to self-exile for the last two hundred year it would have caused untold chaos through the Underworld._

 _"Sirzechs and Grayfia wold have becomes the most hated devils in the entire Underworld. Not only that our family would also suffer for it and the credibility and honour of our family would have been no better than dirt. The only ones that were aware were the high-class families and they were all sworn to secrecy by Sirzechs and the other Satans. Afterwards, the story of how they met was altered into what you knew and Naruto and Grayfia's relationship was changed to one of just good friends with Naruto challenging Sirzechs to their fight all them years ago._

 _Rias held her head in her hands as thoughts and memories rushed through her at thousands of miles per hour. "This explains so much. Why Lady Phenex has always hated us. Why Ruval never went to any of the parties we threw. Why so many of the other lords and ladies of other families gave us dirty looks. I thought it was because they were jealous of Sirzechs being a Satan but it's all so clear now."_

 _By now Venelana could see the tears of betrayal in her daughters eyes and was beginning to make her cry as well. As much as she loved her son and her daughter in law, she couldn't help but hate the trouble and pain they brought this family with their past foolish actions. But for her, the god outweighed the bad after two hundred years of happy marriage and the birth of her grandson._

 _"Rias you must not say any of this to anyone. Not even to members of your peerage. Not even to Issei or Akeno. No one can know. If you do then we risk it leaking out to the rest of the world and we just can't risk it. Sirzechs place as Satan could even be jeopardized."_

 _"The pain he must have felt when he saw them," Rias whispered. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Naruto Phenex had gone through. The heartbreak._

 _"Rias...promise me you won't tell anyone about this." Venelana begged but Rias just ignored her._

 _Rias whipped her eyes and left the room, leaving her mother just standing there watching her go. She didn't know what to do right now. But what she did know was her relationship with her brother and maybe with her family would never be the same again._

 _End Flashback_

"Venelana are you alright?"

Venelana shook herself awake as her husband looked at her in confusion since he noticed she was spacing out. Her eyes went back to their daughter who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but the rating game right now. No doubt many of the other lords were unimpressed with her performance and it was going to come back and bite her later on.

She knew Sirzechs and Grayfia would be wondering what was going on with her and also knew Rias would do what she could do to avoid them right now. Her trust and views of them being all but destroyed now that she knew the truth.

"I'm okay husband. But I feel Rias won't be by the end of this match," she stated as everyone noticed Sona appearing not too far away from Rias, an unimpressed look clearly shown on her face.

 **In the Match**

Sona couldn't help but shake her head as she stared directly at her long-time friend and rival. She had been fully prepared for an all out battle between them, expecting nothing more than the best from Rias just like she would get in everything else they competed in.

Instead, she got this shell of her friend who was hardly paying any attention to the match and who's mind was completely elsewhere.

"What's gotten into you Rias?" This is not the battle I was expecting nor the one that I wanted." Sona told the red headed Gremory who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I'm sorely disappointed in you Rias. Where has my rival gone?" Sona whispered as her fists clenched together. Her arms raised up high in the air as water burst out of the ground and completely engulfed Rias, sweeping her of her feet and driving her hard to the ground. She, at first, attempted to get up, using what energy she had left to pick herself up of the ground yet after just a matter of moments and seeing the disappointment and determination of Sona Rias just closed her eyes and did what she thought she would never do.

She gave up.

Soon enough the water disappeared around her and leaving a beaten Rias lying on the ground looking up at the purple sky. Her eyes were dull and lifeless yet her chest still motioned. Her hands twitched and her throat moved around a smidge.

 **"Rias Gremory has been defeated. Sona Sitri wins the match."**

 **Phenex Mansion**

"I think a long bath is necessary. Sitting in that chair for so long has made my lower back sore." Yasaka mentioned as she rubbed the spot she was complaining about. All of the girls agreed completely. The Rating Game really wasn't worth them even attending with Rias Gremory's performance. They should have just stayed at home and watch which was a feeling that many of the other high-class families were sharing.

"For once you're actually right fox bitch," Kuroka muttered which made Yasaka trip the black cat up with her long tails. Said girl fell flat on her face on the steps leading up to the front door and quickly glared up at her love rival.

"Watch you step."

"Fuck you."

Everyone followed in through the large doors with Yasaka and Kuroka being hit by two brand new scents that neither had smelt before Kuroka didn't know what it was but Yasaka recognized the species.

"Vampires," she said as they walked in and making everyone on alert. When they walked in though everyone but Yasaka was surprised to find a beautiful pink haired woman standing at the base of the staircase while Naruto was playing with a young silver haired girl. Yasaka studied the woman closely knowing full well who she was from Naruto but seeing her first hand was much different.

The Phenex family and Kuroka were all guessing that the woman must have been the new peerage member Yasaka had told them about earlier. Either way, though they all thought she was very beautiful. Layla and Minato were staring at the young girl he was playing with and both felt a warmth towards her. They felt drawn to her like they were drawn to Kunou.

 _'The silver hair and red eyes are a little different. But looking at the face and shape as well as the nose...'Layla_ thought before her eyes almost popped out.

Naruto looked up to them entering the main entrance and stood up with Moka and Akasha following beside him. "Everyone I would like you to meet Akasha, my newest Rook and member of this family."

Akasha bowed to them all. "It's nice to meet you all."

He then placed his hands on Moka who smiled up at him with a delighted expression. "And this is Moka, my..."

"Naruto Phenex!" he heard causing him to pale uncontrollably when he saw his mother shaking on the spot, fist lighting up with fire and eyes shadowed over completely. Everyone including her husband took a step back from her while Naruto gulped.

"Now Mom hold on. Let me explain."

He never got to before a fist appeared on his head and made him feel a world of pain only a mother could inflict on her child. She grabbed hold of his clothes before she began shaking him around like a ragdoll, all the while a crazed like look was on her face.

"NARUTO PHENEX YOU HAVEDONE IT NOW! PREPARE TO FEEL THE PAIN!"

Chapter 8 Completed...Finally.

So yeah I gave Naruto a second child. I have been debating whether to do it for a long time and didn't want to wait for 6 chapters like I did with Kunou. I just wanted to bring her straight in. If you don't like it then I am very sorry. There will be no more surprise children popping up now. Kunou and Moka are the only two children.

So his first Rook piece as you can see if Akasha Bloodriver. I wanted her in this story and peerage ver early on and with the introduction of Vampires in the DXD universe I needed to have her.

It's not my best chapter but it did what it needed to do. Hopefully, the next will be better.

Review everyone and let me know what you think.


	9. PLEASE READ

**THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ THOROUGHLY!**

 **Unlike NeonZangetsu, who warmly approached me for re-uploading "Convergence", KyokaSuigetsu essentially threatened me to delete his re-uploaded fics.**

 **Now I'm a pretty calm person, but you don't have the right to threaten me. You don't have the right to threaten me, just like you don't own rights to the Naruto franchise. I don't care who you are. I don't care if you have thousands of followers. You're still a person behind a keyboard. So, if you're going to force your hand, I'm going to force mine.**

 **Again, KyokaSuigetsuTotsuka or any other author of this site does not have the rights to the Naruto franchise. And the moment an author deletes a fic, anyone can essentially pick it up and post it. While it is a little underhanded tactic, there is nothing illegal about it. People post embarrassing shit on social media, then delete it hoping no one ever sees it.**

 **However, this is the internet. Nothing is ever lost. Everything is retrievable. You kicked your fics to the curb and killed them in their sleep. People like me bring them back to life. So, go ahead and threaten me. I'm just a regular stalker of this site who goes around reading bunch of fics on a daily basis. The worst that'll happen to me is the re-uploaded fics get deleted. That is of no loss to me. I already have these fics archived.**

 **I want you all to take a moment and archive the fics I've re-uploaded.**

 **Do the same for all your favorite fics. You never know which one will get deleted one day.**

 **If you have an Android smartphone, download "Fanfiction Reader" from the GooglePlayStore. Use the app to browse fics and download them, allowing you to read them offline. Even if the author deletes the fic, it won't matter because you've already archived it.**

 **If you are a PC user, go to - FanFictionDownloader ( d o t) net - and download the app for your computer. Or, go to** ** **\- ficsave ( d o t ) xyz -** and download your fics using their online downloader.**

 **I have re-uploaded these fics because I want others to rejoice in nostalgia. Many a people use fanfiction to get them through depression. I've been hurt when a favorite fic of mine was deleted. It was my depression-killer and I had no way of reading it again. I vowed to never let that happen to anyone else if I could help it. I've read so many thank you messages through reviews and private messages that I know I did the right thing by re-uploading the fics.  
**

 **Despite what I feel about KyokaSuigetsuTotsuka's message, I will delete these fics out of common courtesy. However, you all have 72 hours to archive these fics. On Friday 12pm (EST/New York time), I will delete the fics. If the fics are deleted before that, then it was done through an administrator.**

 **This message will be posted on my profile page after the 72 hours.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **mahpa**


	10. VERY BIG UPDATE!

**Hello.**

 **This is an update to the situation with these re-uploaded fics. It turns out I'm not deleting all of them.**

 **SoulReaperCrewe recently contacted me and told me to seek out authors who wish to take over the deleted fics of his that I've re-uploaded. He has agreed with many fans that it's better to let someone continue the fics rather than not letting people read them at all. Many people had told me to ask around from the moment I re-uploaded the fics. I've been asking around and requesting some authors that I'm a fan of, but only two of them were willing to continue the fics.**

 **When all of this was going down and I was getting hate, NeonZangetsu contacted me and told me to hang in there. He really cheered me up. I just wanted to publicly thank him for being so nice. He is a really kind person. Also big ups to the viewers who sent me their warm regards.  
**

 **Then out of nowhere another one of my favorite authors contacted me and helped me a lot with his kind words as well. Anyway, this author has agreed to take over Devils Dragon and Fire & Ash. He's been on a break from writing, but I've received confirmation from him that he will return to writing starting from the new year. SoulReaperCrewe knows about the author I speak of and has given him his blessings to adopt Devils Dragon and Fire & Ash.  
**

 **I'm going to leave those two fics up on my account until that author posts them from his account. I've sent him all the chapters. Now it's up to him to upload the fics whenever he gets around to doing so. I WILL NOT GIVE OUT HIS USERNAME. I know people will start harassing him to upload and update the fic. I've been receiving constant messages to update the fics and I've stated in the summary and the first chapter that I'm not the author and that this was just for nostalgia. There's no telling what'll happen to him if I were to leak out his name. He'll most likely give me shit about it.  
**

 **He has told me that he'll message me when he's ready to upload. I'll inform you all of his username when I receive his message, wait for 48 hours so enough people are informed and then delete the fic and let him upload it.**

 **Son of the Huntress: Breaking the Titan's Curse and Born to Be a Champion are two of SoulReaperCrewe's fics that authors haven't considered adopting. The second author that I talked to who was considering the idea of taking over Born to Be a Champion, has told me that he's having mixed feelings and requested that I ask if anyone else would be interested in taking over the fic. But if he agrees to taking over the fic, I'll let him do it.  
**

 **I'll keep asking around, but if anyone else is interested, contact me through private message or through a review and I'll respond back. These fics are legendary and I want capable authors to come forward and adopt them!**

 **I would like to give a big shout out to SoulReaperCrewe for being the bigger person here. For him to approach me and strike up a civil conversation with me shows he's a humble person who deserves the thousands of people following him. Also thanks to all the people who posted reviews expressing their gratitude. It's cuz of you people that SoulReaperCrewe even agreed to letting authors adopt his deleted fics.  
**

 **Again, when the author who has accepted the role of adopting Fire & Ash and Devils Dragon sends me the confirmation that he's ready to upload, I will inform you then. If you don't see a note stating who the author is then know he isn't ready to upload yet. Do not harass me about it. I've had enough messages asking me to continue fics. I'm not an author god dammit. I wouldn't know how to even begin writing a fic let alone continue an existing one. I am absolute shit at visualizing stuff. I am also the sort of person who picks up a hobby, gets tired of it within a day and ditches it. Don't expect a person like me to continue fics. I'm just a fic archiver and reader.  
**

 **Also reach out to big authors and ask if they're willing to take over Born to Be a Champion and Son of the Huntress: Breaking the Titan's Curse. If you're willing to do it yourself, be sure to let me know. Again, I want only capable authors to contact me. None of us want you to update for one or two chapters then put the fic on hiatus or for adoption. We want to see those fics continued and finished!  
**

 **Have a blessed day,**

 **mahpa**

 **P.S: If KyokaSuigetsuTotsuka agrees to let people adopt his fics, I'll let you know. If not then like I said in the previous note, his re-uploaded fics will be deleted from my account on Friday.**


End file.
